Just a plan
by Poly
Summary: -COMPLETE- Ranma is spending the summer with his mother in Juuban. Lot’s of monsters in that neighborhood. How to get in on the monster bashing action? Well, there's a few of these Senshi, they'll probably not notice another one...
1. The plan

Just a plan   
Author: Poly  
  
Disclaimer:  
What do you mean there not mine! Are you sure?  
  
Part I  
The plan  
  
Ranma was sitting on the roof of the Tendo dojo. There was nothing   
unusual about that. Except this time it would be a while before he   
would be back. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad. Leaving   
Nerima would mean leaving all the chaos behind. Something he   
desperately wanted. It would also mean leaving the only home he had   
known for the past year. He just didn't think he had a choice. After the   
failed wedding he just blew up. It was the first time he really lost his   
temper and he never wanted it to happen again. He was glad his   
mother came up with the idea for him to get away during summer   
break. After experiencing the bombed wedding and learning this was   
almost a normal routine in Ranma's live Nodoka was furious. She felt   
action had to be taken. And after Ranma actually lost his temper she   
felt the need more pressing. So she came up with the idea of taking   
Ranma with her. As expected Soun wailed about how the schools   
would never be joined and Genma bellowed something about family   
honor. His mother had put her foot down.  
  
"Genma, you had him for the past 10 yours and now it is my turn!"  
  
The steel katana was another incentive of course. His father was still   
cowering in his panda form from that confrontation. The fiancées   
where wise enough to stay away for a while. Ranma was still mad at   
them for almost hurting his mother. Shampoo's actions he could   
almost understand with here 'kill all obstacles' attitude. But Ukyo...?!   
  
What was she thinking! Fortunately the school year was over and he   
did not have to deal with her on a daily basis. Not yet anyway. He   
would go away for awhile and... actually he did not know where he   
would be going. His mother thought it best she was the only one to   
know for now. That left him with only one problem. One he avoided   
thinking about until now.  
  
Akane...  
  
After his blowup she became somewhat subdued. He knew it was   
because of him. Things were said in anger. Because of his loss of   
control he couldn't remember them clearly. They didn't have their   
usual arguments lately and conversations where down to a bare   
minimum. Akane seemed to avoid him at every opportunity.   
  
Ranma sighed. His mind was going in circles like this. With fluid   
motions he walked to the edge of the roof, only slightly hesitating   
above Akane's room. Entering the guestroom his usual way, by means   
of the window, he got ready for bed. His father was already snoring in   
his panda form.  
  
He could swear his pop spent more time sleeping as a panda then a   
human being. It seemed almost poetic for the lazy old fool. Yawning   
he lay down on his futon and was promptly asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning started as usual. Like clockwork the two Saotome's   
started their morning sparing sessions. At least that was what Genma   
liked to think. For Ranma it was his usual morning 'beat the panda'   
workout. He could easily defeat his pop nowadays. This was especially   
true after Saffron. His aura control had increased leaps and bounds   
after that.  
  
As expected a loud splash was heard and one instant panda, just add   
water, wobbled to the porch to dry his fur.  
  
"You're getting slow old man. That wasn't even a warm up." Ranma   
laughed.  
  
The panda pulled out a sign.  
  
[Show some respect for you elder boy]  
  
Ranma snorted and walked inside to get some breakfast. The Tendo   
patriarch was sitting at the table his head hidden behind a newspaper.   
Nabiki walked in watching groggily while holding a cup of coffee. She   
was not a morning person. Kasumi smiling as always serving Ranma   
his breakfast.  
  
"Ranma, your mother just called. She will be here in one hour. You   
better hurry with breakfast and get your things packed."  
  
"Thanks Kasumi" Ranma responded. Digging into his food with gusto   
he finished in record time.  
  
He looked around the room after cleaning out his rice bowl. He   
blinked.  
  
"Where is Akane?"  
  
"I think she is still in here room." The eldest daughter said.  
  
Ranma sighed. He really wanted to talk to her but she still seemed to   
avoid him.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast Kasumi. It was wonderful as always."  
  
"Your welcome Ranma-kun. Would you like me to prepare some   
lunches for you and your mother to take with you?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"That would be great. I'd better started packing now." Rising from the   
table he headed for the stairs. He spared a quick glance towards   
Akane's door when he walked past. Somewhat downcast he reached   
his room to gather his things. Even after living here for more than a   
year he still didn't own much. Just a couple of his trademark Chinese   
outfits. He smirked, even his female wardrobe was bigger than this.   
He paused. He didn't notice at first but he had started packing a   
couple of dresses as well. Most of them where bought when his mother   
was visiting, and he had to hide as 'Ranko'. He smiled a little. They   
where gifts from his mother, even if she did not know at the time. It   
wouldn't be right to just leave them here. He didn't mind his female   
form that much anymore. He only protested out of habit nowadays   
because it was expected of him. And if he had to be a girl sometimes   
she might as well look GOOD as a girl. It didn't take long after that   
before his pack was ready.  
  
The doorbell rang. Somewhat unusual since most visitors these days   
had the habit of crashing through walls. As always Kasumi answered   
the door.  
  
"Aunty Saotome! Please come in. Ranma should be ready in a minute."  
  
"Why thank you Kasumi. I believe there is my son now."  
  
Ranma, having heard his mother's voice, came down the stairs   
carrying his pack.  
  
"Hi mom. I have everything I need so I'm ready to go. Let me just say   
goodbye first."  
  
He said a quick goodbye to the Tendo's and his father, giving Kasumi a   
hug. He was about to turn to the door when a bedroom door opened   
and Akane stormed downstairs. The startled Ranma found himself in a   
tight hug from the smaller dark-haired girl.  
  
"Just stay out of trouble." She whispered in his ear. Then she was   
gone leaving a baffled Ranma behind. He looked down at his hands   
where Akane had pressed a small package wrapped in plain brown   
paper.  
  
"Come along Ranma. It's time we go." His mother said. Together they   
left the dojo compound and headed towards the train station.  
  
"Where are we going mom? You haven't told me before."  
  
His mother smiled. "I had the good fortune to meet an old friend of   
mine. She is currently away for an extended stay in the U.S. and   
allowed me to use of her apartment in Juuban."  
  
Ranma blinked. "Juuban? Sounds like a nice place. Should be more   
peaceful then Nerima."  
  
Arriving at the train station Nodoka perched some tickets and they   
boarded their train. With a sigh of relief Ranma dropped in his seat. He   
had finally some rest for a while. He remembered the package Akane   
had given him. Now seemed like a good time to open it. Pulling it from   
his pocket he carefully opened it. It contained a letter in Akane's   
handwriting and a pendent. He was somewhat puzzled. He picked up   
the letter and started to read.   
  
-  
Dear Ranma,  
When you read this letter, you should be well on your way to where   
ever your mother is taking you. I know we haven't talked much lately   
and that is way I am writing this letter. I was avoiding you because I   
needed to sort out some of my own feelings. I could not face you at   
the time. You were still mad at me because I knew about the cask at   
the wedding. I know now I shouldn't have kept it from you. It was   
your choice after all. I guess I was just a little selfish and afraid you   
would leave me. The pendant that is included in the package is my   
penance for that. It's not a cure. The shopkeeper that sold me this told   
me it had the ability to suppress a curse. It should keep you from   
being splashed all the time. You still change when you come in contact   
with water but it should keep the random changes to a minimum. I will   
be staying with two of my cousins this summer. They life in the   
peaceful countryside outside Tokyo city. I haven't seen them for   
years. You can find the address at the bottom of this letter. If you   
want me to we can write each other.  
  
I love you.  
Akane  
-  
  
This was not something Ranma had expected. He picked up the   
pendent and looked at it. It was a sapphire stone shaped like an   
upside down obelisk. It seemed to shine with an inner light. It was   
attached to a chain made from thin silver shackles. He was wondering   
how he was supposed to carry it when an idea struck him. He quickly   
braided the chain in his pigtail leaving the stone at the end. His mother   
raised an eyebrow when she noticed this and directed a questioning   
look in his direction. He smiled at her and handed her the letter.   
After reading it she send a warm smile in the direction of her son.  
  
"I'm happy for you Ranma. As soon as we arrive at the apartment you   
can write her a letter, ok?"  
  
"Thanks mom. I would like that."  
  
The train pulled in the Juuban train station. Mother and son   
disembarked and worked there way to the exit.  
  
"Ranma. There are some important things I have to tell you." Nodoka   
laid a hand on her sons arm to get his full attention.  
  
"While we are here I want you to keep yourself in check. The people   
here are not used to high powered martial artist like in Nerima."  
  
Ranma tried to say something but his mother interrupted.  
  
"I know Ranma. Genma thought you everything is training right? You   
can see this as a training exercise in self-control. Unless you think   
you're not up to it." The last thing was said with a slight smile.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist sputtered. "Hey!"  
  
His mother's smile broadened.  
  
"Let's get to the apartment building son. It's already getting late"  
  
They where about to enter Juuban Park when they noticed something   
unusual; a monster that looked like it consisted of mud roughly shaped   
in a human form was fighting a couple of girls in really short skirts.   
Ranma blinked. It wasn't the unusual outfits that got his attention. He   
had worn weirder stuff himself after all. The bunny costume came to   
mind. It was rater the powerful auras these girls seemed to emit. One   
of the girls wearing a red skirt let loose some sort of fire attack   
reducing the monster to dust. Immediate afterwards the group of girls   
seemed to be surrounded by a mob of reporters.  
  
His mother gasped and looked starry eyed to the group of girls. Ranma   
grew a large sweatdrop.  
  
"Those are the famous sailor scouts." She squealed like a teenager.   
She was obviously a big fan.  
  
"Sailor scouts?" Ranma asked dumb struck.  
  
"Why yes!" His mother answered "They fight for love and justice and   
have saved many people. You see Ranma; there is nothing to worry   
about while you are staying here. Now come along, we are almost near   
the apartment."  
  
***  
  
Ranma was laying on a western style bed in the apartment's   
guestroom. He sulked, although he would never admit that. A bunch of   
girl's with weird powers got all the fun trashing monsters while his   
mother wanted him to keep safe. It just wasn't fair! He really wanted   
to fight those monsters. He developed some cool new moves after   
China he really wanted to try. They just weren't safe to use on any   
human opponents. He supposed his mother was right in some things   
though. With the way those reporters in the park where mobbing those   
girls he was reluctant to show anybody his abilities. Those sailor scouts   
didn't seemed too bothered though. It seemed nobody know who they   
where anyway. They probably had the perfect disguise. This is when   
his thoughts stopped. The perfect disguise... he grinned.  
  
Only sailor scouts fought those monsters right? They wouldn't really   
notice another one right?  
  
He felled almost giddy. So much to plan, so much to do. An almost   
maniacal grin appeared on his face.  
  
***  
  
END PART I 


	2. Implementation

Just a plan   
Author: Poly   
  
Authors note:  
First I would like to thank all the people for their reviews. The good   
and the bad. I know there are some grammar issues I need to work   
on. English is not my native language so keep an open mind.  
  
Disclaimer:  
What do you mean there not mine! Are you sure?  
Part II  
Implementation  
  
Nodoka was busy clearing the table. Both she and Ranma had finished   
breakfast some time ago. Her son was currently in his room working   
on some secret project or another. She smiled slightly. Ranma really   
wasn't a good liar. He couldn't keep a straight face if his life depended   
on it. It was one of the things that remembered her of her son's   
childhood.  
  
After breakfast he had grabbed some magazines and paper from the   
living room and locked himself in his room. He was probably writing   
his letter to Akane she thought. She put the dirty dishes in the sink   
and started the water running. Humming she continued with her work.   
Ranma was already much more relaxed since they left Nerima. Leafing   
for the summer was a good thing to do. And who knows what was best   
for her son than his own mother.  
  
A noise of a door opening and the sound of running feet got her out of   
her mussing. A blur streaked past the kitchen door.  
  
"I'mgoingtoexploretheneigberhood,bebackbeforelunchby!"  
  
Nodoka blinked. It took her several seconds before she deciphered   
that. She blinked again. She could have sworn the blur was her son in   
his girl form wearing a yellow sundress and a straw hat.  
  
The Nodoka logic system tried to digest this. Wearing a dress certainly   
wasn't manly. But since her son was in his girl form and currently her   
daughter it was appropriate. After all it would be a waste of all the   
clothes she bought for her niece 'Ranko'. After this conclusion she   
turned back to the sink and continued with her work.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma was currently walking down the street towards the Juuban   
shopping district. She was somewhat oblivious to her surroundings   
staring at a piece of paper in her hand. It had taken some time to   
write this list with all the things she needed. It was also the reason   
why she was currently female and in a dress. Some of the items   
couldn't be bought when she was a boy without getting some stares.   
She sighed. Shortly before she left the Tendo dojo she had raided her   
father's cash stash. He would probably have spent it on booze anyway.   
Even with the extra money she did not know if it was enough for all   
the things she would need. This was the other reason why she was   
dressed the way she was. Who could resist a cute girl like her? It had   
worked in the past and it should work now.  
  
"Let's see. The first item on the list... a white leotard." She frowned   
and looked around for a suitable clothing store. A shop on her left   
caught her attention. There was a sign in the window that said:  
  
ON SALE NOW!  
Nerima Collection.  
50% discount  
  
5 minutes later she exited the shop with a happy smile. What a lucky   
break! She bought a white leotard that was extremely durable, the   
sales lady said there was some material interwoven they used in   
bulletproof vests as well, some bracers and boots. Apparently the   
collection didn't sell as well in Juuban as it did in Nerima and the   
owner of the shop needed to get rid of the stuff leaving her with a   
good deal. No over powered martial artists here. She shuddered   
slightly as the thought of a crazy gymnast serviced. Luckily this leotard   
wasn't black.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi drooled.  
There it was, all the ice cream she could possibly want just out of   
reach.  
  
"It's not fair." She whined to herself. "Of all the times to be broke it   
has to be when the new ice-cream shop opened."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem" a voice broke to her self-pity.  
  
She turned to her right to see a girl with red hair wearing a straw hat   
standing there. The strange girl smiled at her and a mischievous glint   
appeared in her eyes.  
  
"Watch this." She said.  
  
Ranma, as if you didn't know, walked to the counter of the ice-cream   
shop switching too her ultra cute girl mode. The young boy behind the   
counter was immediately shocked with sugar overdose. A short time   
later Ranma walked away with two ice cream parfaits, leafing the boy   
behind.  
  
"Here you go." Ranma handed the blonde girl one of the parfaits.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you. That is really nice of you. My name   
is Usagi what's yours?"  
  
Ranma was slightly shaken by the enthusiastic response from the girl.  
  
"I... eeuh... Ranma"  
  
"Thank's again Ranma-chan. You don't mind if I call you Ranma-chan   
do you? You can call me Usagi-chan. That's what friends do. I would   
like to be friends. You where really nice getting me that ice cream so   
you want to be friends right? Let's go sit over there."  
  
Ranma was half dragged to one of the booths. She was slightly dazed   
from the bubbly friendliness this girl radiated.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi and Ranma both walked towards the apartment Ranma and her   
mother where staying. Usagi had insisted on helping the short redhead   
with some of the packages she was carrying. Ranma didn't want to   
hurt her new friend's feelings, so she agreed. It was nice having a   
friend that didn't want to marry and / or kill her.  
  
With a timid "Tadaima!" from Ranma both girls entered the apartment.   
The redhead was slightly worried about the reaction of her mother.   
Although she knew her mother wasn't bothered by her female form   
she hadn't worn female clothes since she stopped being 'Ranko'. She   
didn't consider that when she left this morning.  
  
"Okaeri nasai, Ranma-chan." came her mother's voice from the   
kitchen.  
  
Nodoka walked out of the kitchen. She noticed her child wasn't alone.   
A girl with blond hair in two ponytails and carrying some packages   
stood in the hall removing her shoos.  
  
"Who is this dear?"  
  
"eeuhm... This is Usagi mom. A friend I met today."  
  
"That's nice dear. It is good to see you making some new friends.   
Lunch is almost ready and there should be enough for three."  
  
Both the blonde and the redhead immediately brightened with the   
mentioning of food. After putting the packages in Ranma's room both   
Usagi and Ranma helped Nodoka set the table and bring out the   
dishes. With a chorus of "Itadakimasu!" both the girls started on there   
food. Nodoka was about too reprimand her child for eating so fast   
when she noticed Usagi was a close second in speed to Ranma. 'Oh,   
great. A second vacuum cleaner. You would almost think those two are   
related.' Ranma being used to another person eating at the table   
eating as fast as him absentmindedly started stealing food from   
Usagi's plate.  
  
"Hey! That's my pickle." came the response from the blonde.  
  
Ranma blinked. "Eeuhm..."  
  
Then he noticed two pickles from his own plate disappearing. She   
began to grin. Soon the war was on. Both pair of chopsticks clattered   
in attack and defense. Ranma was clearly more skilled but Usagi was   
extremely determined when it came to her food. Both girls had huge   
smiles on their faces and Nodoka was glad to see her daughter was   
having some fun again. She hadn't seen Ranma this relaxed in a long   
time.  
  
After lunch was finished they helped clean the table and Usagi had to   
leave. She promised Ranma she would be back tomorrow to show the   
red head around town and introduce her too some of her own friends.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the day Ranma stayed in her room working on the second   
stage of her plan.  
  
"Sewing machines are for amateurs. Chestnut fist revised! Speed   
sewing!"  
  
The one good thing about all the crazy martial arts forms Ranma had   
encountered was the ability to apply her skills to just about anything.   
It didn't take long before the design she had in mind was finished. She   
held up the sailor scout uniform she just finished and grinned.  
  
"Am I the best or what?"  
  
The uniform looked exactly like the regular scout uniform with a few   
alterations. The skirt was dark green with silver trim and she ditched   
the bows. They wouldn't last long in a fight anyway. Instead there   
were silver straps crossing the front of the uniform. The boots where   
the same color as the skirt with silver tips on the toes; long white   
gloves for the hands and a silver tiara to complete the ensemble.   
There was one last thing she picked up at a costume shop in town; a   
silver mask that covered her eyes to give some anonymity.  
  
Finished with her work she cleaned up the mess in her room and hid   
the costume in the closet. It was almost time for dinner and she   
needed to wash up and change. Tonight the third part of her plan   
would be tested. She just hoped it would work.  
  
* * *  
  
After dinner Ranma told his mother he wanted to go to bed early   
because he was still tired. He waited an hour in his room before he   
heard his mother get ready for bed as well.  
  
As silent as possible he opened his bedroom door and used his   
sneaking skills to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He sighed in   
relief when he returned and closed the door behind him. A splash and   
he transformation later he was damp and female.  
  
It didn't take long before she had changed in her costume and put the   
silver mask on. She used a green bow to put her red hair in a loose   
ponytail instead of the pigtail. There was one problem though she   
didn't think of. The pendent from Akane. She frowned. This could be a   
problem. She contemplated leaving it behind but she really didn't want   
to do that. Then a solution presented itself. The silver tiara she bought   
had a fake gemstone imbedded in it. With some work she was able to   
remove it without damaging the tiara and replace it with the stone   
from the pendent. It actually looked better that way.  
  
Satisfied whit the result she walked to the window of her room and   
opened it. Even though she was a considerable distance from the   
ground it wasn't a problem for the experienced martial artist. She   
jumped and grabbed the windowsill. With a few bounces she was on   
top of the buildings roof. Some of the stars were just coming out in the   
evening sky. Looking around over the district she spread out her   
senses. 'There'. She could feel something. It felt similar to the monster   
she had seen yesterday in the park. Whit a short run and a jump she   
was roof hopping in the direction she had felt the disturbance.  
  
It didn't take long before she reached a deserted playground. Scanning   
around she searched for the disturbance she had felt. A high-pitched   
shriek caught her attention. It came from the other end of the   
playground. She started to run and screeched to a halt when she   
reached the scene.  
  
A young girl was lying on the ground looking slightly bruised. A similar   
monster she had seen yesterday loomed over her.  
  
"Hey ugly! Pick on someone your own size."  
  
That caught the monsters attention and it turned towards Ranma. The   
redhead slightly shuddered when she noticed the 'face' of the creature.   
Where the eyes should have been where twin black holes devoid of   
any life. The monster started to approach fixed on its new target. It   
led out a high-pitched shriek and increased its speed. Ranma backed   
away quickly to lead the monster away from its girl that was still on   
the ground. When they where a good distance away. She stopped and   
settled in a loose defensive stance.  
  
"Now let's see what you got ugly! Take this! VACUUM SHATTER!"  
  
Ranma let loose whit a storm of small yellow blade like blasts. It was   
actually a combination of small vacuum blades and the technique   
Ryoga used when he threw his bandanas. The blasts were razor sharp   
and would cut through anything. The monster didn't stand a change   
and was reduced to dust.  
  
"That was actually kind of easy." Ranma complimented herself with a   
smug smile. She heard a gasp and looked up from the pile of dust. Not   
far from here stood the girl from before with wide eyes.  
  
The girl opened her mouth and asked with a shaky voice, "Who are   
you?"  
  
***  
  
END PART II 


	3. Complications

Just a plan   
Author: Poly  
  
Authors note:  
I have 2 pre readers! Thank you, thank you, thank you for offering your   
help. It will improve the story greatly. (Not to mention my grammar. lol) I   
plan on completing this fic so don't worry about me abandoning it. This is   
a grammar and spelling update as well.  
  
Disclaimer:  
What do you mean there not mine! Are you sure?  
Part III  
Complications  
  
Pluto frowned. There was a disturbance in the time stream that had   
eluded her grasp for the last two days.  
  
She was not happy.  
  
Grasping her time staff, she started at the beginning once more. The   
original disturbance manifested itself when a new type of monster   
appeared in Juuban Park. Considering the fact that a new threat always   
seemed more powerful then the last, this monster was surprisingly easily   
defeated by the Inner Senshi. What was even more confusing was the lack   
of a pattern. With seemingly random attacks with no clear goal.  
If it was just a renegade monster it shouldn't have had such a widespread   
influence on the time stream.  
  
As things stood now, the image of crystal Tokyo was in constant flux.   
Barely visible one minute and in total chaos the next. She sighed in   
frustration. Sifting through alternate possibilities, she tried to determine   
the origin of the thread. She gasped, when all of a sudden, the image of   
crystal Tokyo was strong once more. Something or someone had   
influenced the time stream which resulted in this shift in the pattern. It   
didn't last long though before it reverted back to flux. Intrigued with this   
new development, Pluto investigated the new split in time. Hopefully this   
would lead to some more answers.  
  
Concentrating her magic, she tried to summon an image of the event that   
had just occurred. The Time Gate seemed sluggish in responding to her   
command. Slowly, an image began to form in the mist of time.   
  
Pluto frowned.  
  
It was not what she was expecting. It revealed the back of a black card   
decorated with golden stars. It seemed to hover in the mist and was   
getting bigger.  
  
She blinked.  
  
"Wait a minute, this is not supposed to happen!"  
  
Meanwhile the card had grown to over 2 meters in size and was getting   
closer. Then it turned. Pluto paled when she saw the symbol on the front.  
  
"Oh, no. Not them!"  
  
Then the card was upon her, wrapping itself around her in a black sphere.   
When it was over, Pluto was imprisoned in a black shiny bubble. She   
prayed that whatever new force was out there would be enough to aid her   
queen in defeating this terrible foe. She no longer had the power to do it   
herself.  
  
* * *  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"EEP! She wants to know who I am! What do I do now! I didn't think of a   
name yet! Stupid, stupid, stupid. Ok Ranma, I should keep calm. Think   
quickly. What do I know about these girls? The scouts are named after the   
planets and the moon. Can't go for those. Sure ain't going to use Ranko,   
might as well tell mom immediately. Think stupid, think."  
  
Being nervous and being Ranma, she scratched the back of her head. Her   
hand brushing the tiara that adorned her forehead.  
  
"That's it! The tiara and the pendent stone!"  
  
"Yeah, you can call me Sailor Sapphire, yeah and I fight for love and   
justice and all fluffy animals and cute stuff like that, he he... got to go   
now.  
Bye!"  
  
With a leap, she landed on one of the nearby climbing jungle gyms and   
bounced towards the trees that surrounded the playground.  
  
The young women Ranma had rescued stared after her disappearing   
savior. "That was amazing!" She thought. "I can't wait to tell my friends at   
work. They're never going to believe this."  
  
She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small tape recorder. Pressing a   
button she stopped the recording. She finally had the break she hoped for.   
The monster attack didn't seem too bad anymore.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma bounced from rooftop to rooftop feeling the wind flowing through   
her hair. This was what she liked about the art the most. The freedom it   
provided. She slowly relaxed cutting down her pace to a more normal   
speed. She was close to blowing her cover tonight. She was surprised to   
find a monster that quickly this evening. Disposing of it was even more of   
a disappointment. It wasn't a challenge worthy of her skills as a martial   
artist. No, the real problem was the girl and the question she had asked.   
It occurred to Ranma, that her cover was not as thoroughly prepared as   
she had imagined. She needed to work on her speeches as well to be able   
to pull off her new alter ego.  
  
"Got to keep in character after all. Better write some stuff down" she   
mused to herself.  
  
Jumping to the roof of a five-story building she halted for a moment   
extending her senses to scan her surroundings. Finding nothing she   
continued on her way.  
  
"It seems there are no more monsters to dust tonight. Better head home   
and get some sleep. Now which way was the apartment again? If I'm not   
careful, I'll pull a Ryoga and end up in Yokohama. No need to get lost   
now."  
  
It only took a few minutes to find her way back home. Silently, she   
slipped through the apartment window. It wasn't until she was a few steps   
inside until she realized she had made a mistake.  
  
"ACK! This is mom's room!"  
  
There was a shape of her mother under the covers of the large bed. She   
stirred a little mumbling a few words and eyes fluttering briefly. She   
mumbled, "Dearest, are you sure you have to take our son?"  
  
Ranma froze.  
  
After a minute of holding her breath and trying not to move she exhaled   
and started to sneak toward the door. Slowly gripping the doorknob she   
started to slowly turn it. She cringed with every little squeak it made.   
Finally able to open the door she took a quick and silent step outside   
carefully closing the door behind her. She let out a sigh of relief. Sweat   
was clinging to her forehead. If her mother found a Senshi in her room   
that was in reality her son, she would have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Tiptoeing towards her own room, she slipped inside. She quickly removed   
the fake Senshi uniform, stuffed it under her bed and crept under the   
covers. She was asleep in minutes. Keeping out of trouble was far more   
exhausting then fighting a monster.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Am I dreaming?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
* * *  
  
Rays of the morning sun crept through the bedroom window. A few birds   
chirped their early morning songs. It was a perfectly peaceful morning.   
Underneath the covers of the bed, a certain pig-tailed martial artist began   
to stir. Ever so slowly the red-head emerged from beneath the covers.   
Dangling her feet outside the bed, she sat up. She suppressed a yawn and   
scratched an itch on her side.  
  
It was a wonderful experience for her to wake up without being thrown   
out of the window first. She could really start to like that change in her   
morning routine. Groggily, she walked towards the bathroom.  
Halfway down the hallway she encountered her mother who was already   
fully dressed and just returning from retrieving the newspaper.  
  
Nodoka gave her son turned daughter an odd look.  
  
"Good morning dear. If I may ask, why are you in your girl form and   
wearing panties when you went to bed as a boy?"  
  
This stopped Ranma dead in her tracks. Her eyes opened wide in panic   
suddenly a hundred percent awake.   
  
She twitched nervously.  
  
"I, uh. That is, I accidentally splashed myself with water while I was   
getting a drink? And since Usagi is coming over today and she doesn't   
know about my curse I thought I would get ready?"  
  
Her mother raised an eyebrow and considered this answer.  
  
"That's alright then dear. Now hurry up end get a bath while I finish   
breakfast."  
  
With that said, she continued towards the kitchen leaving a relieved   
Ranma behind.  
  
"Man, that was close. Had too many of those lately." Wearing boxers in a   
Sailor fuku was just not an option. Still somewhat shaken, she reached   
the bathroom happy to have a chance to take a relaxing bath to soothe   
her nerves.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma made quick work of her breakfast. Usagi would be here in a few   
minutes to show her around Juuban.   
  
She was happy about that. Spending a day with a friend without being   
glomped or attacked was something to look forward to. She had ditched   
the summer dress she was wearing yesterday and had chosen a green   
blouse and black slacks ensemble. No need to manipulate store owners   
today with her cute girly looks, so she might as well get comfortable in   
clothes she preferred to wear. The blouse had the added advantage that it   
concealed the tiara with the sapphire stone she now wore around her neck   
instead of the necklace.  
  
Her mother was quietly reading the newspaper, so Ranma offered to clean   
the table and got a nod of approval from her mother. Using skills from her   
time working at the Cat cafe, the job was finished in no time.  
  
"Watcha reading mom?"  
  
Nodoka handed over the paper and pointed toward an article.  
  
"Let's see... Monster attack, bla bla bla, new Senshi calling herself Sailor   
Sapphire, bla bla bla, impressive attack, bla bla bla, written by..."  
Ranma almost groaned. It must be bad karma or something. Of all the   
people in the city she could have rescued, it had to be an intern at a   
newspaper!  
  
She handed the paper back to her mother.  
  
"You know son, I could almost swear I had a dream about this new Senshi   
last night." A thoughtful look appeared in her ayes.  
  
Ranma was immensely relieved when the doorbell rang announcing   
Usagi's arrival.  
  
Ranma went to answer the door and was greeted by the bubbly blonde.  
  
"Good morning Ranma. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Sure!" Ranma replied. "What did you have in mind for today?"  
  
"I was planning on showing you around this morning. We are meeting   
some of my friends for lunch and we could go somewhere fun together."  
  
"Sounds great Usagi-chan. let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
Two girls where walking side by side down the street. They looked quite   
content.  
  
"I think you're seriously addicted to ice-cream Usagi-chan. It's not even   
lunch time yet!"  
  
Ranma might be considered a human vacuum cleaner by some people but   
even she had her limit when it came to sweets. The blonde just happily   
licked her ice-cream cone and smiled.  
  
"Usagi? Do you know where the nearest post-office box is? I need to mail   
a letter to my fia... a friend."  
  
"Sure!" She happily replied. "It should be just around the corner down this   
street."  
  
They turned left and entered one of the more busy streets of the financial   
district. Ranma walked over to the post-office box and attempted to mail   
her letter.  
After a few attempts she gave the box a good kick to vent her frustration.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
A head plopped out of the box.  
  
"You'll pay for that Ranma!"  
  
A couple of legs popped out of the bottom and Tsubasa ran off. Ranma   
was still standing there holding the letter in her hand too stunned to act.  
  
"That was... weird."  
  
Usagi fully agreed.  
  
* * *  
  
Ami and Rei where walking in the busy shopping district of Juuban. They   
where heading towards 'The   
  
Press Print', one of the largest bookstores in Tokyo.  
  
"And you are positive it was the same energy reading you picked up in the   
park?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm absolutely positive. I left the Mercury computer on passive scan   
all night just in case.   
  
There was a 99% match between the reading from last night and the   
reading from the park."  
  
"And you are sure it was destroyed?"  
  
Ami hesitated. "It would seem the only logical conclusion. There was a   
strong energy spike just before the original signal totally disappeared."  
  
They both went silent as they entered the store.  
  
"We should discuss this at the next meeting." Ami proposed. "And I   
believe we should tell Usagi today as well."  
  
Rei snorted. "We're supposed to meet a new friend of hers remember? I   
don't think there will be enough time to discuss this. Not that it would do   
any good anyway."  
  
Ami sighed. "Very well, we will discuss this another time then. Will we   
meet in half an hour at the front door?"  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
Both girls went their separate ways. Ami headed towards the classical   
literature department. She wanted to add some new books to her already   
impressive collection. Rei went hunting for some new manga and   
hopefully keep it from a certain blonde girl.  
  
There peaceful browsing was rudely interrupted when the screaming   
outside started.  
  
* * *  
  
"Usagi-chan? Why are all those people running down the street?"  
  
"I don't know Ranma. Could it be because there is a huge mud monster   
heading towards us?"  
  
"Yeah, that should do it."  
  
* * *  
  
END PART III 


	4. Scream!

Just a plan   
Author: Poly  
  
Authors note:  
And another chapter done! I'm keeping them around 2000 words each.   
Please feel free comment on the story. Although I have the main plotline   
there are still plenty of opportunities too change things.  
  
Disclaimer:  
What do you mean there not mine! Are you sure?  
Part IV  
Scream!  
  
When the screaming started both Ami and Rei ran out the bookstore. They   
stopped when they noticed the monster waltzing down the street.  
  
"Let's go over there and transform." Rei pointed towards a small alley on   
their right.  
  
Once the two girls were out of sight, they pulled out there Hanshin rods   
and transformed into Sailor Mars and Mercury. Ami immediately started to   
assess the situation. She scanned the monster using her computer.  
  
"This new creature seems to be roughly twice the size of the one we   
encountered in Juuban Park. I'm getting stronger energy readings as   
well."  
  
"I will turn it into dust no matter how big it is." Mars took a step forward   
and readied her attack.  
  
"Flame sniper!"  
  
The monster seemed unfazed by the approaching attack. At the last   
second it seemed to flow to the side reforming its body back to its   
humanoid form.  
  
"We better be careful Mars! That thing is extremely fast. It's nothing like   
the last one we encountered."  
  
She barely managed to finish her words when the mud monster flowed   
forwards. Half a dozen tentacles seemed to fly from its side trying to grab   
the two Senshi. Both girls started dodging like mad. It was all they could   
do for now to prevent from being grabbed.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi and Ranma both stared at the mud monster for a minute.  
  
"Wow. It's big." Ranma commented.  
  
Usagi was thinking about an excuse too leave and keep her new friend   
safe when Ranma beat her to the punch.  
  
"Should call for the police or something?"  
  
"That's a good idea! You go look for a phone over there and I will go in   
the opposite direction."  
  
Ranma was relieved when Usagi seemed to agree with her suggestion.   
With her friend safe, she would have time to deal with the monster   
without compromising her identity.  
  
They both went their separate ways. Usagi looking for a place to   
transform and Ranma took to the roofs as soon as she was out of sight.   
When Ranma reached the roof of the building opposite of the monster she   
noticed there were already two people engaging the monster. She   
recognized the girl in the red skirt as the one that dusted the monster in   
the Park. They didn't seem to have too much luck this time though.  
  
She winced when one of the tentacles the monster had sprouted wrapped   
itself around the girl in the blue skirt. She was about to interfere   
regardless if she would be recognized or not when a third scout came   
running down the street throwing some sort of multicolored energy attack.   
It hit the monster head on. It dropped the girl and crashed in the nearby   
building reducing half of it to rubble. Fortunately, all the people had   
already evacuated the immediate area.  
  
The three Senshi regrouped and carefully approached the gaping hole in   
the building. There was a loud shriek and dozens of tentacles flew from   
the rubble knocking the newly arrived scout across the street and   
grabbing the other two. She came to a halt when she hit the wall of the   
building Ranma was hiding on. The mud monster freed itself from the   
rubble and started walking towards the last free Senshi.  
  
Ranma was frustrated. Whit two hostage there was a limit to what she   
could do without endangering them. The three Senshi could probably   
destroy the monster if it wasn't for those tentacles. She was always good   
at thinking her way out of dire situations when it involved a fight and now   
was no exception. She grabbed the tiara from her neck and channeled as   
much chi as possible in it. It began to glow with a white light shades of   
blue flickered through it when it interacted with the sapphire.  
  
Aiming carefully, she flung the tiara at the monster. It rotated so fast it   
looked like it was a disk of white light that cleaved the air. The monster let   
out a scream when he lost half of its tentacles. They were cut off clean at   
the side where they sprouted. The next thing that happened even   
surprised Ranma. When the tiara sailed past the monster, it made a sharp   
turn and sliced through the other set of tentacles returning towards   
Ranma. In a reflex, she snagged it out of the air. The stone seemed to   
pulse for a second before it returned to normal.  
  
Meanwhile the scouts took the momentary distraction to their advantage   
and fired their attacks. The monster was a pile of dust in a matter of   
seconds.  
  
With the monster disposed, Ranma didn't hang around. She took of in   
search of her friend.  
  
* * *  
  
The three Senshi had left the scene when police started to arrive. A couple   
of streets away, they detransformed in an alley. Back in civilian garb, they   
mingled whit the crowd.  
  
"Oh my god!" Usagi franticly exclaimed. "I almost forgot about Ranma!   
We have to go find her. What if she got hurt?"  
  
"I'm sure she is alright Usagi." Ami tried to calm the frantic blonde. "Let's   
head back the way we came. I'm sure we will run into her along the way."  
  
Walking down the street the three girls headed back. Usagi kept looking   
around for her missing red headed friend. They were halfway back when a   
flash of red in the crowd attracted her attention.  
  
"Ranma!" Usagi called.  
  
"Usagi? I have been looking all over for you!" Ranma approached the   
three girls. "The police have closed the street where the monster attack   
took place. I didn't know where you had gone. I'm glad too see that thing   
didn't get you."  
  
"He he. No the monster didn't get me. I wasn't anywhere near it. Nope   
not me. he he." Rei twitched a little nervously because of the blonde's   
antics. Ranma didn't seem too notice.  
  
"Ranma? These are my friends Ami and Rei." Both girls nodded and smiled   
when they were introduced.  
  
"Hi! Nice ta meetcha. Any friend of Usagi is a friend of mine. Now let's get   
that lunch you promised me Usagi. I noticed a ramen shop not far from   
here. Let's get something too eat there."  
  
Usagi brightened. "To the food we shall go then." She struck a heroic pose   
and started walking of. It would have looked impressive if she hadn't   
tripped over her own feet and landed on her rear.  
  
"Bwahahaha! You sure are clumsy Usagi!" It was then that Ranma realized   
he had done it again. The old Saotome foot in the mouth technique.  
  
"Whaaaaaa!" Usagi cried. "You are so mean Ranma!"  
  
The red head started to panic. She didn't mean to make her friend cry. If   
there was anything Ranma couldn't stand, it was a girl crying.  
  
"Please don't cry Usagi. I didn't mean it!" She started to franticly wave her   
arms while trying to apologize.  
  
Both Ami and Rei sighed. It would be one of those days.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you think of Usagi's friend Ami?" Rei asked the dark haired girl.  
  
"I think she is a nice person. A little rough around the edges, but hard not   
to like. I think she has a lot in common with Usagi. You have to agree with   
me on that after seeing them eat." Ami giggled a little.  
  
Rei and Usagi were walking a little behind the two people of there   
conversation. They had just left the Juuban aquarium they had visited   
after lunch.  
  
Rei looked at the red head that was animatedly talking too Usagi. "I   
suppose she is a nice person. There is just something I can't lay my finger   
on. More a sort of feeling I'm getting whenever I'm near her."  
  
"I could take a scan of her just to be sure." Ami pulled out her Mercury   
computer and pressed a few buttons.  
"She looks normal to me. None of these readings would suggest   
otherwise." She concluded.  
  
Rei frowned but let the matter drop. They had more pressing matters to   
consider after all. She would just keep an eye on the girl and see what   
happened.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma was sitting on the flat roof of the apartment building. He was male   
once more and currently in deep thought. Today was full of surprises and   
he needed some time to sort them out. He had lots of fun going with   
Usagi and her friends. 'What was the name of that longhaired girl again?   
Rei I believe.' That girl had a larger then normal Ki potential. He had to   
suppress his own Ki as much as possible when he was near her. She kept   
giving him funny looks though.  
  
As much fun as he had today, the monster attack was a downside. He   
would never have thought to stumble on them. He figured he would   
change in his fake costume, look for a monster and fight it. As it would   
appear now he needed his disguise at hand all day long. Perhaps he could   
do something about that with Mousse's hidden weapon technique. You   
didn't fight a guy that long without picking up some of the basics.  
  
His hesitation to show himself today had almost cost those two Senshi   
their lives. He vowed he would not let that happen again. It was pure luck   
that inspired him to use the tiara.  
  
He twiddled the tiara around in his hands. It had taken a bit of   
experimenting but he finally figured it out. The stone that was imbedded   
in the tiara seemed to be some sort of Ki resonator. When he had charged   
it with his Ki it had acted like a magnet. Adjusting his aura would either   
repel or attract it. With some practice, he could probable control its flight   
more effectively.  
  
It also provided a clue too the effects the stone had on his curse. If the   
curse was causing his aura to seek out water the stone would probably   
neutralize that. It also explained why he was so much more prone to   
being splashed then the other people with curses. His Ki supply was   
bigger and would attract more water. Ranma grinned. The shopkeeper   
that sold Akane the stone didn't know what he was talking about. This was   
probably the most non-magical artifact he had laid his eyes on and more   
valuable than he could imagine.  
  
* * *  
  
The five Inner Senshi where gathered at the shrine. The topic of this   
emergency meeting was the new enemy and there possible ally. Four pair   
of eyes where focused on Ami because they knew she already has   
assessed the situation.  
  
Ami gathered her notes  
.  
"Let's start with the monsters we encountered over the last days. They   
seemed to be composed of a common base material and their energy   
readings are an almost perfect match. The main difference between the   
monster we fought in the park and the one we encountered today was its   
behavior and the amount of power it generated."  
  
"Then why was the one we dusted today so much bigger?" Rei asked.  
  
"I believe it adjusted its shape to compensate for the extra power   
generated." Ami replied.  
  
They all nodded understandingly although none really did.  
  
"We have no clear idea of their goals and motives." Ami continued. "They   
don't seem to steal energy or anything else. One of them just appears and   
causes a lot of panic until it is destroyed. This brings me to my next   
point."  
  
She pulled out a newspaper and laid it on the table.  
  
"I know we destroyed two of those things. However, I did pick up a similar   
signal last night. It didn't last long and it appeared to be destroyed."  
  
She pointed towards an article so the others could see.  
  
"This confirms it. Combined with what we have seen today I would say   
there is a new Senshi running around."  
  
* * *  
  
"No! You can't make me!"  
  
Nodoka raised an eyebrow.  
"You will agree, or else anything you will be wearing is this!"  
  
"EEP! Anything but that! It's PINK!" Ranma shuddered 'I hate pink.'  
  
"I'm glad you agree dear. Now come along daughter. We have a lot of   
shopping too do."  
  
* * *  
  
END PART IV 


	5. Unexpected results

Just a plan   
Author: Poly  
  
Authors note:  
-QuickSilver Knight- thanks for sticking up for me. I appreciate it. Usually   
I update previous chapters whenever I release a new one. I do have two   
pre readers.  
I breached the 10.000 words barrier! Bwahahaha…! (Enter evil laugh #43)  
  
Disclaimer:  
What do you mean there not mine! Are you sure?  
  
Part V  
Unexpected results  
  
All of the inner Senshi where still somewhat dumbstruck by Ami's   
statement.  
  
Makoto grabbed the newspaper and started reading the article. She   
frowned when she was finished.  
  
"It says here that she calls herself Sailor Sapphire. Isn't that more of a   
dark moon family name? I thought that we were done with that?"  
  
"It's highly unlikely." Ami responded. "Her name is probably derived from   
her tiara." She tapped a few buttons on her computer bringing up a   
somewhat blurred image of a silver tiara with a sapphire stone imbedded   
in it.  
  
"The Mercury computer managed to capture this image when Usagi, Rei   
and I were engaging the tentacle monster in front of the bookstore."  
  
Usagi blinked. "You managed to take a picture when you where grabbed   
by those tentacles?"  
  
Ami blushed. "No, Usagi-chan. I always leave the computer on to collect   
data during our battles for further analysis. The reason I'm showing you   
this image is because the attack that sliced off the monster's tentacles   
had a strong resemblance to your Moon Tiara Action attack."  
  
"I haven't used that attack in ages!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"The Moon Tiara Action attack wouldn't have been effective anyway." Ami   
continued her story. "The attack with the silver tiara was several times   
more effective. Not only did it have a higher energy reading, but its   
energy field was highly compressed. This thing could have cut through   
anything."  
  
"This is why you think she's a Senshi?" Minako asked. "Perhaps we should   
ask Artemis or Luna if they remember her from the silver millennium."  
  
Rei huffed. "You know their memories still have holes. We could ask Pluto   
if we could get in contact with her."  
  
"She is probably in the time gate. I'm surprised she hadn't shown up yet.   
With Michiru and Haruka touring Europe, we have no way of contacting   
her. Hotaru must be having lots of fun over there." Minako sighed. "I wish   
I could go to Europe and meet all the cute boys over there." Her eyes   
glazed over and she gazed into the distance.  
  
Rei groaned. "Could we keep on track here!" She exclaimed extremely   
irritated. "Please continue Ami."  
  
"Thank you, Rei. As I was saying, because she has a similar attack as   
Usagi, it is possible she's a Senshi. There are only two real possibilities   
here. She's is either an enemy pretending to help us like the three lights   
or she is a previously unknown Senshi. I don't think she is an enemy since   
she tried to avoid us during the battle with the tentacle monster. If she   
wanted to gain our trust, she would have shown herself."  
  
"So that's how you know she,s a Senshi? Is it possible that she's only   
pretending to be a Senshi?" Usagi asked confused.  
  
"Usagi, no one can pretend to be a Senshi. There is no way a normal   
person could produce enough energy without some sort of power source.   
She has to have some sort of magical energy to do what she did."  
  
"Oh." Usagi had lost interest in the conversation already and had snatched   
one of Rei's manga's.  
  
"Hey! Give that back meatball head!"  
  
"But Rei! I hadn't read this one yet."  
  
The meeting degenerated from that point, since there was nothing more   
important to discuss anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma was in hell. Ryoga always complained he 'had seen hell' because of   
Ranma but he never had to go shopping with his mother. He would get   
lost anyway. She sighed and assessed her new attire in the full length   
mirror of the dressing room. She was wearing a simple yet elegant dark   
blue, sleeveless evening gown. There was a slight frown on the red head's   
face.  
  
"You look wonderful dear." Her mother assured her.  
  
That was another strange part. Her mother had dragged her along to this   
mall for 'necessity's' as she liked to call them. Ranma didn't know what   
trying on every single dress in this store had to do with 'necessary'.   
Somehow her mother had got it into her head to teach Ranma to be a   
proper 'young lady'. Just because she had been spending a bit more time   
in female form because of her new friends.  
  
Ranma sighed. She really didn't have much choice in the matter. She   
would do anything to keep her mother happy.  
  
Apparently her mother missed the time she spent with 'Ranko'. Then there   
was the added incentive of that 'pink' thing. "I think I preferred the   
katana." She thought to herself.  
  
The truly frightening thing was not all the shopping, but the fact that she   
was now wondering if this dress would go better with blue or black shoes.   
She was developing a fashion sense!  
  
She turned around from side to side to get a better look in the mirror. She   
had to admit to herself, she looked absolutely stunning.  
  
"That is the last dress I wanted you to try on dear." Her mother handed   
her a green knee length skirt and a white blouse.  
  
Ranma had almost bolted this morning when her mother had handed her   
the clothes. The color combination was a dead ringer for the fake Senshi   
uniform. She grabbed the articles and stepped in the changing booth,   
pulling the curtain shut behind her.  
  
She struggled to free herself from the blue dress and scratched under the   
straps of her new bra. 'That thing itches.' It was another articled of   
clothing that her mother had insisted on.  
  
She could still hear her mother say; "A young lady always wears the   
proper undergarments."  
  
She didn't know what her mother considered proper though. Now that was   
a total embarrassment. It was one of the first stops the two of them had   
made. The articles her mother had pointed out in the lingerie shop would   
almost make Happosai drool with lust.  
  
She would never openly admit it, but wearing a bra was more   
comfortable. And with the pendant stone, she would not suffer total   
humiliation by unexplainable splashes of hot water.  
  
Closing the last of the buttons on her blouse she finished dressing in her   
new outfit.  
  
* * *  
  
Lazily hanging on big cushion Ranma was flipping through the TV   
channels. There didn't seem to be any good shows on television tonight.   
After helping her mother clean up the dishes after dinner, she was too   
tired to do anything else. She couldn't understand why girls enjoyed   
shopping so much. Her feet were killing her. She flipped the channel again   
and stopped when a news item caught her attention."  
  
"… In other news, this evening a local shopping mall was burned to the   
ground. Fire crews arrived within fifteen minutes when the fire was   
reported. After a couple of hours the commander declared the fire under   
control. The mall was closed at the time the fire started and there were no   
injuries. The estimated damage to the complex is over one hundres   
million yen. Local residents are advised to keep their doors and windows   
closed to keep the smoke from affecting their homes. Local hospitals are   
on stand by to assist people with lung and eye problems. Further   
investigation…"  
  
The TV showed images of a fireman carrying water hoses and other   
equipment. The wreckage in the background was dimly lit by the residual   
fires. Black smoke lingered in the air blocking out the stars.  
  
Ranma blinked when she realized the mall that had burned down was the   
same one she and her mother had visited earlier that day. "Perhaps, there   
is such a thing as poetic justice after all."  
  
She yawned. Pushed the off button and the TV went black. She would turn   
in early tonight. She was just too tired. Saying goodnight to her mother,   
she walked to her room and dropped on her bed. Perhaps she could go   
check out the fire scene when she went out monster hunting. It had to   
wait until tomorrow evening though. She needed some sleep first.  
  
* * *  
  
Ami was in her room talking on the communicator with Minako about the   
new Senshi.  
  
"Artemis couldn't recall any Senshi named Sapphire or Sailor Sapphire or   
anyone who had a uniform matching the description in the newspaper.   
Then again he couldn't be sure since his memory of that time is still very   
fragmented. He just says she could be a new enemy although that's   
always his first response. Have you already talked to Usagi?"  
  
"Yes. Luna couldn't give any answers either. We need Pluto for this. It   
worries me that she hasn't shown up yet. The…"  
  
Ami was interrupted by a bleeping sound.  
  
"Hold it Minako. I'm receiving an energy reading." Her fingers danced over   
the keypad of the Mercury computer pulling up the analysis. There   
appeared a glimpse of irritation in her eyes.  
  
"The energy reading disappeared." She told Minako. "It's the same   
signature as the other two."  
  
"It was destroyed you mean?"  
  
"No. I would have detected any energy reading that could be responsible   
for that. It's seemed to have gone dormant."  
  
"Shouldn't we transform and investigate?" Minako worriedly asked.  
  
"I didn't get a fixed reading. We wouldn't know where to look. I suggest   
we get everybody together tomorrow and search the general area. We   
should get some sleep now and start early in the morning. I will send a   
message to the others."  
  
* * *  
  
The day had started bright and sunny. Four teenage girls were gathered in   
Juuban park.  
  
"Where's meatball head? She should have been here by now." Rei   
growled.  
  
A dust cloud in the distance announced the missing blonde. A panting   
Usagi came to a halt in front of her friends.  
  
"Sorry I'm late gays. Luna didn't wake me in time."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "That would be a first." She commented sarcastically.  
  
"What's the plan Ami?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I did get a general direction of the energy signature. We should split in   
two groups and each search a specific area." She handed Rei a map. "Rei   
could probably sense the monster if she's close enough. My computer   
could do the same." She pointed to an area on the map. If you and Rei   
search this area, Minako, Usagi and I will search here." She pointed   
towards another area on the map.  
  
"Wow. You are so smart Ami-chan." Usagi exclaimed.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm tired from all this walking." Usagi whined. "Can't we get something to   
eat? It's almost lunch time."  
  
"We could go to the nearby mall and get something to eat?" Minako   
proposed.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible." Ami told her two friends. "I heard on the   
news yesterday it was destroyed in a fire. The police suspect it was   
arson."  
  
"WHAT!!" Both blondes shrieked. Setting a mall on fire was the ultimate   
crime in their book.  
  
"That evil arson person should be punished. Let's go investigate!" Usagi   
stormed off.  
  
"But shouldn't we look for the monster first?" Ami with a slightly   
bewildered look asked. It was already too late, Usagi was out of hearing   
range. Ami and Minako had no choice but to followed their friend.  
  
It took them a few minutes to catch up with the blonde. When they   
approached the area with the burnt down building, they were met with   
yellow police tape warning them not to proceed.  
  
"There doesn't appear to be much left." Ami assessed.  
  
The blackened remains of the building were still smoldering, filling the air   
with a nasty smell.  
  
"What did you expect to find here Usagi?" Minako asked. "It's not like the   
arsonist is going to show up just so we could punish him."  
  
She had barely spoken those words when the ground started to rumble   
sending the girls to the ground. With a loud explosion, the ground in front   
of the smoking ruins erupted sending dirt and debris everywhere. A huge   
jet of flames shot towards the heavens. When it receded a humanoid form   
remained, covered in flames. It leaned its head backwards and let loose   
with a familiar sounding shriek.  
  
* * *  
  
The sales lady smiled. "We do have a shipment of the new model   
coming in tomorrow." She informed her customer.  
  
"And you are sure they live up to their reputation?" The customer   
asked.  
  
"The 2000 series is very popular and we didn't have any complaints   
from our customers." The sales lady assured the girl in front of her.  
  
"Sounds promising. I'll be back tomorrow to pick up my order. I think I   
can keep my perverted cousin in line for one more day."  
  
With that, Akane Tendo opened the door of Mallets Inc. and exited the   
shop.  
  
The shopkeeper blinked when the customer had left. She was sure she   
heard the girl mutter something to herself about a moronic cousin   
chasing the entire cheerleading squad. She shrugged and went back to   
do some more paperwork.  
  
* * *  
  
END PART V 


	6. Meeting

Just a plan   
Author: Poly  
  
Authors note:  
I have put in a bit more screen time for Akane as requested. I did not plan   
on making a real crossover with Tenchi. Perhaps in a side story or a   
sequel. Not sure about that yet. Some notes about Ami drawing the wrong   
conclusion. Drawing the wrong conclusion is a reoccurring theme in many   
Ranma stories and Ami does not have any other data suggesting she could   
be wrong.  
  
Disclaimer:  
What do you mean there not mine! Are you sure?  
  
PART VI  
Meeting  
  
Ranma was sitting in the apartment living room reading some manga he   
bought yesterday. Although he liked reading them, he still felt somewhat   
bored. His mother was gone shopping for groceries so he had the place for   
himself.  
  
Looking around he contemplated on what else he could do. He wouldn't go   
out monster hunting until tonight, so he had some time to kill. He could   
call Usagi and ask if she wanted to do something fun today. She always   
seemed to have some ideas. She had a lot more practice having fun than   
he ever did. Perhaps they could go to that crown arcade place she had   
told him about.  
  
Making the decision, he stood up and walked in the kitchen to get a glass   
of water. Just when he finished filling the glass a distant explosion shook   
the building. Ranma didn't know what he was more surprised at. The jet   
of flame he could see through the window or the fact that he didn't get   
splashed while holding a glass of water.  
  
"I guess the pendant stone really does work." He muttered to himself.   
With a flick of his wrist he splashed himself changing too the familiar red   
head. "I guess that's one way to relieve my boredom. Better go   
investigate that flame thing."  
  
She headed to her room to grab the fake Senshi uniform and using her   
speed training was dressed in seconds. She left a short note on the   
kitchen table informing her mother she would be out and left the   
apartment by means of the bedroom window.  
  
Taking to the roofs, she started running towards direction she saw the   
flames. She could already hear the sirens of emergency vehicles in the   
distance. There was an occasional explosion from the area she was   
heading for. Expanding her senses she could feel the same disturbance as   
the first night she encountered that monster. It felt a lot stronger though.   
Perhaps she would get a good fight after all.  
  
* * *  
  
"Eep! That thing looks really scary." Usagi commented.  
  
"There is nobody around. Let's transform!" With a flash of light Minako   
transformed to Sailor Venus. The two other girls soon followed.  
  
It was a good thing they were a lot faster when transformed because the   
monster had noticed them. A fireball the size of a small car was hurtling in   
their direction. They barely had time to dodge. When the projectile passed   
them, they could feel the intense heat it generated.  
  
"Mercury! Can you use your water attack to cool that thing off?" Venus   
shouted.  
  
"I'll try! Shabon Spray Freezing!" The water attack was dead on target   
and impacted with the monster. The monsters flame intensified and the   
water attack evaporated creating a cloud of steam.  
  
Mercury quickly retreated. She scanned the monster with her computer   
and tried to determine if her attack had any effect. She gasped when she   
got a massive energy reading from the monster. "Moon, Venus, this thing   
is extremely strong! We should all hit it simultaneously. We have to keep   
this thing occupied until the others arrive!"  
  
"Let's do it!" Venus shouted. "Crescent beam smash!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Mirage!"  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!  
  
The fire monster brought its arms forward and released a massive jet of   
flames intercepting the incoming attacks. The resulting detonation   
knocked the girls and the monster in opposite directions.  
  
"That hurt." Usagi complained. "Did we stop it?"  
  
"I don't think so." Venus replied. She pointed to the end of the street   
where the fiery creature was getting up, none the worse for were. "You   
have any other ideas Mercury?"  
  
"Not with just the three of us. We need Mars and Jupiter to destroy that   
thing. The amount of energy it's generating is enormous."  
  
Meanwhile the monster seemed to have developed a hunger for fried   
Senshi. Fire was forming into two huge fireballs ready to be thrown at the   
unlucky girls.  
  
"Look out guys! It's ready to attack again." Sailor Moon warned.  
  
All three of them scrambled to their feet to take cover before they were   
toast. They were barely standing when the monster got ready to throw.   
Sailor Moon screamed thinking they would meet their maker when a   
sudden shout pierced the air.  
  
"MOUKU TAKABISHA!"  
  
A blue energy bolt impacted with the monster detonating the two fireballs   
it was holding. The resulting fire engulfed the monster and half the street.   
Windows in the surrounding buildings started to break. Luckily, they were   
still evacuated because of the fire last night.  
  
The three Senshi had to turn their heads raising their arms to protect   
them from the heat.  
  
"What was that?!" Venus exclaimed.  
  
"I thought Mamo-chan was in America?" Usagi was confused. "He doesn't   
throw energy attacks does he?"  
  
"You don't hear me complaining." Venus replied.  
  
Mercury was scanning with her computer to determine the origin of the   
energy bolt. There was a beep and she turned to one of the buildings.   
There was a lone figure in a sailor fuku standing on one of the roofs.   
"Heads up guys! I think our mystery Sailor Sapphire just arrived."  
  
Three pair of eyes focused on the new arrival. "She looks like a Senshi."   
Venus said. "White body suit, green skirt, silver trim. It's all there. And a   
silver mask? She ripped that of from me! Why is she just standing there   
though?"  
  
"I think that's why." Mercury pointed towards the inferno where the   
silhouette of their opponent emerged from the sea of flames.  
  
"But what can she do against that thing if the three of us combined can't   
even destroy it?" Usagi asked worried.  
  
The monster was probably thinking the same because it only spared one   
look at the new arrival before it started to approach its original targets.   
That seemed to irritate the new Senshi, she leapt to the ground landing a   
short distance in front of the walking torch.  
  
"Hey ugly! Don't ignore me!"  
  
The monsters response was a shriek and hurtling fireballs towards the   
obstacle before him.  
  
"Ha! Is that the best you can do?!" The red head simple weaved around   
the projectiles. "You're even more of a wimp than that tentacle   
counterpart of yours!"  
  
"She thinks that monster was a wimp?!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
A cocky grin spread over Sapphire's face. Dodging a couple more fireballs,   
she was leading the monster in an all too familiar spiral.   
  
Mercury was recording the fight with her Mercury computer. She was   
baffled by the energy readings she was getting. They didn't seem to make   
sense. She was definitely detecting magical energy but there was   
something else there as well. The energy seemed to form a pattern that   
was only consistent with a.....   
  
"Everybody get down!"  
  
With that shout, she hit the ground grabbing the nearest steady object.   
Her friends were confused but trusted in her judgment. They immediately   
followed her example.  
  
With a shout of "HIRYUU SHOTEN HA!" the red head finished her move.   
For a second everything seemed quiet. Suddenly a roaring whirlwind   
ascending to the sky. The girl that created it seemed unaffected but the   
monster slowly relented to the powerful surges of wind. Its flames where   
drawn into the vortex creating a whirlwind of fire growing larger and   
larger. The three Senshi watching the attack in awe while clinging to   
anything solid to prevent them from flying off.  
  
The firestorm lasted a full three minutes before it dissipated. Still standing   
in the circle of total destruction was the red headed Senshi. She was   
slightly panting.  
  
"That took a bit more out of me than expected." She muttered to herself.   
  
Lowering her arm, she stood in a relaxed stance. With a loud thud, a black   
and cold form landed behind her, it was reduced to dust when it hit the   
ground. She turned towards the three girls that were scrambling to get to   
their feet. She had a slight grin on her face.  
  
"What are you?" Venus managed to ask with a slightly dry throat.  
  
"That's what I like to know!" A voice called from the side. The new arrivals   
where sailor Mars and Jupiter  
  
"You can call me Sailor Sapphire." Ranma responded. "I'm just here to   
help." She shrugged her shoulders. "Those three looked like they needed   
it."  
  
The three girls she was refering to looked slightly miffed by that remark.   
Mars took a few steps forward.  
  
"Now look here. I want some answers..." She was interrupted by the   
sound of an approaching helicopter.  
  
"Looks like that's my que to leave. See you guys later!" With that, the red   
headed Senshi faded from view using one of her father's secret   
techniques.  
  
The Senshi were stunned. Usagi had eyes the size of dinner plates. "She   
can become invisible?! That's so cool!"  
  
* * *  
"Would you like some lemonade Akane?"  
  
Akane looked up from her spot in the sunny grass. There was a young   
girl approaching her with brownish hair. A large green bow adored the   
end of her long ponytails. "That's alright Sakura. I just want to sit here   
and look over the lake for a while."  
  
"I'll leave you alone then." Sakura replied.  
  
"You don't have to go if you don't want to. Come sit with me for a   
while." She patted a spot of grass on her side. "I could use the   
company."  
  
"Can Mr. Cat sit with us too?" A tabby cat was resting comfortable in   
the little girls arms.  
  
Akane smiled. The girl had a really strange name for her pet   
considering it was a she. It was a good thing Ranma wasn't here. He   
would freak out at the sight of Mr. Cat. "Of course she can sit with us."  
  
Both the girl and Mr. Cat claimed a spot in the soft grass. The tabby   
cat rolling on its back to enjoy the warm rays of the sun.  
  
"You've received a letter?" Sakura asked pointing to the paper the   
other girl was holding.  
  
A slight blush appeared on Akane's face. "It's somewhat personal."   
She hesitantly replied.  
  
They didn't say much after that. Just two people and a cat enjoying   
the weather and a peaceful view. Their peace wasn't long lived. The   
sound of an argument shattered the air.  
  
"Your blowing this way out of proportions!"  
  
"What!? You kissed her you idiot. And you say I'm overreacting! I have   
enough of you. I'm out of here."  
  
"Wait! Come on baby. You know you're the only one for me."  
  
This was soon followed by much begging and pleading. It didn't seem   
to do any good though.  
  
Akane sighed. "It was too good to be true." She muttered to herself.   
"Let's head back to the house Sakura. I don't feel like listening to your   
brother's latest breakup anymore. The two girls and the animal stood   
up and began their walk back.  
  
When they entered the living room, they found aunty Kykiko fumbling   
at the back of the old television set. The screen showed static until it   
flickered and a news broadcast was on.  
  
"Ah ha! It's fixed." She happily exclaimed. Akana's aunt had a strong   
belief it was a waste to throw away things as long as they still worked   
or could be repaired. Not that they needed the money or anything. It   
was just the way she was raised.  
  
"That looks like they fought a war over there." Akane said.  
  
The screen showed an aerial view of a part of Juuban. A large   
shopping complex was burned to the ground and the surrounding   
buildings seemed damaged as well. Part of the concrete street was   
melted.  
  
Kykiko was listening to the reporter. "Hmmmm. Looks like the Sailor   
Senshi were in a battle again. Seems like they have a new member   
too"  
  
"The sailor Senshi?" Akane seemed excited. "There my favorite heroes!   
I thought I collected posters of all of them though. I wonder what the   
new member is like."  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you know where I can find the Tendo dojo?"  
  
The police officer gave the boy in front of him a somewhat odd look. "I'm   
sorry kid. There are no dojo's around this area. This is Juuban not Nerima.   
I suggest you try over there."  
  
* * *  
  
END PART VI 


	7. Between crossfire's

Just a plan   
Author: Poly  
  
Authors note:  
It seems the last chapter did pose some questions. Ranma is not   
recognized because of the mask and different hairstyle mentioned in   
chapter 2. If Superman can become a reporter just because of some   
simple glasses and not be recognized then Ranma could do the same.   
Only in reverse of course. Ranma's attacks are more efficient then the   
Senshi's. There is a reason for that. I should address part of it in this   
chapter. Sorry if I made the Inner Senshi look incompetent. I never meant   
to do that. The Tenchi cross is more of a joke. Don't expect too much of it.   
The last chapter probably featured the largest scene concerning that. On a   
final note, I'm still having a blast writing this story! Don't expect me to   
quit! Bwahahaha...  
  
Disclaimer:  
What do you mean there not mine! Are you sure?  
  
PART VII  
Between crossfire's  
  
Ryoga was walking with a determined look on his face. It didn't mean he   
was less lost though. He just figured if he pretended he knew where he   
was going he would eventually get there. He had to plough through thick   
jungles, cross-desolate deserts and wander through many different towns   
but he was finally back in Tokyo. Now all he had to do was to find the   
Tendo dojo without wandering outside city limits. Perhaps that officer   
across the street could help him.  
  
"Excuse me sir." It never hurt to be polite to a police officer. "Could you   
direct me to the Tendo dojo?"  
  
The police officer almost seemed irritated. "What is it with you kids and   
this Tendo dojo! Like I told the other one before, go to Nerima. That's   
where all the dojos are. Not Juuban!"  
  
Ryoga was about to ask what he meant by that when a familiar feeling   
made him look up. It only took him a full second to faint after his nose   
erupted with blood. "Panty shot and legs..." he muttered lying twitching   
on the ground. Passersby started to avoid him because he was apparently   
a pervert.  
  
The police officer was not surprised seeing one of the Sailor Senshi leaping   
across the street. He had lived in Juuban for a couple of yours after all.   
With a shrug, he started to revive the dazed boy. He seemed to be fine   
after a minute. The police officer pointed him in the direction of Nerima   
and send him on his way. He turned back to his own business and didn't   
notice the boy wandering off after a dozen steps.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma blinked. She could have sworn she just saw Ryoga. It could be   
possible. The lost boy always seemed to surface in the most unlikely of   
places. Putting that thought aside she continued roof hopping home.  
  
She was only a few blocks away from the apartment when she   
remembered she promised to help cook dinner tonight. It was one of   
those mother daughter things her mother seemed to enjoy lately. She did   
like cooking though. Ten yours either forced you to learn or you would   
starve. And the panda couldn't cook a decent meal if his live depended on   
it. He was just good in eating it. There was one particular dish she wanted   
to try tonight. "Better pick up some of those special spices." She muttered   
to herself. Her mother probably wouldn't have bought those.  
  
As luck would have it, there was a small convenience store on the corner   
of the street below her. With a quick hop, she landed in front of the   
entrance. She entered the small building. It wasn't really busy.   
Apparently, this was one of those family stores that were open 24 hours a   
day. Those businesses usually needed it to keep solvent.  
  
The store was tightly packed with racks of foodstuff and other everyday   
groceries. In the back was counter with a young boy reading a manga. He   
didn't even look up when the door chime sounded. Probably just looking   
after the store for his father.  
  
Ranma ducked between two racks looking for her special spices. She   
hoped this store would have them.  
  
"Origami? No. Thyme? That's not it either." Going through the selection of   
spices, she tried to find the right one.  
  
"Got it!" Lifting a small package from the rack she walked too the back of   
the store.  
  
She placed the package on the counter and grabbed some chewing gum   
from one of those racks the place near the cash register to tempt the   
customers. No, not the pink stuff. Just plain white chewing gum. Shudder.   
She hated pink.  
  
With a grin, she grabbed her wallet from her hidden weapon space. She   
grinned. The maneuver was getting easier every time she used it. It did   
have its limits though and she would probably never be able to carry as   
much as Mousse did.  
  
She looked up when she did not seem to get any response from the boy.   
She blinked. The boy just seemed to stare at her completely zoned out.   
Blinking again Ranma tried to gain his attention. Waving her hands before   
his face didn't seem to help. With a shrug, she placed the money on the   
counter and grabbed her groceries. Leaving the shop, she still wondered   
why the kid had been staring like that.  
  
Inside you could hear a body hitting the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
"Apparently she likes cooking."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Usagi asked Makoto.  
  
"Those spices are very specific. They're used in special dishes."  
  
Usagi drooled.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "Cant you think about any thing else but food. We   
have to keep to the issue at hand here."  
  
The five inner Senshi were gathered at Usagi's place since her parents   
would be out till much later tonight. Her little brother was on summer   
camp and couldn't bother them either.  
  
The girls had turned on the television to watch the evening news when   
they showed an item about what happened earlier today at the burnt   
down shopping complex. Apparently the news station received some   
exclusive new material. It was a black and white surveillance tape   
showing Sailor Sapphire in a convenience store buying a pack of gum and   
some spices. The video wasn't of that good a quality that it actually   
showed what items she purchased but they did get an interview with the   
exited son of the storeowner.   
  
"I don't get it." Minako said. "First she dusted a big flame monster   
destroying half a street along the way, and then she goes shopping?   
Somehow that just doesn't make sense."  
  
"It just proves she is a nice person." Usage stated confidently. She got a   
dreamy look in her eyes. "Perhaps she is cooking a romantic dinner for   
her boyfriend. I wish I could cook like that for Mamo-chan."  
  
Halfway across Juuban a certain pig-tailed martial artist got a sick feeling   
in his stomach that seemed to pass after a second.  
  
"I agree with Usagi on that." Ami agreed.  
  
Three pair of eyes focused on her.  
  
The shorthaired girl blushed. "I mean the nice part. Not the boyfriend. She   
did save us twice after all."  
  
"She is really strong and looks so cool!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Actually she isn't." Ami countered. "I did get a lot of clear readings on her   
during the fight and she is power wise weaker than any one of us."  
  
That got the attention of the other girls.  
  
"But she single-handedly destroyed that fire monster while three of us   
couldn't even do it." Usagi said confused.  
  
"Yeah. And destroyed a good portion of her surroundings too with that fire   
twister." Minako agreed with Usagi.  
  
Rei frowned. Fire was after all her domain.  
  
"Technically she didn't." Ami replied. "She just uses her energy with   
extreme efficiency and control. The twister we have seen her create   
actually fed off the fire creature, using its own energy against it. The   
monster burned itself out while trapped."  
  
That bit of information gave the other Senshi something to think about.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma didn't know what to think. One the one hand he was mad at   
himself for going shopping while still wearing the Sailor costume. One the   
other hand he was happy the disguise seemed to work. His own mother   
had watched the news and didn't recognize Ranma as Sailor Sapphire.  
  
There were some additional hiccups in his plan though. Those other   
Senshi seemed really set on talking to him, or rather her. He frowned.   
There shouldn't be a problem. They fought monsters and so did he. The   
neighborhood was kept save. They should be happy getting some help.   
That dark-haired girl that showed up at the end of the fight almost   
seemed mad though.  
  
Some of them looked outlier familiar though. Especially that Sailor Moon   
girl. There was something there he just couldn't lay his finger on.  
  
Saying goodnight to his mother he retreated to his room. He had a small   
job to do first before going to sleep. There was a small tear in the green   
skirt of the Senshi costume and it needed to be fixed.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Ranma was up early practicing his kata's on the roof.   
After a 2-hour workout, he decided to follow Akane's example and take a   
short jog. Breakfast wouldn't be ready in half an hour anyway.  
  
He entered his room by means of the window and walked too the kitchen   
to let his mother know he was out.  
  
"Have a nice run dear. Breakfast will be ready when you get back."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
Ranma headed out the front door and decided to take the stairs for a   
change.  
  
He was running for just a block enjoying the peaceful morning when a   
familiar battle cry shattered the air.  
  
"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
Ranma jumped to the side avoiding a strike from a red umbrella.  
  
"Hey P-chan. Watcha doing here? Shouldn't you be at Akari's farm?"  
  
"Don't call me P-chan! And I kind of wandered off." Ryoga seemed more   
embarrassed about that then when he would normally get lost.  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ok! I panicked! Are you happy now?" The bandana clad boy seemed to   
get angry again.  
  
"Panicked? What about?" Ranma was confused.  
  
Ryoga seemed really uncomfortable now. "She wanted me to go to this   
big family reunion with her. She wanted everybody to meet her   
boyfriend." The teen blushed deep when he said that.  
  
"Bwahahaha! That's it? That's a good sign isn't it?"  
  
"Ranma! Don't laugh at me! I should..." he was interrupted when his   
stomach made a loud growling sound.  
  
Ranma laughed again. "You didn't seem to have had any breakfast yet.   
Why don't you come with me? Mom should have enough for three."  
  
"Are you sure your mother wont mind?" Ryoga hesitated. "I kind of heard   
she was really mad and wouldn't let anybody come visit."  
  
"Naw. It's alright. Just follow me and don't get lost!"  
  
It only took the two boys a few minutes to walk back to the apartment.   
Ranma occasionally corrected Ryoga course when he started to wander   
off.  
  
It was a happily smiling Ranma and a slightly nervous Ryoga that entered   
through the front door.  
  
"Hey mom. I brought Ryoga over for breakfast. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Nodoka walked into the small hallway and looked sternly at the lost boy.  
  
"I suppose it's alright. But I expect him to act like a proper guest. That   
means no fighting."  
  
Ryoga gulped and nodded vigorously.  
  
* * *  
  
There was absolute darkness in the void. The inky blackness almost   
rippled when five lights sparked to life. The lights formed a circle. They   
seemed to communicate without words.  
  
"What is your status?" The purple light asked.  
  
"Main objective was interrupted by unknown factor." Both green and blue   
answered.  
  
"As was ours." Red and white replied.  
  
"Is she one of the missing three?" came the question from purple.  
  
"No." This came from green. "Initial contact showed unknown factor did   
not meet main criteria. Threat assessment was considered low and   
neglected."  
  
All five lights seemed to consider this for a minute. Purple brightened.  
  
"Current criteria doe not seem to fit current situation. Update is required.   
Threat assessment adjusted. Further investigation seems prudent."  
  
With that all five lights winked out leaving the void in darkness once more.  
  
* * *  
  
END PART VII 


	8. Fashion daze

Just a plan   
Author: Poly  
  
Authors note:  
I hope you all still like this story. I sure do writing it. This story features   
an introduction to a scene I always wanted to do. Just read and find out!  
I will continue updating previous chapters to possible eradicate all spelling   
and grammar errors. Let me know if you find them.  
  
Disclaimer:  
What do you mean there not mine! Are you sure?  
  
PART VIII  
Fashion daze  
  
Ranma sighed. He corrected Ryoga's course again. The lost boy was in   
deep thought and didn't notice himself wandering off. Not that he would   
know if he paid attention though. Ryoga was thinking about the   
conversation he had with Ranma's mother. After her initial somewhat   
chilled greeting she invited him to stay for breakfast and was a gracious   
host for the rest of the morning. After he had mentioned Akari, she   
became quite interested actually. She grilled him with all sorts of   
questions about their relationship and why he was not with her at the   
moment. Shy as Ryoga was about the subject, Nodoka still managed to   
get the entire story about the family reunion and why he had wondered   
off. After giving him some practical advice on how to make it up to his   
girlfriend, she had all but ordered Ranma to escort Ryoga to the train   
station. He would get back to Akari's farm right away.  
  
"She was probably right." Ryoga thought to himself. "I have to make it up   
to Akari." His pondering was interrupted when Ranma announced they   
were at the train station.  
  
"Come one Ryoga. Let's buy you a ticket. Do you have enough money?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going already." Ryoga was somewhat irritated being   
led around like a lost puppy by his friend / rival.  
  
The ticket was bought and the lost boy boarded the waiting train. Ranma   
checked to make sure it was the right one. If it were up to Ryoga, he   
would probably manage to board a train to Kyoto.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on Usagi! We don't want to be late." Makoto called to the blonde.  
  
"I'm done. I just wanted to call Ranma and see if she would like to help as   
well. I just spoke to her mother on the phone and she would let Ranma   
know were we are."  
  
"I haven't met her yet. You think she would give us a hand with the fair?"  
  
"I'm sure she will. She could probably help you in the kitchen. Her mother   
is an excellent cook and I'm sure she taught Ranma some of it."  
  
"We will see what she can do." Makoto replied without committing to   
anything.  
  
Both girls were halfway through the front door when they were stopped by   
Usagi's mother.  
  
"I almost forgot dear. Here are the extra cooking utensils and   
ingredients." She handed her daughter a large cardboard box.  
  
"Thanks mom. I think we will need them."  
  
"We appreciate it Ms. Tsukino." Makoto said.  
  
"Don't mention it dear. It's for charity after all."  
  
* * *  
  
Nodoka looked up from the magazine she was reading when she heard the   
front door closing. Ranma entered the living room slightly damp and   
female.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "I thought those accidental splashes wouldn't   
happen anymore."  
  
Ranma let out a snort. "I forgot to bring the pendant stone with me today.   
A water sprinkler caught me on the way back from the train station."  
  
Her mother smiled. "Go dry yourself dear. I will get you some clean   
clothes."  
  
"Thanks mom." Ranma headed for the bathroom. She decided to get a   
quick bath while she was here and changed back. A quick scrub later, she   
lowered herself in the relaxing warm water. A familiar tingle searched   
through her body when she changed back to a he. Ranma let out a sigh.   
He closed his eyes and relaxed. He was in the water for a few minutes   
when he heard the sound of his mother bringing clean clothes through the   
closed door.  
  
"Better make this short." He mumbled lazily to himself. With some   
reluctance, he stepped out of the water. Grabbing a clean towel, he   
started to dry himself of. He stopped when he saw the clothes his mother   
had laid out for him. Looking around he noticed his old clothes were   
missing. With a sigh of defeat, he splashed himself with cold water from   
the sink changing to his girl form.  
  
Grabbing the clean clothes, she started to dress. The outfit she ended up   
wearing was the female equivalent of her regular clothes. A red blouse   
and knee length black skirt. Unconsciously she checked the reflection in   
the mirror. Noticing everything was in order she went looking for her   
mother. She found her mother in the kitchen packing a box with food and   
other goods.  
  
"What are you doing mom? And why am I dressed like this?" She pointed   
to herself.  
  
"Your friend Usagi phoned while you were at the train station. It seems   
she and her friends are helping with the organization of a charity fair. She   
wanted to know if you would like to help as well." Closing the box she   
looked up to her daughter. "I gathered some things they might find   
useful." With a smile, she handed Ranma the box. "There is a note with   
the address by the phone. Have fun dear." She turned to the sink and   
went on with her regular chores. Ranma stood blinking in the middle of   
the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma looked up from the paper to the entrance of the school building. "I   
would have never imagined voluntarily coming here during the summer."   
She muttered. Finding the place where the fair would be held wasn't that   
difficult. The first clue was all the people carrying various things inside the   
school grounds. Following the stream of people, she was led to the schools   
soccer field. The field was cluttered with colorful tents and half built   
booths. How was she going to find Usagi in this mess? She thought to   
herself. Looking around her, she noticed a young woman with shoulder   
length black hair and a clipboard. She approached the women and tapped   
her on the shoulder to get her attention.  
  
"Excuse me. Could you tell..." She was interrupted by the woman.  
  
"Let's see what you've got there." She opened the top of the box Ranma   
was carrying. "Let's see. Food and kitchen supplies." She closed the box   
and pointed of into the field. "You need to be at the food section on the   
right of the field. Just ask for Makoto. She will help you along."  
  
Ranma tried to ask a question but the woman was already occupied with   
yelling at a man that had dropped several tent poles.  
  
Ranma shrugged and walked in the general direction the woman had   
pointed. It didn't take long before she just had to follow her nose; she   
could smell food being prepared. Her eyes lite up, this wouldn't be so bad.  
  
She crossed an area with lots of tables and chairs and headed to where   
several field kitchens were set up.  
  
"Are you Makoto?" She asked a girl with long brown hair.  
  
The girls smiled. "That would be me. I see you brought some things for us   
to use?"  
  
"Euh. Yeah. Where do I put it?"  
  
"Just put it on one of the empty tables." Makoto waved behind her.  
  
"Uhm, I'll do that. Could you tell me if I can find Usagi somewhere around   
here?" Ranma asked hopefully. The chance this girl would know where to   
find her friend was slim but it never hurt to ask. Usually.   
  
"Usagi? Oh, you must be Ranma! I'm one of Usagi's friends. She told me   
you might show up today. She is kind of busy right now but she should   
show up around here in about an hour."  
  
"Oh. I should wait then?" Ranma asked somewhat hesitantly.  
  
"Why don't we look at the things you brought and we will see if we can   
get you something to do in the kitchen." Makoto walked the redhead to   
one of the tables.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where does this one go?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I don't think we will be using that." Minako replied.  
  
Usagi threw the yellow blouse on the discard pile. "The fashion club sure   
did deliver a lot of stuff. To bad we can't use it all."  
  
The two blondes were in a large pavilion surrounded by clothes racks.   
They were discussing the outfits that would be shown on the charity fair   
fashion show later that day.  
  
Usagi moved to the next item in the rack. "What is this?" She lifted the   
item from the rack. It was carefully wrapped in layers of plastic.  
  
It took both girls to unwrap it. Their breath stopped in there throats when   
the saw the item inside.  
  
"It's beautiful." Usagi whispered.  
  
They held up a white western style wedding dress. A waterfall of stitched   
golden roses decorated the neckline and sleeves. White pearls sparkled in   
the sunlight giving the dress an almost magical appearance.  
Both girls had dreamy looks in there eyes. The spell was broken when a   
voice called for them.  
  
"Are you two done yet?" Minako and Usagi turned and found Rei   
struggling her way between the clothes racks. The dark haired girl   
stopped when she saw the dress her two friends were holding.  
  
"Wow. That's amazing. The fashion club sure outdid themselves on that   
one." Rei just stared at the dress. "Who is going to model it?" She asked.  
  
Both blondes looked at each other. Minako with questioning looks. Usagi   
with a face concentrated in deep thought. There was a slight glint in her   
eyes.  
  
"I think I have someone in mind." She said slowly. "I'm just not sure if   
she will be here today."   
  
Minako and Rei looked puzzled. "Who did you had in mind?" Minako   
asked.  
  
Usagi just smiled. "I will tell you when I'm certain. Let's just finish this   
and meet Makoto for lunch afterwards."  
  
Minako and Rei looked at each other and gave a collective shrug. They   
would know in time.  
  
* * *  
  
Ami was making notes on a clipboard. She had volunteered to help with   
setting up a timetable for the fashion show. It was a tougher job that she   
thought. People didn't conform to a timetable as well as numbers did. She   
sighed. It was almost time to meet her friends for lunch. She started   
walking towards the corner of the soccer field where the field kitchens   
were set up.  
  
When she got closer she noticed a lot of people where gathered around a   
single kitchen block. "I didn't know people thought Makoto's cooking was   
that good." She said to herself.  
  
Carefully she worked her way through the crowd. Reaching the counter,   
she blinked when she saw what all the people were looking at. A certain   
red head was helping Makoto in the kitchen in the most unusual way.  
  
While throwing several vegetables in the air, her hand holding a knife   
seemed to blur slicing the vegetables in mid flight. The peaces landed   
neatly on a platter. The crowd cheered. Ami first didn't notice Makoto   
trying to get her attention until the girl grabbed her arm and dragged her   
away from the kitchen.  
  
"I need you to do a scan on Ranma." Makoto said to Ami.  
  
"Why do you want me to do that? I already did that once and it showed   
nothing special." Ami was still slightly distracted.  
  
Makoto frowned in frustration. "I was sure that would tell us something."   
She mumbled.  
  
Gathering her composure, Ami turned her full attention towards her brown   
haired friend.  
  
"Why did you want me to scan her?" she asked. "Rei asked me the same   
thing once."  
  
"I don't know why Rei asked you that but I wanted to know because of   
this." She handed Ami a small package of spices.  
  
Ami was confused. "What has this got to do with anything?"  
  
"Don't you see? These are the same spices Sailor sapphire bought!"  
  
"You think Ranma is sailor Sapphire based on some spices?" Ami asked   
uncertain?  
  
"She does have red hair too you know." Makoto said "How many redheads   
do you know that bought spices lately?"  
  
Ami nodded. "You've got a point there. Let's wait until the crowd dies   
down. I will get a clearer reading that way.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is not the Tendo dojo?"  
  
"Stop bothering me peasant. Why you want to associate yourself with that   
lot is not any concern to me." Kodachi ignored the insignificant boy and   
continued her daydreaming about her darling Ranma.  
  
* * *  
  
END PART VIII 


	9. Gathering storm clouds

Just a plan   
Author: Poly  
  
Authors note:  
Being sick really sucks the creatively from you. I'm just glad I could finish   
this chapter. On with the review reply's. Ghost in the Machine: I wouldn't   
necessarily say it's impossible to fool the Mercury computer or the cats.   
The cats haven't actually met Ranma yet. The computer could not register   
Ranma because she suppresses her energy levels. Especially when she is   
near Rei. C. Rose: I realize Ranma is OOC in some places. I think it's just   
more fun that way.  
Last but not least. The rewritten scenes where done because I wanted to   
keep this story just a simple Ranma/SM cross. Some reviews might have   
influenced it a bit but it was mainly done because I wanted it. I'm   
updating the previous chapter's with the new scenes when posting this   
new chapter.  
  
Disclaimer:  
What do you mean they're not mine! Are you sure?  
  
PART IX  
Gathering storm clouds  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!"  
  
Ranma was not happy. What made it even worse was that she knew she   
had already lost. The Eyes of the two blonde girls in front of her seemed   
to grow larger shimmering with unshed tears.  
  
"Please Ranma. Won't you do it for a friend?" Usagi sniffed slightly.  
  
Ranma had a gut wrenching feeling in her stomach. If there was anything   
she could not stand it was a girl crying. Making Usagi cry seemed even   
worse somehow. She sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine Usagi-chan. I'll help."  
  
"Thanks Ranma-chan!" The enthusiastic blonde gave the red head a big   
hug. She didn't seem to notice Ranma stiffened for a moment.  
  
"Minako! She said she'd help!" Usagi told the other blonde   
enthusiastically.  
  
Usagi almost dragged Ranma from the field kitchen towards the rest of   
her friends. Makoto and Ami seemed to be in deep conversation with Rei   
that seemed to stop when the three of them approached.  
  
"Hi guys." Usagi said enthusiastically. "Makoto? Could I borrow Ranma for   
a couple of hours?"  
  
"Sure Usagi." The brown haired girl replied. "I can manage with the help I   
already have. You five go ahead and I will come look at the show when it   
starts at three."  
  
"Thanks. Let's go girls. We have a lot of things to prepare before the show   
starts." Usagi said with determination.  
  
Ranma sighed again when she was being dragged towards a large tent.   
  
"Usagi? What is it exactly you want me to wear?" The red head asked.  
  
"You will see Ranma." She smiled. "I think all the girls will be jealous   
when they see you dressed in it."  
  
Ranma didn't think that was a good sign. They group of four girls and one   
neo girl entered the large tent and worked their way between the many   
racks of clothes. Ranma stopped in her tracks when she saw the dress   
that was hanging on a mannequin. Her eyes grew large and she   
involuntary took a step back.  
  
* * *  
  
"D4."  
  
"You sunk my destroyer." an annoyed voice replied.  
  
Pluto was jumping with joy. Actually she was sitting demurely on the   
ground with a calculated look on her face. Inside she was still jumping for   
joy though.  
  
"Your turn." She said coolly.  
  
"I know, I know. Just give me a minute." The purple light seemed to   
flicker with frustration for a minute. "Ha! Now I've got you. E5!"  
  
A small smile crept up on Pluto's face. "You missed." Her smile grew   
slightly more wicked. "You know, you're awfully bad at this. Aren't you   
supposed to be good being a game yourself?"  
  
"That's being a 'card' game. This has nothing to do with that. Next time   
we try poker and see who laughs then!"  
  
Pluto just kept on smiling. Riling up her captor like this might present her   
with an opportunity to escape. And it was so much fun to do.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma held her breath not wanting to make any noise. She could hear her   
pursuers close by. Suddenly a clothes rack was shoved aside allowing light   
to fall in the dark corner Ranma-chan was hiding.  
  
"Here she is!" A voice called out.  
  
A kicking and screaming red head was dragged out of her hiding place by   
three determined girls.  
  
"Honestly Ranma. You're acting like a little girl." Rei huffed.  
  
Meanwhile Ami was sitting on the ground working on her Mercury   
computer. She was scanning Ranma thoroughly and analyzing the data.   
On the surface Ranma seemed to be a normal girl like any other. That was   
what her first superficial scan indicated. She seemed rather strong   
although not with unusual levels for a human. What peeked her interest   
was the faint trace of magic energy she detected. Magic in humans wasn't   
that unusual. It was more common than people would believe. It was the   
small spike in energy and magic levels she detected while Ranma was   
hiding. She kept an active scan on the girl just in case it happened again.   
She looked at the red headed girl and an amused smile formed on her   
face.  
  
The girl was currently stripped down to her underwear and was pouting. It   
made her look simply adorable.  
  
"Stop pouting Ranma-chan." Minako said.  
  
"I'm not pouting!" Ranma said dejectedly and continued pouting.  
  
Ami giggled a little hearing that. Her three other friends were trying to put   
Ranma in the wedding dress but the girl just kept squirming. That stopped   
when Usagi pinned her with an unusual stern glare.  
  
"Hold still Ranma! Any girl should feel lucky to wear such a beautiful   
dress. Besides you promised."  
  
Ranma looked slightly guilty at that and relented. It didn't take long after   
that before Ranma was wearing the dress.  
  
"We should really do something with her hair." Minako said. "And some   
make up too. Not too much though, she really doesn't need it."  
  
Both Rei and Usagi agreed with her on that. Usagi grabbed a brush   
handing it to Rei who already started unbraiding Ranma's pig tail. Minako   
went looking for a make up kit. When she returned she showed the others   
something else she had found. It was a hair ornament made out of white   
flowers.  
  
"I think this would look great on her if we use a white ribbon to braid her   
hair."  
  
Rei was finished brushing Ranma's hair. She took the white ribbon and   
hair ornament from Minako and started braiding the white ribbon in   
Ranma's hair. She placed the white flower ornament at the base of the   
braid.  
  
When Rei finished her work Usagi and Minako started on the red head's   
make up. Ranma felt a bit strange but complied with their wishes. It felt   
kind of nice being fussed about. And she almost purred when Rei was   
brushing her hair. She could almost forget what she was wearing.  
  
"I think we are done." Usagi said satisfied. "We can give her the shoes   
before she goes on stage."  
  
Ranma realized something. "Didn't Makoto say that the fashion show was   
at three? That's still one and a half hour away! Why did I get ready now?!"  
  
Minako giggled. "You really don't think you're the only one going on stage   
do you? We don't have time to get you ready if we are helping the others   
as well."  
  
Her point was being proven when a group of chattering girls entered the   
tent. Ranma blushed when she realized she would be surrounded by girls   
wearing nothing but their underwear. Thankfully she still had the pendant   
stone although she hid it using the hidden weapons technique. She got   
even more embarrassed when all the girls complemented her on how   
beautiful she looked. She thanked the girls and walked to a small wooden   
bench to wait until she was needed. Usagi and her friends tended to the   
new arrivals getting them ready for the big show.  
  
* * *  
  
"I think you're bluffing."  
  
The purple light tried to look innocent.  
  
"I'll match your bet and raise you another 10,000."  
  
The purple light sighed in frustration. "I fold." He said reluctantly.  
  
"Ha. I knew it! Pluto said triumphantly." With greedy hands she collected   
her winnings.  
  
The purple light just couldn't understand it. "How could she tell he was   
bluffing if she couldn't even see his face? He didn't even have a face! It   
should be impossible!"  
  
Pluto just silently snickered. Watching the reflection in the time gate to   
look at her opponents cards was not entirely honest but it was effective.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma was bored. She was hungry too. She didn't have much time to eat   
a lot at lunch since she was helping in the kitchen. She had asked Rei to   
bring her something but apparently she had forgotten. She struggled to   
get up gathering her dress in her hands. Moving was not easy in this   
thing. She had to find some food before she collapsed with hunger. Even if   
it meant going out in public wearing this dress. When she finally managed   
to get up she had to hold still for a second letting her blood catch up to   
her brain. Not a pleasant experience. She had to get out of this tent. It   
was getting to hot in here anyway. She was about to head for the exit   
when she heard the most unpleasant thing she could imagine.  
  
"SWEETO!"  
  
Startled cries from the girls filled the tent. A small blur seemed to bounce   
between the half dressed girls lifting skirts and groping left and right.  
  
Ranma groaned. Happosai was not something she needed today. It really   
pissed her off that the freak would show up at the precise moment that   
she was wearing one of the most feminine outfits ever. She was more   
than enough angry when the black blur bounced in her direction.  
  
POW!  
  
Ranma stood with her right arm extended after a blow. An angry   
expression on her face. Happosai was flying out the exit followed by and   
angry mob of girls carrying various items to pummel the pervert. Ranma   
followed but more slowly. When she exited the tent she was greeted by a   
most unexpected sight. Apparently one of those mud monsters she fought   
the first night showed up. She was about to run forward when she noticed   
Happosai already engaging it. Realizing the old lech was more than   
capable of disposing of the threat she hanged back to watch the show.   
The old man pulled a couple of his bombs from his gi planning on blowing   
the monster to bits. When he threw them, the monster moved aside and   
the bombs hit the ground creating a big explosion. The force of the   
explosion threw the monster through the air and it landed right at   
Ranma's feet. Normally that wouldn't have been a problem for the martial   
artist. She would just jumped to a safe distance. She was not counting on   
the dress she was wearing though. It seriously hampered her movements   
and she landed ceremonially on her butt.  
  
The monster recovered quicker than Ranma had time to stand up. It   
loomed over her and Ranma got big eyes when she realized she wouldn't   
have time enough to put up a defense. It was a surprise for her when a   
big muscled arm plowed down on the monster reducing it to dust. The   
arm was attached to what most people would call minotaur creature with   
wings and tentacles growing out of it's back. Ranma gulped when she   
recognized it as Pantyhose Taro. Not one of her most pleasant enemies.   
The next thing she did was the most un-Ranma like thing you could think   
of. Perhaps it was the sudden shock, the lack of food or the sensitivity of   
her female body to the heat. It could have been a combination of those   
factors but she fainted.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi was worried for her friend. They had moved her to the medical tent   
in one of the more peaceful corners of the soccer field.  
  
"Are you sure she is going to be alright Ami?" The distressed blonde asked   
her friend.  
  
"Don't worry Usagi. She is going to be fine. She just fainted. I'm glad her   
mother decided to show up though. It is always best for the patient to   
wake up to a familiar face."  
  
Usagi seemed a little more reassured. "I think I'll go check on Ranma   
again and see if her mother needs anything."  
  
Ami held the blonde back for a second before she would run off. "I wanted   
to ask you if you had planned to invite Ranma to come to our Saturday   
evening get together."  
  
Usagi smiled happily. "That's a good idea Ami. I'll ask her today when she   
feels better." With that said she ran off to the medical tent to check on her   
friend.  
  
Ami looked after her friend and thought about Ranma. It would be a good   
idea if the red haired girl showed up Saturday evening. It would give Luna   
and Artemis the perfect chance to meet Ranma.  
  
* * *  
  
END PART IX  
  
Additional authors note:  
Ha! There you have it. Ranma is rescued herself this once. I suspect you   
didn't see that one coming did you? Next episode: Can you say Neko? 


	10. Can you say Neko?

Just a plan   
Author: Poly  
  
Authors note:  
Wahoo! Broke the 20,000 word barrier with this chapter. This means this   
fic belongs to the small group of 12% of all Ranma fics on ff.net that have   
done that. This is an extra long chapter to celebrate.  
For those of you who wonder what happened to Ranma's pendant stone,   
she used the hidden weapons technique to hide it. What happened with   
Taro will come to light in this chapter. Just read it.  
Adyen: Running through walls? Isn't that shampoo's technique?  
Ghost in the machine: I thought you might like this twist on the 'rescue'   
angle. Grin.  
Mr. Confusion: I'm not sure how super or magical those girls are. Haven't   
seen that many episodes of sailor moon I must confess. I just know they   
are crummy fighters when you compare them to Ranma. Skill wise that is.   
Raw power they have. Knowing how to use it efficiently is another story.  
All other reviewers: Thanks for the kind replies.  
  
Disclaimer:  
What do you mean they're not mine! Are you sure?  
  
PART X  
Can you say Neko?  
  
Ranma awoke with a groan. The first thing she saw when opening her   
eyes was the face of her mother. She was about to react in her usual way,   
that is cling to the ceiling and scream, when she realized two things. The   
first one was that she was inside a tent and clinging to the 'ceiling' would   
probably collapse the whole thing. Second was the fact that she   
remembered her mother knew about the curse and she wouldn't have to   
hide anymore.  
  
"Welcome back Ranma-chan." Her mother smiled. "Would you like a glass   
of water? The doctor said you should drink lots of fluids."  
  
"Thanks mom. I'm kind of thirsty." Ranma groaned again. She rubbed her   
eyes trying to clear her sight. She noticed someone had put a wet wash   
cloth on her forehead. Pulling the cloth off her head she tried to sit up.  
Her mother just returned with a glass of water.  
  
"Here you go dear. Don't drink too quickly. You might get dizzy."  
  
Ranma accepted the glass gratefully. Her throat felt dry. She drank about   
half the glass before she focused on her mother again.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Her mother got a thoughtful look. "I only know what I saw. I came to visit   
the fair and see how you were doing when all the commotion started. It   
was most confusing. There was this huge monster standing over you   
roaring how nobody was going to get the old freak but him. I was really   
concerned you might be hurt. It was then that several of the Sailor Senshi   
showed up and started fighting the monster. I'm not sure what happened   
after that because I was much to concerned about you."  
  
Ranma winced when her mother told her about the fight between the   
Senshi and Taro. She didn't know who she should feel more sorry for.   
Pantyhose for getting chased by angry magical girls or the Senshi for   
fighting Pantyhose. She wasn't really worried about the fight though. The   
Senshi relied too much on there magical attacks and they needed a semi   
stationary target for that. Tarou was much too agile for that. If the fight   
was getting to hot for him he could always find some hot water and turn   
human.  
  
"What happened to the old freak mom?"  
  
There was a scowl on Nodoka's face when Ranma mentioned Happosai.  
"There were reports of several panty raids in the area so I assume he is   
still on the loose."  
  
Ranma was not happy with that bit of news. Where ever the old goat was   
trouble soon followed. She gulped down the last of her water and tried to   
stand up but her mother pushed her back on the field bed.  
  
"Ranma dear. You should try to take it easy. You don't want to faint again   
now do you?"  
  
Ranma's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Mom! I did not faint! Guys   
do not faint!"  
  
Nodoka raised an eyebrow. "You hardly a guy at the moment are you? I   
like the wedding dress." She added with a smirk.  
  
Ranma felt even more embarrassed. Struggling she managed to stand up   
and was about to pull the offending dress off when her mothers hands   
stopped her.  
  
"Come over here Ranma-chan."  
Nodoka led the neo girl to a standing full length mirror. Halting the girl in   
front of it they both looked to their reflection. Nodoka had a serious look   
on her face.  
  
"What do you see Ranma?" She asked gently.  
  
Ranma grumbled. "I see myself stuck in a wedding dress." She replied   
dejectedly.  
  
Her mother didn't reply to that immediately. "You know what I see   
Ranma? I see a beautiful girl that is refusing herself to shine like the   
brilliant star she could be."  
  
Ranma frowned. "So you want me to be a girl?"  
  
Nodoka shook her head. "No Ranma. I just want you to be yourself. I   
know your father tried to raise you to be a 'man amongst men'. I'm partly   
to blame for that. The contract was a way for me to keep your father in   
line although I'm slightly appalled the way he tried to comply with the   
contract. His version of a 'man amongst man' was never what I had in   
mind. I'm just glad you managed to turn out the way you did."  
  
Ranma just stared at her mother while she was speaking. There was   
always some doubt in her mind that her mother might be disappointed in   
her. And now she was hearing her mother was glad she turned out the   
way she did!  
  
There was a smile on Nodoka face and she looked deep in her child's eyes.   
"Don't suppress anything of yourself. This curse is just another part of   
you. And no matter what you look like I still love you."  
  
Ranma felt tears dripping down her face. Her mother really did love her!   
She didn't mind the curse. There was always some doubt in her mind but   
her mother's words washed them away. It was the first time since she   
started the 10 year training trip that she felt unconditional love from a   
parent. With a cry she wrapped her arms around her mother burying her   
tear stricken face in her mother's kimono.  
  
Nodoka gently wrapped her arms around the distressed girl whispering   
soothing words to calm her down. "Genma, Genma. What ever have you   
done." She thought to herself. She had expected an emotional outburst   
for some time now. The outburst after the failed wedding was just the tip   
of the iceberg. She silently cursed her cowardly husband for making   
Ranma such an emotional mess. She cursed herself for ever trusting him   
to raise their child properly. This would never have happened if Genma   
would have stuck to there original agreement. Whenever he and Ranma   
would stay long enough in one place Nodoka would come and visit. He   
never lived up to that promise though. Whenever she tracked down her   
wayward husband they would be long gone by the time she arrived. It   
wasn't until the Tendo's that she had a solid lead on them. She sighed.   
The time she and Ranma spend here in Juuban was as much a change for   
Ranma to get away from Nerima as it was a change for her to get to know   
her child again. And perhaps undo some of the damage Genma had   
caused  
  
The sobbing red head finally seemed to calm down. Taking a deep breath   
she straightened up untangling herself from her mother.  
  
"I'm ok now." She said with a whispering voice.  
  
"Are you sure?" Here mother asked with a concerned voice.  
  
The red head just nodded while drying her eyes. She seemed slightly   
ashamed about her show of emotion.  
"I think I should change now. Do you know where my regular clothes are   
mom?" She tugged at the wedding dress. "I think I want to get out of this.   
It reminds me of…" She trailed of not finishing her sentence.  
  
"I know dear. The failed wedding is not one of my favorite memories   
either." She frowned disapprovingly. "I'm still not happy with some   
people's behavior."  
  
Ranma giggled a little, her mood slightly lightening when she remembered   
the glare her mother pinned Ryoga with when he visited.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi was walking besides her friend Ami towards the medical tent. A   
worried expression on her face.  
  
"The others are still looking for the monster?"  
  
"I think at least Rei is seriously looking." Ami replied. "Minako and Makoto   
are looking for that cute boy they encountered." She frowned   
disapprovingly. "I still don't understand how we could have lost that thing.   
It was too big to hide easily."  
  
"Yeah. That was strange. It didn't even want to fight us." Usagi was   
actually relieved by that. That thing had looked scary. "Do you think it's   
connected to the other attacks?" She asked her friend.  
  
Ami just frowned. "It's always possible but this incident doesn't have any   
similarities whit with the previous attacks."  
  
Both girls approached the medical tent when they heard Nodoka's voice   
inside.  
  
"I know dear. The failed wedding is not one of my favorite memories   
either. I'm still not happy with some people's behavior."  
  
"Wedding?" Ami whispered to Usagi.  
  
"No wonder Ranma was so reluctant to put on the wedding dress." Usagi   
whispered back. "I would be devastated if my wedding would be   
canceled." Her eyes teared up "Poor Ranma. We have to do something to   
cheer her up. I wonder who her fiancé is though."  
  
Ami just nodded in agreement. Both girls entered the tent. When they saw   
Ranma they both noticed the girl had been crying. Not wanting to   
embarrass there friend they didn't mention it.  
  
"Ranma? I brought you your clothes. I don't think we need a model for   
the fashion show anymore." Usagi put the bundle she was carrying on the   
bed.  
  
"Thanks Usagi-chan." Ranma was relieved that she could ditch the dress   
and change. She did notice the disappointed look on Usagi's face though.   
"What is the matter Usagi-chan? I'm sure you can find someone else to   
model the wedding dress."  
  
Usagi just sighed. "That's not the problem Ranma. The show was canceled   
because the stage was utterly destroyed in the fight. There is just no way   
we could repair it in time." The blonde girl sighed again looking defeated.  
  
Ranma didn't like seeing her friend sad. She touched her mothers arm to   
get her attention and whispered something in her ear. A smile appeared   
on Nodoka's face when she heard what Ranma had in mind.  
  
"Excuse me girls. I have some errands to run." With that Nodoka left the   
tent.  
  
Usagi and Ami just looked confused. Ranma just smiled.  
  
"Usagi, can you help me whit with some of my make up?" the red head   
tried to distract the blonde girl. "I think I smudged some of it."  
  
The blonde girl immediately brightened. "Sure Ranma. Didn't you want to   
change first though?"  
  
Ranma's smile broadened. "Not just yet Usagi. I think I'll wait for a while."  
  
Usagi just shrugged her shoulders and went to collect some of the make   
up she needed to help Ranma. It didn't take long to repair the damage.   
While Usagi was helping Ranma she remembered that she and Ami were   
here to cheer Ranma up. She knew just the thing that would do it.  
  
"Some of my friends and I are having a small get-together Saturday   
evening. Would you like to come over as well? It will be fun"  
  
Ranma was slightly taken aback. She never got invited to any kind of   
party before. Back in Nerima people didn't invite her because they were   
afraid of the trouble that followed everywhere she would go.  
  
"Sure! That would be great."  
  
Usagi just smiled happily. Her friend would come over and they would   
have a great time. Ami wondered if Luna and Artemis would provide some   
answers when they would meet Ranma.  
  
The three girls were chatting normally when Nodoka returned.  
"Come on girls. There are some people that would like to meet you."  
  
* * *  
  
Dayu Hiraoka was talking animatedly at his cell phone.  
  
"I'm telling you Takuma, it's the biggest discovery of the year. If we play   
our cards right this could get huge. I'm sending you the photos as soon as   
possible and you can judge for yourself."  
  
The dark haired man was holding a camera in his hand as if it was made   
out of pure gold.  
  
* * *  
  
Saturday evening seemed to approach rapidly and Ranma was actually   
looking forward to it. Most of the time until that evening he spent reading   
mangas or doing katas on the roof of the apartment building. Residents of   
the neighborhood spotted Sailor Sapphire on occasion as well when one of   
those mud monsters appeared. None of them would make the connection   
to the pig tailed boy that walked through the neighborhood from time to   
time. Not much excitement for the martial artist just some time to relax.   
When Saturday evening finally approached Ranma was ready to go. A   
splash of water and a change of clothes was enough.  
  
"Here you go Ranma." Nodoka handed Ranma a covered plate whit   
cookies. "Have fun dear and don't be back to late."  
  
"Don't worry mom." Giving her mother a quick kiss she exited the   
apartment. She was in a good mood and she bounced down the   
apartment buildings stairs giving Miss Kaneko from apartment 2E quite a   
fright.  
  
"Sorry Miss Kaneko. I'm just in a hurry to get to my friends place." Ranma   
apologized.  
  
The startled young woman just smiled at the red head. Such spirited   
children were a joy to watch even if they surprised you.  
  
"That's ok dear. Have fun with your friends." She shook her head when   
the energetic red head run out the door with a wave. Both she and her   
brother had become a well known sight in the building the past week.  
  
Meanwhile Ranma was running down the streets of Juuban at a leisurely   
speed. She wasn't in a hurry and Usagi's house wasn't that far away. It   
only took her a few minutes to reach her destination. Ringing the front   
door bell she waited for her friend to open the door. Looking around she   
noticed Usagi lived at a nice place. It felt like a home.  
When the door opened Ranma was greeted by a smiling Usagi.  
  
"Hi Ranma. I'm glad you could make it. Come in and I'll show you where   
the others are."  
  
"Thanks Usagi. I really appreciate it that you invited me. I brought some   
cookies. I baked them myself." She handed Usagi the plate. The blonde   
girl was already drooling.  
  
"Cookies. I love those." She walked to the living room whit her friend in   
tow. When she entered she called to her friends. "Hey guys. Ranma is   
here and she brought cookies!" She noticed her friends weren't paying   
attention and were staring at something behind her. When she turned   
around she saw Ranma frozen in the doorway whit a terrified expression   
on her face.  
  
"C…C… Cats!" the red head managed to stutter.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm sorry miss. There won't be any prints until early next week." The   
saleslady apologized.  
  
Akane sighed. "Come on Sakura. We will come back next week and check   
if they have Sapphire posters then." The younger girl looked slightly   
disappointed.  
  
"You promise Akane?"  
  
"Sure Sakura. I want one myself remember. Now let's go find a mail box.   
I still have a letter to post."  
  
* * *  
  
END PART X  
  
Additional authors note:  
It seems I have another proof reader. This should keep the spelling and   
grammar errors to a minimum. Thanks NSB!  
Next episode: Let's party! 


	11. Let's party!

Just a plan   
Author: Poly  
  
Authors note:  
Yes! I'm back! Sorry for the delay. I was kind of busy with some real life   
stuff. Not much time to write. But I'm not giving up! Reviews and   
commends are still welcome.  
  
Disclaimer:  
What do you mean they're not mine! Are you sure?  
  
PART XI  
Let's party!  
  
"Mrouuw!"  
  
Usagi blinked not understanding why her friend suddenly was acting like a   
cat. The red head was crouched on all fours ready to pounce on Artemis   
and Luna. The two moon cats eyed the red head with apprehension.  
  
"Ranma?" Usagi asked hesitantly. The red head turned to the sound of the   
voice eyeing the blonde with curiosity. Coming to the conclusion that this   
two-legged creature would make a good lap provider she bounced through   
the room towards Usagi.  
  
Usagi's friends gasped when they saw Ranma move. Fearing for their   
princess's safety they reached for their Henshin pens. They stopped when   
Usagi raised her hand indicating she was all right. Ranma had knocked her   
down to the ground and was now curled in her lap purring loudly.  
  
Meanwhile Luna and Artemis were having a heated discussion.  
  
"But Luna, if that is the Neko-ken, she is highly dangerous!"  
  
"I know that Artemis. But look at her. The girl is acting more like a playful   
housecat than a vicious monster."  
  
Artemis sighed. When Luna's motherly instincts decided to speak up there   
was nothing he could do. Ami who had overheard the conversation   
between the two cats turned towards them.  
  
"What is the Neko-ken, and why is it so dangerous?"  
  
This question drew the others attention as well. They all focused on the   
two cats.  
  
"Yeah. Why is Ranma acting like this?" Rei demanded to know.  
  
The two moon cats looked at each other and then Luna spoke up.  
  
"The Neko ken is a forbidden technique that the queen herself has   
forbidden from being taught." She glanced sympathetically towards   
Ranma who was still curled up in Usagi's lap.  
"The technique gives the student increased speed and endurance and the   
ability to shred almost any material."  
  
"That doesn't sound so bad." Rei said. "That still doesn't explain why   
Ranma is acting like this though."  
  
Luna just shook her head. "I haven't told you the whole story yet. The   
technique is only taught to children below 10 years of age. The reason for   
this is that no one above that age has ever survived the training."  
  
This brought gasps from the varies girls gathered around the two cats.   
Luna continued her grim story.  
  
"The way the technique is taught is not a pretty sight. A young child is   
wrapped in various food articles and tossed in a pit of starving cats. This   
continues until the child's mind snaps and the Neko ken is born."  
  
The listener's faces paled and were in various stages of nausea.  
  
"And somebody did this to Ranma?" Minako squeaked.  
  
Luna breathed a sad sigh. "I believe so. Any victim of the Neko ken   
develops an acute fear of cats for the rest of their lives. Any prolonged   
exposure can send them into the Neko ken and they will behave like a cat   
themselves like you have seen Ranma do. The reason why the queen   
sealed the technique was because it was not only dangerous to the   
student themselves, but to their environment as well. The Neko ken is   
actually a sort of berserker state. There were incidents recorded of Neko   
ken victims that destroyed entire villages."  
  
This brought some nervous reactions from the girls.  
"Does this mean Ranma is dangerous right now?" Minako asked.  
  
"That's what puzzled me at first." Luna responded. "Usually a Neko ken   
victim attacks everything in sight. Ranma is acting more like a playful   
housecat. She must have a very loving nature to counter the Neko ken   
like that."  
  
"Can you do something to help her?" Usagi asked. This was the first time   
Usagi responded since Luna started her story. There was a pleading look   
in her eyes.  
  
"I can try Usagi. I might be able to ease her fear of Artemis and myself.   
We are not real cats after all. I might not be able to remove her fears of   
real cats though."  
  
"Are you sure of this Luna?" Artemis asked concerned.  
  
"Don't worry Artemis. I'll be careful."  
  
The black cat padded softly over towards Usagi who was still patting a   
purring Ranma-cat. The moon cat sat in front of Ranma and looked in two   
deep blue eyes filled with curiosity as the red head studied her. To any   
outsider it looked like the cat and the girl where looking in each other's   
eyes for a few minutes. Mentally it was a whole other story. Luna had to   
fight through all of Ranma's primal emotions that stormed in her mind.   
She occasionally picked up an image of Ranma's life. Nothing that would   
make sense but just enough to get an impression of some of the things   
the red head had endured. Finally she reached the origin of the Neko ken.   
Using her own mental powers she tried to change the fear. She could feel   
Ranma slipping back to the moment the Neko ken was taught. Flickers of   
images entered Luna's mind. Images seen through Ranma's eyes. A burly   
man with glasses towering over her. The fall in the pit and being attacked   
by the cats. Hands covering face and neck to protect them. Luna   
concentrated and tried to take away as much fear as she could meanwhile   
projecting an image of herself and Artemis not being a part of this. After   
doing this for some time she could feel she was getting tired. Slowly she   
pulled back from Ranma's mind encouraging the girl to go to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Nodoka was peacefully reading a book when the phone rang. Placing a   
piece of paper between the pages to indicate where she had stopped she   
stood up to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is Nodoka Saotome speaking."  
  
She listened to the voice on the other end of the line. A concerned   
expression appeared on her face.  
  
"I'll be right over."  
  
Nodoka placed the receiver back on the phone and gathered her house   
keys. The girl she just spoke to on the phone was one of Ranma's new   
friends. Apparently something happened to Ranma although the girl   
assured her everything was fine with Ranma at the moment. Closing the   
front door behind her she hurried downstairs and out the building. Her   
worry for her only child let her speed up her pace and it didn't take her to   
long to reach the house of Ranma's friend.  
  
A girl with long black hair opened the door. She was led to the living room   
where she rushed to Ranma's side when she saw her child sleeping on the   
couch.  
  
"What exactly happened?" She asked the assembled girls. She noticed the   
nervous glances that passed between them. The girl that had opened the   
door, her name was Rei if she remembered correctly, started to speak.   
She told Nodoka that due to her Shinto training she read about many   
unusual martial arts training methods. That wasn't entirely untrue and the   
girls could hardly tell the women where their knowledge of the Neko-ken   
really came from. Rei explained what the Neko ken was and its effects.  
Nodoka just listened with a sad expression on her face. She knew Ranma   
hadn't told her everything that had happened on the training trip and this   
sounded just like the thing Genma would do without thinking about the   
consequences.  
  
"Thank you for telling me about this girls." She gently stroke Ranma's   
fiery red hair.  
"Why don't we have some tea and we can talk about you girls while we   
wait until Ranma wakes up." She smiled gently.  
  
The tea was quickly made and soon the girls told Nodoka a little bit about   
their lives and how they had met minus Senshi business of course. They   
were in the middle of conversation when Minako remembered something.   
She ran from the room only to return shortly after.  
  
"I just remembered that we were going to give this to Ranma tonight."   
She produced a thick envelope and gave it to Nodoka. When the she   
opened it she saw it contained a number of photographs. She smiled when   
she looked at them.  
  
"I see the photographer has kept his word." Nodoka commented. The   
other girls grinned.  
  
"Yeah." Minako said. "It was a great idea Ranma had to replace the   
fashion show with a fashion photo shoot. The photographer even said he   
could get some of those photos placed in a teenage fashion magazine. He   
needed permission from all of us though. We were supposed to ask   
Ranma tonight."  
  
"I'm sure she won't mind." Nodoka replied.  
  
A sound caught their attention when Ranma began to stir, slowly waking   
up. The red head blinked a couple of times getting her bearings. She   
groaned.  
  
"What happened? Mom, what are you doing here?"  
  
Her mother was quickly by her side a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Ranma?" She asked seriously. "Why didn't you tell me about the Neko   
ken?"  
  
Ranma colored with embarrassment. "It's not something I like to talk   
about mom. It's embarrassing." She shuddered. "Did I do anything weird   
or something while I was out?" She asked with concern at the girls.  
  
"Not really." Usagi tried to assure her friend. "You just acted like a cat and   
went to sleep in my lap." she smiled brightly.  
  
Ranma blushed even more from embarrassment. Minako who noticed this   
tried to change the conversation to the previous subject. She grabbed the   
photos from the table and showed them to Ranma.  
  
"Hey Ranma have a look at these. They are from the fashion shoot at the   
fair."  
  
Ranma's interest was peaked. She had to admit the photos weren't half   
bad. She smiled when she came upon a group shot of all of them together   
making funny faces at the camera.  
  
"You haven't heard the best news yet Ranma." Minako said   
enthusiastically. "The photographer wants to print several photos in a teen   
fashion magazine. We even get paid. All we have to do is give him   
permission."  
  
Ranma was somewhat apprehensive about that idea though. There were   
some people she had in mind that might get the wrong idea if they ever   
got their hands on a magazine with those photos in them. On the other   
hand it would be a good revenge on Nabiki. She smirked at the thought of   
Nabiki screaming because of all the Yen she had missed with a photo   
opportunity like that. She mentally shrugged her shoulders. Her life   
couldn't get any more complicated than it already was. A couple of photos   
wouldn't make much difference.  
  
"I don't mind." She told Minako.  
  
"All right!" Minako replied enthusiastically.  
  
* * *  
  
The five lights once again eliminated the thick blackness of the void.  
The purple light pulsed.  
  
"What data did you collect?" was the flat question.  
  
The green light replied by sending data about encounters with a certain   
red head. When the purple light had digested the information it   
communicated again.  
  
"The data is sufficient to incorporate this new element in our strategies."   
He gave silent orders to the other lights concerning their next move.  
  
"Now that the tactics have been taken care of you can all give me your   
knowledge about card games."  
  
The other lights would have sweat dropped if they could.  
  
* * *  
  
Akane was confused.  
  
"I'm supposed to click here?" she asked Sakura.  
  
"If you want to know more about that subject yes." The younger girl   
replied.  
  
Awkwardly Akane moved the mouse and clicked on the image. This   
internet stuff was more complicated then she initially thought. She was   
grateful for the help Sakura provided. The girl was much more   
experienced with this computer stuff than she was. Akane looked intensely   
at the computer screen. The both of them had looked for some info on the   
internet about the latest addition to the Sailor Senshi. Apparently   
somebody had put together a quick website with all the information   
currently available. There was even a forum where people could post their   
theories about the mysterious Senshi. There seemed to be a quickly   
growing fan base. Akane sighed. She wished she could be a magical girl as   
well.  
  
* * *  
  
END PART XI  
  
Additional authors note:  
I can already hear the questions. How come Luna doesn't discovers   
Ranma's curse?! Just think about it. Ranma's mind is still in the Neko ken.   
Hardly coherent. And the mental images are all shown from Ranma's   
eyes. You don't see yourself when looking through your own eyes! You   
need a mirror for that. 


	12. Rumble in the park

Just a plan   
Author: Poly  
  
Authors note:  
Yes finally finished a chapter again. Live always seems to get busier just   
as you want to write. It has been far too long for me to work on this story   
again. (Ducks to avoid all the rotten vegetables disgruntled readers are   
throwing at the author.) I hope you people will enjoy this chapter. Things   
are heating up again. Last few chapters were a bit slow but there were   
some scenes in there I wanted to try.  
Daniel Kim: you ask who those mysteries strangers are? Now that's ... a   
secret!  
Eugene Jacobson: the people who Akane are staying with are relatives.   
The characters are sprouted from my own imagination.  
Just some additional information about the neko ken in the last chapter.   
Ranma is not cured. Just less likely to go insane when near cats. The two   
guardian cats are a different matter though. They are not real cats.   
Ranma will still be uncomfortable in there presence though. Just not   
scared out of his wits.  
  
Disclaimer:  
What do you mean they're not mine! Are you sure?  
  
PART XII  
Rumble in the park  
  
The other Senshi would probably have fainted if they could see Sailor   
Pluto now. There was a mad grin on her face, almost feral. Because her   
captor had disappeared again, she had the change to rummage through   
her personal stuff space and see if there was anything of use in there.   
Most of it was junk though. She couldn't imagine why she had ever kept   
those tacky souvenirs from her visit to Paris. It wasn't until she stumbled   
upon a slightly battered book that caught her attention. She couldn't   
remember where or for that matter when she picked it up but there was   
something telling her it could be of some use. The title read;  
  
- Ultimate game techniques -  
  
Leaving through the pages, she raised an eyebrow when she realized it   
was a book full of tips and tricks to cheat during games. It covered almost   
every classic game invented by man. From shogi too card games. Reading   
a random page, she made a funny face.  
  
"That couldn't possibly work." She muttered. "Nobody is that dumb."  
  
She turned the book to look at the cover again noticing the name of the   
author. She was interrupted when her captor returned. Quickly she hid the   
book.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to try this." She thought to herself.  
  
Putting up an excited face she pointed to something behind her captor.  
  
"Look, it's Michael Jackson!"  
  
"What? Where!"  
  
Pluto almost face faulted when she saw her captor looking around   
excitedly.  
  
"Ok. So maybe some people were that dumb." She thought. The thought   
excited her, she need to read more of the book as soon as she got the   
change. There were bound to be more techniques in there that could help   
her. "This Saotome guy was probably a genius to come up with those   
things if they actually work." Around the world, several people had the   
strange urge to face fault for no apparent reason. They decided against it   
though. It was a rather painful experience after all.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma glared menacingly at her opponent.  
  
"Don't think you can get away with it."  
  
"Try me."  
  
The red head launched forward tackling the blonde girl to the ground.  
  
"Saotome ultimate technique! Tickle surprise!"  
  
"Whahah! Stop that! Hahaha. You're still not getting it!"  
  
Crunch, munch and gulp.  
  
"Whaaaaa! You swallowed it! No fair!"  
  
Usagi jumped up striking a pose with her hand in the V sign. "Victory!"  
  
Ranma just couldn't believe it. She had lost! The last of the cookies she   
had baked had disappeared in the blonde girl's stomach. She narrowed   
her eyes. She might have lost this one but she wasn't defeated yet. If her   
own techniques wouldn't work, she had to make her opponent's   
techniques her own and use it against her. A wicked smile appeared on   
her face. She quickly suppressed it when she turned towards Usagi.  
  
Usagi was still gloating over her victory. She noticed her friend looking at   
her and her eyes went wide. The red heads lip quivered and her huge blue   
eyes were on the verge of tears. Usagi never having experienced her own   
technique used against her just stared for a few seconds before her   
defenses crumbled.  
  
"Whaaa! Don't cry Ranma! I'll make it up to you. How about I come to   
your place tomorrow and I will bring a plate of cookies of my own?"  
  
Her friend seemed to brighten up immediately. She heard snickering   
coming from behind her and turned around to see the other girls and   
Ranma's mother standing there with amused smiles on their faces.  
  
Nodoka spoke up. "Ranma. I think it's time the both of us are heading   
home."  
  
"Ok mom. Let me just say goodbye." Ranma turned back to Usagi and   
gave her a quick hug. Something he probably wouldn't have done a week   
ago. But a person changes when you have a friend like Usagi.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me Usagi. I'm sorry it didn't work out quote the way it   
should have though."  
  
"Don't worry about it Ranma." Usagi said cheerfully. "I'll see you   
tomorrow."  
  
Usagi and her friends waved Ranma and Nodoka goodbye when they   
walked down the street and headed home.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma woke up when he heard voices coming from outside his room.  
  
"I think Ranma is still asleep dear. Yesterday must have been more tiring   
than we thought. You can go to her room and wake her up if you want."  
  
"Oh oh." Ranma thought. His mother didn't know he had turned back into   
a boy before he went to sleep last night. This was not good. Jumping out   
of bed, he grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head. He stiffened when   
he heard the sound of his door beginning to open. Jumping up he clung to   
the sealing meanwhile muttering to himself. "Be one with the wood, be   
one with the wood."  
  
Below him, Usagi entered the room. She looked around confused when   
she noticed nobody was there. Meanwhile Ranma silently dropped from   
the ceiling and landed behind Usagi. He tiptoed trough the open door and   
was about halfway down the hallway towards the bathroom when he   
heard Usagi's voice behind him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Ranma froze for a second and slowly turned around to face the blonde   
girl. Usagi had exited the room and noticed the stranger in the hallway.   
She noticed the boy was only wearing a shirt and boxers that covered his   
delightful tight... She mentally smacked herself and reminded herself she   
had Mamoru. She turned around quickly to prevent any further   
embarrassment and her own fiery blush.  
  
When Ranma had turned around, he noticed he was now looking at the   
back of his friend. He was slightly confused by that. He thought furiously   
how he could explain his presence.  
  
"I'm eeuh. That is, my name is Ryoga. Yeah, that's it. I'm a friend of   
Ranma's."  
  
"Ueehm." Usagi stammered a little bit herself still a little embarrassed. It   
wasn't easy talking to someone with your back turned to them.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Usagi. Do you know where I can find Ranma? Was   
supposed to wake her up but she is not in her room."  
  
"Uhm. She is probably out for a jog or something. She should be back any   
minute now." Ranma said more confidently.  
  
"I think I will wait in the living room then. Bye." With that, Usagi hurriedly   
walked away.  
  
With a sigh of relief, Ranma headed to the bathroom. A quick splash later   
and a trip to her room for some appropriate clothing she was ready to face   
her friend.  
  
Usagi was waiting for her in the living room as she had said.  
  
"Hi Ranma." The blonde greeted her friend. "I thought we could go to the   
park today. There putting up a midsummer play at the podium."  
  
Ranma wasn't entirely sure. She didn't have a lot of experience with plays   
and the one experience she did have wasn't that good. She didn't want to   
disappoint her friend though.  
  
"Ok. Let's go."  
  
"Bye mom!" Ranma called out to her mom who was currently in the   
kitchen.  
  
The two girls walked out the front door. Usagi got a mischievous glint in   
her eyes just as they stepped out.  
  
"Hey Ranma. I met your boyfriend this morning."  
  
"Urk." Ranma responded intelligently.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm telling you, he is just a friend!"  
  
"Sure Ranma." Usagi responded. "I believe you." She had a playful smile   
on her face though.  
  
"Aaaarg!" Ranma let out a frustrated growl drawing attention from several   
people in the crowd. Ranma and Usagi were working there way through   
the mass of people to get a better view of the outdoor stage.  
  
"Ranma? What are you doing in Kyoto?"  
  
Ranma sighed. Things just got worse. "Ryoga you dolt. Your in Juuban."  
  
"I am?"  
  
Usagi just looked confused by this conversation.  
  
"Hi Ryoga. It's nice to see you again." She said uncertainly. Although they   
had technically met this morning, she didn't get a good look at Ryoga with   
her back turned to him. But this had to be him. His name was the same   
and Ranma seemed to know him.  
  
"Excuse me miss. Have we met before?" Ryoga was now confused as well.  
  
Ranma just sighed again and grabbed Ryoga by his shirt and began to   
drag him off.  
  
"Come on Ryoga. We need to 'talk'. I'll be right back Usagi. Just give me a   
few minutes."  
  
Ranma and Ryoga reached the side of the stage and went to the back   
were there would be no people that could hear there conversation.   
Meanwhile Ryoga was growing more and more confused and a little angry   
as well.  
  
"Ok Ranma. What's the deal here? Why does that girl think she knows   
me?"  
  
Ranma laughed, a little embarrassed. "Well, she kind of thinks you are my   
boyfriend."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Ranma made some shushing motions to calm Ryoga down. "Don't get   
worked up P-chan. I have been trying to explain you are just a friend but   
she won't belief me."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME P-CHAN!" then the last bit of Ranma's words sank in   
"friend?"  
  
"Sheesh Ryoga, calm down. I don't think Akane heard you yet." Ranma   
said sarcastically.  
  
This deflated Ryoga and he looked around skittishly. He just hoped Akane   
would never find out about the whole P-chan affair. He turned back to   
Ranma still a slight scowl in his face.  
  
"Then what is this all about Ranma?"  
  
"It's just a misunderstanding." Ranma replied. "She caught me in my male   
form this morning and since she doesn't know about my curse I had to tell   
her something. She didn't get a good look at me though so now she thinks   
it was you she met this morning."  
  
Ryoga was about to reply when the screams of people draw their   
attention. Ranma, who was almost getting used to it, knew immediately   
what that would mean. Ryoga just looked alarmed and looked around   
expecting anything.  
  
Ranma had spotted an open door nearby that was leading to one of the   
backstage areas where the props were stored.  
  
"Stay put." She told Ryoga.  
  
Running inside she looked around if anyone was there. Noticing no one,   
she used her katchu tenshin amaguriken speed to change into her Sailor   
Scout uniform. She was just glad she had brought it with her. Those   
hidden weapon techniques were really useful sometimes. Looking around   
again she saw several of the costumes were stored here as well. Grabbing   
a few items she thought that would do the job she rushed outside.  
  
Ryoga watched her approach with bulging eyes. "What are you wearing!?"  
  
"Don't get any ideas pig boy. I rather have you not knowing about this but   
people are at stake here. It's just not a good idea to get recognized in a   
fight here. It's not Nerima after all." The red head dumped the bundle she   
was wearing in Ryoga arms.  
  
"Here put this on. When your done just follow the sounds of the battle."   
With that, Ranma grabbed her mask and put it on completing her   
disguise.  
  
Ryoga just looked stunned for a second and looked at the bundle of   
clothes in his arms. "Great." He muttered. "Now I'm playing super hero."   
He sighed ant started putting on the clothes.  
  
* * *  
  
END PART XII  
  
Additional authors note:  
Whaaaaa! It's the end of the world! Genma did actually do something   
right! Just don't look at me, I only write the story. I have absolutely no   
control what the characters do. What do you think about Ryoga   
appearance in this chapter? Let me know. I'm not sure if I will keep him   
as a regular. I wasn't planning too but you can convince me otherwise. 


	13. Elementary my dear

Just a plan   
Author: Poly  
  
Authors note:  
On to the review response.  
Darkwoofe: you can find some clues about Pluto's escape plan in this   
chapter. Don't want to spoil it of course.  
Tyverius: Ranma doesn't decide to live as a girl. He is just a girl a lot of   
the time. He uses his curse to get into the monster bashing action. He   
doesn't want his new friends to know about the curse either.  
Dogbertcarroll: yes master. I will update sooner. (author cowers in   
corner.)  
Daniel Kim: How would Ranma know about the transformation sequence?   
He has never seen it.  
Ghost in the Machine: It might be a little ooc but I made all the characters   
a bit toned down. And remember Ryoga has a girlfriend now. That would   
soften him up as well.  
Now that that's done with, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer:  
What do you mean they're not mine! Are you sure?  
  
PART XIII  
Elementary my dear...  
  
When Ranma, or in other words, Sailor Sapphire arrived on the scene,   
several shallow craters already littered the ground. She noticed one of the   
scouts was already attacking the huge stone monster that caused all the   
commotion. It was the blonde scout with the twin pigtails. Sailor Moon she   
believed she was called. Something about that thought seemed wrong.   
She just couldn't figure out what. There were other more pressing issues   
anyway. Like the large boulder the rock monster was throwing. The   
boulder that was souring through the air in her direction. The boulder that   
was traveling at high speed on a direct collision course with her. The   
boulder that...  
  
"Eep!"  
  
The red head franticly dodged the incoming projectile. She mentally   
berated herself for being distracted. Focusing her mind on the fight, she   
assessed her opponent. The monster was the same humanoid shape as its   
predecessors and as big as the fire monster she had fought at the burned   
down mall. It seemed to be made out of dark solid rock with a network of   
crystalline cracks covering its surface. She was silently thankful the   
creature was turning towards the other Senshi again. The eyes of those   
monsters were still unnerving to see, even after several encounters.   
Frowning she noticed the monster was now throwing rocks it seemed to   
pull out of thin air at the blonde Senshi, who was franticly dodging. The   
girl seemed to stumble and trip every so often making it hard to predict   
where she would be next.  
  
"I wonder if she practice drunken-Fu." Ranma muttered to herself.  
  
Carefully the neo Senshi circled the stone giant while it was distracted.   
She stealthfully called upon her Ki, preparing to attack. "I better make the   
first one count." She thought. "Its skin seems incredibly hard so   
conventional attacks probably won't work. I'd better hurry. I think it's   
focusing on me again." Just as the monster started to turn again, the red   
head unleashed her attack.  
  
"Vacuum Shatter!"  
  
A storm of yellow glowing small vacuum blades blasted from her hands   
cleaving through the air and smashing into the monster.  
  
Crack! Boom!  
  
The impacts of the vacuum blades kicked up a small dust cloud that   
enveloped the monster. To Sailor Moon it seemed as if Sailor Sapphire   
just fired of a storm of brightly glowing crescent Moons. Both girls' eyes   
bugged out when the monster seemed unfazed, it was merely knocked   
back a couple of feet. The craters that had been blasted from its skin   
reformed, repairing all the damage.  
  
"What!" The red head yelled. "That should have cut through anything!"   
She was mad. This was one of the techniques she thought of herself based   
on her father's vacuum blades. And now it wasn't working!  
  
"Grrrr. Let's try that again."  
  
"Vacuum Shatter!"  
  
Crack! Boom!  
  
"Vacuum Shatter!"  
  
Crack! Boom!  
  
"Vacuum Shatter!"  
  
Crack! Boom!  
  
Ranma was left panting, feeling drained after using consecutive Ki attacks.   
Her anger that her initial attack hadn't seemed to of worked as expected,   
slightly mollified. The rock monster now had the appearance of a cratered   
landscape. Rock fragments littered the ground. Swaying slightly the rock   
giant seemed to shudder for a moment and then the damage began to   
repair itself once again.  
  
"Aaaarrg!" Ranma was not happy. The monster seemed to have the same   
nasty habit of regenerating as Saffron had. She frowned. It would have   
been easier if she would have known the...  
  
"Bakusai Tenketsu!"  
  
"Ya, that's the one," She muttered. Then she blinked. She didn't say that!   
She watched as the right shoulder and arm of the monster just seemed to   
explode. Then she grinned. Ryoga had finally found his way to the   
battleground.  
  
"Way to go Pig boy!" Ranma yelled.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Came the heated replay from Ryoga.  
  
"Pig boy?" The blonde Senshi asked confused.  
  
"ACK!" The startled redhead replied. "Don't do that!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Sneak up to me!"  
  
The blonde just blinked and looked at the new arrival. He seemed to be   
wearing one of the most unusual costumes she had ever seen. His pants   
and shirt seemed to consist of a patchwork of any imaginable color   
possible. It just hurt to look at it. A bright yellow cape hung from his   
broad shoulders. And he was holding a red bamboo umbrella. A red mask   
hid the upper half of his face and he was wearing a red and yellow jesters   
cap with three bells on top.  
  
"Let's just concentrate on the monster." Ranma sighed in frustration. "It's   
regenerating again."  
  
The rock monster seemed to take longer to recover from Ryoga's attack   
but it was still able to reform its missing limb. When it was done it brought   
both arms forward and let loose with a storm of small pebbles aimed at   
the three warriors. Ranma used the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken to deflect   
most of the incoming projectiles but a few got past her defense. It was   
rather painful to get hit by a small projectile traveling at high speed.   
Sailor Moon started dodging again but she wasn't nearly fast enough to   
avoid the painful attack. Ryoga was best of with his Bakusai Tenketsu   
training and didn't suffer as much damage as Ranma and Sailor Moon. The   
three warriors regrouped eyeing the monster worriedly. Ryoga glanced   
sideways towards Ranma.  
  
"The Bakusai Tenketsu isn't going to do any good if it keeps regenerating   
you know."  
  
Ranma frowned. "It was too much to hope for I guess."  
  
"Can't you freeze the thing like you did with Saffron?" Ryoga asked.  
  
Ranma grimaced when she was reminded about that particular event. She   
had killed Saffron with that move. Even if he was reborn right after, she   
hadn't known that when she used it.  
  
"Saffron was a Phoenix, remember. He generated heat, which I used   
against him. This thing isn't generating anything."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Meanwhile Sailor Moon was listening curiously to the conversation. She   
tried to commit everything to memory and ask Ami if she could find   
anything concerning this Saffron person. Turning towards her two   
companions she winced slightly when she felt the many bruises the   
monsters last attack had left.  
  
"I might be able to use my attack against the monster but I need it   
distracted for a moment and relatively stationary." She directed this to   
Sailor Sapphire who she considered one of the team for the moment. She   
hoped this would work or else the other scouts might not arrive in time to   
save them.  
  
"Come on P-chan let's dance with this monster. That is if you're fast   
enough." The red head said with a cocky smirk.  
  
"I'm plenty fast enough! And don't call me P-chan!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Both disguised martial artists shot forward and began to circle the stone   
giant. Ranma's girl form had more speed than his male form and she took   
full advantage of it. She attacked with quickly with her feet and fists,   
retreating out of the monsters reach when it retaliated with powerful   
swings of its arms. Meanwhile Ryoga lashed out with powerful swings of   
his own with his heavy umbrella. He used the Bakusai Tenketsu whenever   
he could. This kept the monster off balance and forced it to regenerate   
large parts of his body.  
  
With the monster distracted, Sailor Moon grabbed her scepter and   
prepared her attack. "I'm ready Usagi called!"  
  
The monster suddenly found his two attackers retreating and turned   
towards the new threat.  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"  
  
The stone monster didn't have time to dodge the incoming attack and was   
hit dead center. It shuddered for a moment then an inner light seemed to   
shine between the cracks of its skin before it forcefully blew apart. Pieces   
of stone violently scattered throughout the area forcing the three heroes   
to duck for cover.  
  
"Did it work?" Sailor Moon asked from behind a park bench.  
  
"I think so." She got the reply from Sailor Sapphire who had taken cover   
behind a second park bench not far from her.  
  
Sailor Moon looked around the area. It was a total wreck. The open   
theater was more then half destroyed and several craters littered the   
ground. She sighed. Another beautiful piece of the park destroyed   
because of a monster attack. She blinked when she noticed She and Sailor   
Sapphire were the only ones there.  
  
"Where is Pig boy?" she asked.  
  
Ranma suppressed her laughter when she heard Sailor Moon refer to   
Ryoga as 'Pig boy'.  
  
"Don't worry. He's right over th... hey! Were did he go? Don't tell me he   
got lost again?!" The red head groaned out loud. Sometimes Ryoga was   
really hopeless.  
  
It was at this scene that the other Senshi finally arrived surprising Ranma   
who soon found herself surrounded by them.  
  
Gulp  
  
* * *  
  
Pluto frowned in concentration while reading. A small chuckle escaped   
from her now a then. For people that knew the Senshi of time this would   
have been unnerving. They would have never expected such a slip of   
emotion as laughter. Turning another page, she continued reading. A   
thoughtful expression crossed her face. She grabbed a peace of paper and   
a pencil from stuff space and started making some notes. The ideas in the   
book where diverse she had to admit. Although she didn't understand the   
reverences to a panda. Most of the techniques that were mentioned relied   
on distraction and the exploitation of an opponent's weaknesses. After   
spending so much time with her keeper playing games, she knew the one   
big weakness she could exploit. He couldn't stand to lose. Pluto smirked.   
His inability to admit defeat would be his undoing. A plan began to firm in   
her mind. If everything worked out, she would be free soon enough. And   
then those pests would be dealt with. Stuffing the book and notes back   
into stuff space she awaited her captor.  
  
"Pluto! Today you shall know defeat!"  
  
Pluto just rolled her eyes. "What game did you want to play today?" She   
asked in a neutral tone.  
  
"Prepare to duel!"  
  
"Stop with the corny Yu-Gi-Oh speech and get on with it." She said. "I   
doubt this will get interesting though."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked her captor confused.  
  
A glint appeared in Pluto's eyes. "I mean this is hardly entertaining. Not   
very life like don't you think?"  
  
"Life like?"  
  
"Yes. Life like. Why don't you use some of that energy of yours to create   
some life like representations of those cards? That would be more fun   
don't you think?"  
  
"I don't know." The reluctant answer came.  
  
"Or are you scared of losing?" Pluto asked with a smirk. She noticed her   
opponent's reaction immediately.  
  
"Your on!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure you're ready to practice this ancient technique student?"  
  
"Yes Sensei"  
  
"Than show me what you have learned student."  
  
"Yes Sensei. I'm ready."  
  
"Proceed."  
  
The small girl mentally prepared and got into her ready stance. She took a   
deep breath.  
  
"Hiro no baka!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
Akane clapped her hands. "Nicely done student. You have accomplished   
your task admirably."  
  
Sakura blushed with pride. "Thank you Akane Sensei. It was a great honor   
to study under you." Both girls shared a laugh together. Meanwhile a   
certain brother felt a chill go through his spine.  
  
* * *  
  
Nodoka was worried. Ranma had gone out with her friend to the park and   
wouldn't be back for a while. It was what the girl had said when they   
exited the apartment that worried her. If she understood correctly, Ranma   
had a boyfriend. While she thought that Ranma could learn many things   
from his female side, a boyfriend was never something she would have   
approved of. Perhaps there were mental processes going on in her   
son/daughter's head she had no grasp of. They should have a serious talk   
when Ranma came back. She sighed. 10 years of not being a mother   
finally caught up with her. Perhaps she should call Kasumi and ask for   
some advice. The girl was sensible and knew Ranma well. There were also   
those physiological and medical books she used to borrow from her doctor   
friend. With resolution, she graphed the phone and dialed the number.  
  
* * *  
  
END PART XIII  
  
Additional authors note:  
You might have noticed I kept Ryoga in a guest appearance role. Don't   
worry. You will see him again. Especially when he reads the newspaper   
about the fight in the park. Grin. 


	14. First step

Just a plan   
Author: Poly  
  
Authors note:  
The heat wave has finally subsided. That really zapped my creativity for a   
while. On with the review response.  
dogbertcarroll: just wait and see.  
Sterling-Ag: I know the deception is going a bit far. There are some   
developments in this chapter about that. Deception and   
misunderstandings are still the main theme of this story though.  
Materia-Blade: The yu-gi-oh thing was just a joke. Hero is the big brother   
that's hitting on everything female within a two mile radius.  
Kinai: Sorry, no Akane in this chapter. You have to wait for chapter 15 for   
that.  
  
Disclaimer:  
What do you mean they're not mine! Are you sure?  
  
PART XIV  
First step  
  
Ranma eyed the girls surrounding her nervously. Her eyes finally rested   
on the one with the twin blonde ponytail.  
  
"Eeuh. So, what do you want?" The red head asked hesitantly.  
  
"We want to know who you are." Sailor Mars demanded immediately. She   
glared suspicion at the girl before her.  
  
"Mars! Don't be mean to her!" Sailor moon scolded. "She helped us   
remember."  
  
"That doesn't mean she is on our side meatball head." Mars responded   
with a glare.  
  
Sailor moon huffed. "I don't care. She and her friend saved me today. She   
has to be on our side." The two girls started trading glares.  
  
Meanwhile Ranma became increasingly more nervous as the argument   
between the two girls continued.  
  
As Mars temper got the better of her, she took a step forward as if she   
was going to choke Sailor Moon. The blonde girl having lots of experience   
with the particular look Mars was directing at her, because of all the   
Manga she 'borrowed' quickly took a few steps backward. True to form,   
her feet seemed to find the nearest irregularity and she tripped. With a   
shriek and flailing arms, she toppled over dragging the red head with her.   
Both girls landed on the ground with a thud in an entanglement of arms   
and legs.  
  
Meanwhile Ranma-chan really started to panic. Being in a situation like   
this many times before she knew this would either end painful or in total   
embarrassment. She closed her eyes and cringed in anticipation of her   
impending doom. When after a few seconds she didn't get slapped or   
pummeled she slowly opened her eyes. She was greeted by a pair of   
dauntingly familiar sky bleu eyes staring right back at her only inches   
away from her own. Ranma-chan blinked a couple of times trying to clear   
the fog that was clouding the connection she was trying to make. Then it   
all clicked into place. There was only one person she knew that could trip   
like that.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
The blonde girl crooked her head to one side, untangled one of her arms   
and lifted the mask the red headed girl below her was wearing.  
  
"Ranma?" She exclaimed surprised.  
  
Both girls just stared at each other in total surprise.  
  
* * *  
  
Kasumi was humming a merry tune while cutting some vegetables in   
preparation for lunch. There wouldn't be many people eating here today.   
With Ranma and Akane gone for the summer most of the craziness around   
the Tendo dojo had died down as well. It was kind of boring nowadays.   
Kasumi had gotten used to strange people visiting and the general   
weirdness that surrounded it. It was exhilarating and entertaining to   
watch the antics of Akane and her fiancée. They always seemed to have   
such a good time with there friends. Her train of thought was interrupted   
when the phone started ringing. Quickly washing her hands and drying   
them, she exited the kitchen to answer the call.  
  
"Hello? Tendo residence speaking." Kasumi listened to the callers replay   
and was surprised aunty Saotome was calling.  
  
"Hello there aunty Saotome. How are you and Ranma doing in Juuban?"   
Listening to Nodoka's story she got a worried frown on her face.  
  
"I don't believe Ranma would actually go as far as too get a boyfriend   
aunty. Perhaps it is best if I visit though. Would tomorrow morning be   
convenient?"  
  
She got an affirmative answer.  
  
"Alright aunty. I will see you tomorrow. I have the address you are   
staying right here. It won't be a problem to find it. Bye."  
  
With that, she ended the conversation. She put a finger too her chin in a   
thoughtful gesture. Although she never actually believed Ranma would get   
herself a boyfriend it would be nice to get out of the house for once.   
Perhaps she would even meet one of those famous Sailor Senshi when she   
was in Juuban. Kasumi smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Five real and one neo Senshi were roof hoping across the Juuban district   
towards a well-known Shinto temple. The group had left the park after a   
couple of reporters showed up. Keeping a close eye on the red head they   
now knew was Ranma they had headed off. Sailor Moon and Mars had   
argued over there destination but Moon had insisted they could trust   
Ranma. Giving that Sailor Moon had a gift to see the good in people and   
they remembered what Luna said about Ranma the group was convinced   
to take the red head to there regular meeting place at Rei's temple.  
  
After a couple of minutes, they reached the trees surrounding the shrine   
and disappeared from sight. The five inner Senshi started to glow and   
reverted back to there civilian guise. Ranma just became a blur of motion   
using the amagurikan speed to change in the span of a couple of seconds.  
  
Ranma-chan was surprised to see the other Senshi where all friends of   
Usagi she already met. It made kind of sense though now that she   
thought about it. She just didn't understand why she couldn't see it   
before. It was so obvious now that she knew. It must be some kind of   
magic she concluded.  
  
All six of them gathered inside. Rei brought in some tea and cookies.   
When every body was seated, all attention was once again focused on   
Ranma-chan. She nervously scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Sorry about this." She said in a meek voice.  
  
"Ranma?" Usagi tried to calm the nerves girl in front of her. "We just like   
to know how you became a Sailor Senshi."  
  
Ranma grinned sheepishly. "I'm not."  
  
"What do you mean your not?" A disembodied voice asked.  
  
Ranma-chan looked around looking for source of the unfamiliar voice   
when the two lunar cats strode into view.  
  
"Ack! Cat!" Ranma-chan's first reflex was to run but then she noticed that   
the normal terror that would fuel that desire was absent. She was still a   
little afraid but not terrified. She stopped and blinked a couple of times.   
Then a grin appeared on her face.  
  
"Cool! Not scary cats!"  
  
Suddenly Luna and Artemis where met with two bleu eyes that closely   
examined them. Ranma-chan hesitantly reached with her hand and   
touched the white cat.  
  
"Boo." The white cat said.  
  
"Whaaaa!" Ranma-chan immediately jumped back making warding   
gestures with her hands. "Nice kitty, nice kitty, nice kitty." She chanted.  
  
Artemis got a smack from Luna. "Be nice Artemis. Or you will be sleeping   
outside for a month." She said with a stern voice.  
  
This got her some funny looks from the girls but she ignored them.  
  
The black cat turned back towards Ranma and tried to calm her down with   
a gentle voice.  
  
"Calm down Ranma. We're not going to hurt you."  
  
Ranma-chan calmed down a little and looked at the two cats with   
suspicion.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Ranma." Luna calmly replied. "Pleas sit down so we can continue our   
conversation. We would like to know what you meant when you said you   
weren't a Senshi."  
  
Ranma-chan complied and took her seat. She thought a moment about   
what the black cat had said.  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean by not understanding I'm not a Senshi. I   
just told you I'm not. I'm a martial artist."  
  
That drew some confused looks from the girls and the two cats. Rei   
frowned and asked the next question.  
  
"What do you mean you're a martial artist? There is no way a martial   
artist could do what we have seen you do."  
  
Ranma-chan frowned at the black haired girl. If there was anything she   
couldn't stand, it was someone who questioned her abilities.  
  
"Of course I can. Every competent martial artist that can focus his Ki can   
do that. I'm just the best." She said with confidence.  
  
"What?!" Rei shrieked. "There is no way you did that with just Ki! I use a   
little Ki in my fire readings and that took years too master!"  
  
Ranma-chan just snorted. "Just because you're no good at it doesn't mean   
somebody else can't." She replied and thus proving the Saotome foot in   
the mouth technique was still intact.  
  
If looks could kill, Ranma-chan would be a smoldering heap from the   
flaming gaze Rei was directing at her.  
  
Ami meanwhile was thinking about what Ranma had said. The conclusion   
she reached was quite astounding.  
  
"You mean you got your abilities with training?" She asked the red head.  
  
Ranma broke her glaring contest with Rei and turned towards Ami.  
  
"That's right. I've trained in my family's style for years and build up my Ki   
reserves."  
  
"Maybe Ranma could train us." Makoto said with enthusiasm. If she got as   
strong as that with just training, think of what it could do for us.  
  
"I can't" the red head interrupted. She shrugged her shoulders in apology.   
"I'm not licensed to teach in my family art and even if I was, it will take   
yours too long get to the level I'm at."  
  
Makoto slumped in disappointment.  
  
Ami contemplated this. "There is still a slight trace of magic showing in my   
scans though." She said thoughtfully.  
  
Ranma-chan looked uncomfortable again.  
  
"And I want too hear all about that boyfriend of yours." Usagi said with a   
twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Ranma-chan was really uncomfortable now.  
  
"Usagi? Can I talk to you for a minute? Privately I mean?"  
  
Usagi looked a little confused by the request and the timid voice Ranma   
asked the question with but she agreed. The red head grabbed her hand   
and dragged her friend too the bathroom making sure to bring some of   
her tea. When the two of them where inside Ranma-chan carefully closed   
the door. She sighed.  
  
"There is something I have to show you. Something I haven't told you   
about because I was afraid you wouldn't want to be a friend anymore."   
She said with some sadness in her voice.  
  
"Can you hand me a towel please." Ranma-chan asked. Usagi complied   
and looked confused when Ranma-chan quickly stripped of most of her   
clothing and wrapped the towel around her self.  
  
Ranma-chan sighed. "I really don't want anybody to know about what I'm   
going to show you. You're the only one I would have consider telling and   
only if it was necessary like now."  
  
Usagi looked even more confused by the minute. Her eyes went wide   
when Ranma-chan dumped the remainder of her tea on top of her head   
transforming from her to him.  
  
"Wow." She said. "I didn't know you where a starlight?"  
  
It was now Ranma who was confused. This was not the kind of reaction he   
had anticipated.  
  
"What's a starlight?" He asked.   
  
* * *  
  
Pluto was satisfied with the progress of her escape plan. Daring her captor   
to create more and more excitingly game environments wasn't hard. With   
the help of the techniques she had found in the book, it wasn't difficult to   
distract her opponent. A couple of seconds with every distraction was all   
she needed. She stole small amounts of energy from the game   
environments, careful not to be noticed. It took time and the amounts of   
energy she stole weren't that big, but her supply grew steadily. Hiding   
that supply of energy was the difficult part though. The bigger it got the   
more noticeable it would be. That was the risky part of her plan, keeping   
it a secret from her captor. Her main plan was to keep him to occupied to   
notice. This included letting him win a couple of games. Just enough to   
keep him interested though. Pluto didn't like to lose. And cheating was   
actually beginning to get fun. She almost burst out laughing when she   
discovered her captor was most definitely male. At least that was the   
impression she got when he almost fainted when she showed him an   
impressive amount of her cleavage. She smiled inwardly. That had been   
something she would never have imagined doing before her capture. It   
wouldn't be long though. Soon she would be free again. A grin appeared   
on her face.  
  
"You lose again. Shall we play another game?" She said sweetly.  
  
"Grrrrrr."  
  
* * *  
  
END PART XIV  
  
Additional authors note:  
More revelations in the next chapter. And what is this? Akane goes   
shopping for Sailor Senshi merchandise? See you next time when the   
insanity continues. 


	15. A guest

Just a plan   
Author: Poly  
  
Authors note:  
Another chapter you might enjoy. Even if my chapters are always the   
same size and a bit short that doesn't mean I cant update more :-D.   
Chapter 16 is currently in the making.  
  
Disclaimer:  
What do you mean they're not mine! Are you sure?  
  
PART XV  
A guest  
  
Minako and Makoto where chatting about one of there favorite subjects,   
namely cute boys. Rei was crumbling a cookie in her hand in frustration.   
Ami was working on something on the Mercury computer and seemed to   
ignore the world around her.  
  
"Aaarg! What's taking them so long?!" Rei exclaimed irritably.  
  
"Don't worry Rei." Makoto tried to calm the flammable girl down. "I'm sure   
what Usagi and Ranma are discussing is important. If Ranma-chan doesn't   
feel comfortable discussing it with us then we should respect their   
wishes."  
  
Rei grumbled. "I just don't trust her. She could still be an enemy, you   
know."  
  
"That seems highly unlikely." Ami interrupted. "There is no evidence of   
that and Usagi seems to trust her. That is good enough for me."   
Meanwhile, she entered a couple of commands in her computer. "Anyway,   
that is not important right now. What is important is this." The shorthaired   
girl pulled what looked like a rock fragment from her pocket.  
  
"What's that?" Minako asked.  
  
A serious expression appeared on Ami's face. "It's a fragment from the   
monster that attacked in the park today."  
  
This answer caught all of their attention. Even Rei stopped her grumbling   
in favor of this new information.  
  
"Doesn't the monster usually crumble into dust? How come you could take   
a fragment?" Minako was genuinely confused about this.  
  
Ami had expected this question. "Usually they do. This monster was a   
little different though. It's molecular density and cohesion was several   
times higher. The decay time was quadrupled and in case of this fragment   
entirely nullified." Ami looked at her friends who were staring at her with   
glazed eyes. She sighed.  
  
"The thing was incredibly hard and because of that it didn't turn too dust."  
  
Comprehension dawned with the other girl.  
  
"What can you do with it though?" Rei inquired.  
  
"Let's just wait until Usagi and Ranma return." Ami answered.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma was confused. Usually when he revealed his curse there was some   
kind of extreme reaction. Usagi just puzzled him. She didn't seem overly   
shocked or surprised. It was like she had seen such things before. Now   
that he thought about it, being a magical girl and all, she probably had.   
He was still confused what she meant by being a starlight though.  
  
"What's a starlight?" He asked.  
  
Usagi waved dismissively, a slight bush on her face. "They were this band   
of three singers that could transform into scouts too."  
  
"They went to Jusenkyo too?" Ranma asked confused.  
  
"I don't know anything about this Jusenkyo. I just know a thing like this   
shouldn't stand in the way of friendship." She said with a bright glow on   
her face.  
  
Ranma smiled. "Thanks Usagi. But could we still keep this a secret   
though? It would save me a lot of embarrassment."  
  
"Sure thing Ranma. In fact I think..."  
  
She was interrupted when the two of them heart a crash from outside the   
window. Ranma quickly splashed himself with some cold water and   
dressed herself. Carefully the two of them approached the window. They   
could hear a faint conversation going on outside.  
  
"What did you do that for Luna! Now I couldn't hear what they were   
talking about."  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself Artemis." The second voice scolded   
the first. "Let the two of them have their privacy."  
  
"It was just some harmless curiosity." The first voice protested.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard the saying curiosity killed the cat?" Usagi said   
loudly while opening the window.  
  
The two moon cats jumped in surprise and Artemis grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Let's get back to the others." Ranma said while keeping a cautious eye on   
the two cats. "I think we're done here."  
  
The two cats jumped through the window and followed the two girls. The   
four of them just caught the last part of Ami's explanation when they   
entered the living room.  
  
"What's that about a monster shard Ami?" Usagi asked.  
  
Ami showed them the shard she picked up from the park. "I've been   
working on a conversion program that might identify it's energy matrix. If   
it works as I expect it to, I'll be able to pinpoint where these enemies   
come from."  
  
"That's great!" Usagi said. "When will it be finished?"  
  
"46 hours and 15 minutes." Ami answered after checking the mercury   
computer.  
  
"That long?" Minako was disappointed. "What can we do in the   
meantime?"  
  
Ami shrugged. "There is not much we can do except keep our eyes open   
for more attacks until the program is complete."  
  
"Good." Rei said. "That gives us plenty of time to deal with Ranma here."   
She directed a glare at the red head.  
  
"Would you stop that Rei!" Usagi defended her friend. "She knows who we   
are now anyway."  
  
"Perhaps I should go home." Ranma-chan interrupted them.  
  
"I walk with you." Usagi offered. "There is nothing more we can do here   
anyway. Perhaps we can get some ice-cream while we're underway." She   
said with a gleam in her eyes. Ranma-chan just groaned. It seemed that   
her friend had a serious ice cream addiction.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma dropped on his bed. Placing his hands behind head he stared at   
the ceiling. Today had been a tiring day. He didn't know if he could handle   
more secrets exposed. With the rate, he was going Akane had probably   
figured out about her precious P-chan by now. He shuddered. That could   
get ugly. It was a good thing Ryoga had Akari now. That was one of the   
reasons he helped those two get together. His thoughts were interrupted   
with someone knocking on his door.  
  
"Come in." He answered.  
  
His mother entered the room. "Ranma. We will be receiving a guest   
tomorrow."  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow. "A guest?"  
  
His mother nodded. "So I want you to pick her up at the train station   
tomorrow morning."  
  
"Ok mom." He looked uncertainly though. If his mother had invited a   
female guest that could mean trouble.  
  
* * *  
  
Akane just returned from her morning jog when she was greeted by an   
excited Sakura. The younger girl bounced up and down in anticipation.  
  
"Are we going shopping today Akane?" the girl asked.  
  
Akane smiled. "Let me clean up first. Then we can go out."  
  
After a quick bath and some fresh clothes Akane was ready. She let her   
aunt know they were going out. The two of them walked too the nearest   
bus station and took the bus to town. It didn't take long before they had   
to get off. It was only a two minute walk from there until they reached the   
shopping district. The crowd of people in the streets steadily increased.   
When the two girls got near the shop they wanted to visit they noticed   
there were many people already there. The crowd consisted mostly of   
teenagers. There were a lot of boys and girls chatting in groups. Akane   
frowned at the first. "Perverts." She mumbled. She guessed those boys   
were more driven by hormones then anything else. Why else would they   
come to the most extensive store of Sailor Senshi merchandise in the   
area.  
  
"Do you think I can still get a Sailor Sapphire poster?" Sakura asked   
worriedly. "There are a lot of people already here. Perhaps we should have   
come earlier."  
  
"Don't worry Sakura-chan." Akane smiled reassuringly. "We'll get you a   
poster. Let's go see if we can get inside."  
  
The two of them made there way through the crowd of people in front of   
the shop. They overheard various groups talking about there recently   
bought Senshi merchandise.  
  
"Can you believe they produced this stuff so fast?"  
  
"She has such pretty hair."  
  
"What are her measurements?"  
  
Akane growled at that one. The two of the finally made it to the door and   
entered the shop. There was a buzzing noise inside from all the people   
talking and checking out the latest Sapphire merchandise. Akane looked   
around looking for a poster for Sakura. She spotted a large box with only   
three more inside of it. These things went fast! She thought. When the   
two girls made there way over two posters were grabbed by a pair of   
excited twins. The two identical brown haired girls squealed in delight and   
ran off.  
  
Akane and Sakura went faster to get the last one. Akane reached out and   
grabbed it just when another hand grabbed the poster as well. Akane   
looked to her side and noticed a tall boy with blonde hair that was perhaps   
a year older then her. Her eyes narrowed. The boy somehow screamed   
vanity. He was handsome and he knew it and presumed every girl would   
fall right into his arms. She immediately placed him in the same category   
as Kuno. The blonde boy who had grabbed the poster had noticed there   
was a cute girl besides him and showed one of his handsome smiles. It   
had never failed him yet.  
  
"Hello there beautiful. It seems we have set our sight on the same goal.   
Perhaps we could discuss this over some tea?" His hand automatically   
reached out to take Akane's hand and kiss it. Meanwhile Akane went in   
full pervert bash mode. Her senses were screaming that the boy in front   
of her bas going to do something she would not like. When his hand   
reached for hers she went into immediate action.  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
Wham! Crash!  
  
Akane turned around with a huff leaving the twitching form of the local   
Casanova half imbedded in the ground.  
  
"Let's go Sakura. We still have to pay for your poster." Akane said while   
walking towards the cash register. She ignored the people that were   
staring at her.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma sighed. He was walking the streets of Juuban on his way to the   
train station. The morning sun was shining brightly but it could not lift   
Ranma's mood. His mother had asked him to pick up their female guest   
that should be arriving soon. He just knew it was trouble. He didn't even   
know who it was. When he had asked how he would know who to meet his   
mother had just smiled and said "you'll see dear."  
  
He reached the station with plenty of time to spare. With nothing else to   
do he just watched the people enter and exit the train station. Looking at   
the station clock he noticed the train with the mysterious guest should   
have arrived by now. He didn't notice anybody who would look familiar   
though. He was quite startled when he heard a voice coming from behind   
him.  
  
"Hello, Ranma-kun:."  
  
Ranma whirled around with wide eyes when he recognized the voice.  
  
"Kasumi?!" he was greeted by the brightly smiling older Tendo daughter.   
Ranma grinned. "It's good to see you Kasumi." He said while giving her a   
quick hug. "How is everybody doing back home?"  
  
"We're doing well Ranma. Nabiki is looking for an apartment to live when   
she goes too college. Our fathers seem too enjoy themselves. I believe   
mister Saotome is even writing a book, although I'm not sure what it is   
about." Ranma was somewhat surprised at that. "I belief you know Akane   
is staying with her aunt for the summer." Kasumi continued. "Did you   
write her a letter?" She inquired sweetly.  
  
Ranma blushed and looked away. "Yeah. I wrote her." He said. He   
deciding another subject of conversation was needed. "Mom is expecting   
us. I think it's best if we go now."  
  
The two of them started walking chatting about various things. Kasumi   
updated him on the latest events in Nerima although there wasn't much   
exciting news since he left. They stopped their conversation when Kasumi   
noticed a disturbance up ahead. Ranma recognized the sound   
immediately. He groaned inwardly. Of all the times for a monster to show   
up again, this was probably the worst.  
  
* * *  
  
END PART XV  
  
Additional authors note:  
Some more clues about the enemy, Akane takes a good look at the sailor   
Sapphire poster and Ranma finds him/her self in a tough situation. All this   
and more in the next chapter. 


	16. Oh my!

Just a plan   
Author: Poly  
  
Authors note:  
Ghost in the Machine: I think I'm going to do a little more reseurch for my   
next fic.  
Adyen: She has seen Sailer Saphire. We know how observent she is   
though (P-chan)  
Leeyiankun: I use Akane for comical relief in this story. I don't want to go   
in to a discussion about who likes or dislikes Akane. There isn't even any   
interaction between Ranma and Akane in this fic. (Except chapter 1). I   
don't think it has any relevance here.  
dogbertcarroll: Artemis is paranoid, Luna isn't. You can blame that on   
Luna helping with the neko-ken. Rei just doesn't want to admit Usagi is   
right.  
  
Disclaimer:  
What do you mean they're not mine! Are you sure?  
  
PART XVI  
Oh my!  
  
"What about over there." Akane suggested.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I don't want to take down the other posters."  
  
"We just move them." Akane said. "Take down the group shot and the   
Sailor moon poster and put them over there." She pointed to the other   
wall. "Then we should have enough room to put up the new Sailor   
Sapphire poster."   
  
Sakura nodded thoughtfully. "I think that might work. Let's try it."  
  
It took both girls only a couple of minutes to remove the old posters and   
hang them on the other wall. They unrolled the new poster carefully. It   
was a really big one and would easily fill the space the other two had   
occupied. They attached the double-sided tape and Akane climbed on a   
chair to attach the poster to the wall. Sakura gave Akane directions if the   
poster was hanging straight or not. When they were done they both stood   
back with satisfied grins.  
  
Akane looked at the poster and frowned a little. The poster was a drawing   
of Sailor Sapphire in Anime style. It was the same as with most of the   
other Sailor Senshi posters. Good quality photos of the real thing were   
hard to come by after all. Something about the picture of this latest Scout   
seemed to stir a memory. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Somehow,   
in someway it made her mallet hand twitch.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma groaned. This was starting to become a bad day. Picking up a   
mystery guest that turned out to be Kasumi wasn't so bad. It was walking   
into a fight between a monster and the Sailor Senshi that bugged him.   
Ranma lightly grabbed Kasumi's arm and began leading her away from   
the scene of the fight.  
  
"Oh my." Kasumi exclaimed. "I never expected to see the Sailor Senshi in   
real life. I wonder if I can get their autograph."  
  
Ranma resisted the urge to face-fault. Kasumi just witnessed a brutal fight   
and all she could think about was getting their autograph? He sighed and   
pulled Kasumi further down the street while keeping a wary eye on the   
ongoing fight. The Senshi seemed to be doing alright, though. If he was   
lucky he wouldn't need to help.  
  
The monster they were facing was one of the now common and   
unidentifiably human shape variety. It seemed to consist of condensed   
mist. Physical attacks didn't seem to phase it and, although magical   
attacks were evaded most of the time, the five girls were wearing it down.  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes. If there was one thing he was good at, it was   
tactical analyses in battle. A few things about his previous encounters with   
those creatures clicked into place. The creatures he and the Senshi fought   
seemed to adapt after every encounter. Because he had faced and   
finished a number of them before the senshi could, the development   
seemed mostly focused on him. He had to admit that the rock creature he   
had faced in the park would have been tough without the help Ryoga had   
provided. This mist creature would have probably been even harder for   
him to face. He relied a great deal on his hand-to-hand abilities and those   
would do him no good in a fight against this thing. Ki attacks would work,   
but with the rate this thing was going, he would probably run his reserves   
dry before finishing the job. No matter how good he was he didn't think he   
could match the raw power the senshi had at there disposal.  
  
He grinned when one of Sailor Mercury's attacks hit dead center and froze   
the monster in place. That girl was smart. She figured out the monster's   
weakness and used it. Now that the monster was a stationary target, the   
others would be able to finish it off. He wondered if he could have used   
the soul of ice technique to freeze the monster. Something to think about   
later.  
  
All five girls fired their attacks and blew the monster to dust. Ranma   
grinned. He didn't have to do a thing and, although he wouldn't have   
minded going up against the monster, there would have been no way he   
could have done that without blowing his cover with Kasumi here.  
  
Ranma looked to his side to see if she was alright. He blinked when she   
wasn't there. Hadn't she been standing there a minute ago? He looked   
around frantically until he noticed Kasumi had somehow managed to get   
to the Senshi and was chatting with them while asking for their   
autographs. He gnashed his teeth. He would have preferred to stay away   
from the senshi in his normal form. From what he had seen from both   
Minako and Makoto's boy crazy behavior, it wasn't safe around them in   
anything else but his girl form. With a sigh of resignation, he approached   
the girls as carefully as he could.  
  
"Kasumi?" He tried to get her attention. "I think we should go now. Mom   
is probably waiting."  
  
Ranma grew increasingly uncomfortable when six pairs of eyes focused on   
him.  
  
"Yes, you two better go. He he." Sailor Moon laughed nervously. She   
recognized Ranma's male form and knew Minako and Makoto's reputation.   
She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment while still laughing   
nervously.  
  
"I can't agree more. He he." Ranma laughed nervously as well. He   
scratched the base of his pigtail in embarrassment.  
  
The group blinked hard upon seeing those closely identical gestures being   
made between the two of them. Ranma took advantage of their   
momentary distraction and grabbed one of Kasumi's arms and high tailed   
it out of there.  
  
"Oh my." Kasumi responded.  
  
* * *  
  
Five colored lights penetrated the inky darkness. The group just finished   
watching the battle between the Sailor Senshi and there latest creation.  
  
"It lasted relatively well." The blue light started the conversation. The   
other four lights hummed in agreement.  
  
"There was no sign of the unknown element though." The red light said.  
  
"Perhaps we have focused our attention too much on this element." The   
purple light responded. "We must not lose track of our original goal."  
  
"I agree." The green light said. "We can not..." The green light went quiet   
for a second. "I think someone's coming."  
  
In a wink, all five lights disappeared.  
  
After a couple of seconds, several creaks were heard. Suddenly, a stream   
of light flooded the dark space.  
  
"There it is." Earl the janitor grabbed the broom from the closet and   
closed the door.  
  
It was quiet for a moment and then the five lights appeared again.  
  
"I thought you said nobody ever used this place!" The green light said   
irritably.  
  
The purple light flickered in embarrassment. "Nobody hardly does." He   
tried to defend himself. "I was a little preoccupied lately to check. Let's   
just forget about it and continue with our next move."  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma and Kasumi arrived at the apartment in good time. His mother   
greeted them at the door. Soon Kasumi and Nodoka were chatting quietly.   
After a few minutes of pleasantries, Ranma was already bored. It was   
then that his mother turned to him.  
  
"Ranma. Be a dear and run to the shop for me. I think we're all out of   
sugar."  
  
Ranma sighed. "Sure thing, mom. I won't be long."  
  
"There is no need to hurry, dear. Take your time."  
  
Ranma just shrugged and left the apartment. The moment the door of the   
apartment closed, Nodoka turned towards Kasumi with a serious face.  
  
"I wanted to ask you a few questions about Ranma now that he is gone   
for the moment."  
  
"Ah yes." Kasumi responded. "You mentioned something about that on the   
phone. Something about a boyfriend?"  
  
Nodoka nodded. "That was what I heard one of Ranma's new friends say.   
I'm not sure if it is entirely true, but Ranma has been spending a lot of   
time in girl form lately. Perhaps you could observe him while you are   
visiting?" The older woman sighed sadly. "I'm afraid you might know   
Ranma better than I do."  
  
Kasumi gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sure it's nothing serious. I do   
know that Ranma allows 'herself' more freedom when in girl form. Ice   
cream parfaits are a good example of that. You would never see male   
Ranma eat them, but female Ranma, on the other hand, would."  
  
Nodoka looked thoughtful. "Perhaps you are right. It's probably nothing to   
worry about. Ranma's new friends don't know about his curse, after all."  
  
Kasumi smiled. "It's nice to see Ranma make new friends. That reminds   
me. I met those nice senshi girls on our way here. They look so cute in   
those outfits." She sighed dreamily.  
  
Nodoka's eyes went wide.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma was walking down the street, one hand behind his head and the   
other holding a bag of sugar. He lazily whistled a tune. His mother said   
not to hurry so he could take his time. He strolled past a group of teenage   
boys that were hanging around at the corner of the street when he heard   
some of their conversation.  
  
"Would you look at that." One of them said mockingly. He was holding a   
magazine and pointing at a picture. "She doesn't even have the bow right.   
Those costumes are stupid anyway."  
  
"Yeah." One of the other punks said. "I bet they're not so tough. I could   
beat them easily." He boasted.  
  
The rest of the group laughed, although some of them somewhat   
hesitantly.  
  
The first boy, apparently the leader, shrugged and threw the magazine in   
a nearby trashcan. "Let's go to the arcade." He said "I'm getting bored   
here." The group started walking of.  
  
Ranma waited until the group was gone before he took a look at the   
magazine that was thrown into the trashcan. His eyebrow twitched. There   
was a picture of Sailor Sapphire on one of the pages. It was now obvious   
what those boys had been talking about. This really ticked Ranma of.   
Those punks had the nerve to call his costume bad! He had worked hard   
on that. If there was one thing Ranma couldn't stand it was injured pride.   
And one of them even had the audacity to claim he could beat the senshi!   
Ranma was now mad. "Stupid punks." He growled. "I'll show them." An   
evil gleam appeared in his eyes. He would scare them so bad they would   
go running to their mommies crying. Nothing permanent, of course. They   
weren't martial artists after all. Just a good scare. He chuckled evilly.   
Looking around, he went in search of a quick splash of water. A nearby   
drinking fountain proved to be helpful. A quick trip into an abandoned ally   
and a change of clothing was the next step. A couple of seconds later   
Sailor Sapphire was roof hopping to the nearby arcade.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ohohohoho!" Pluto laughed evilly. She just couldn't contain it. Her captor   
wasn't present at the moment anyway. She raised her hand and looked at   
it. Small arches of electricity were shooting between her fingers. She   
could feel the power lying behind it and ready to be released. The feeling   
was incredible. It wasn't the power itself that generated this feeling, but   
the hard work that went with gathering the power. It was a feeling of   
accomplishment.  
  
"Soon." She mumbled. "Very soon." She cackled evilly again.  
  
When her captor returned she would start again. She estimated she   
needed roughly two days to gather the remaining energy she needed. It   
all depended on the amount of energy she could persuade him to use in   
there little games. It was always satisfying to see one of his creations   
withher and die, the energy added to her own reserves.  
  
"Yes, my pretties. Come to me. Your energy will be mine!"  
  
* * *  
  
END PART XVI  
  
Additional authors note:  
Another chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next episode of "just a   
plan". Has Pluto gone mad? What will Ranma, or should I say Sailor   
Sapphire do when she reaches the arcade? And Kasumi might not be as   
oblivious as we all think. 


	17. Prelude to disaster

Just a plan   
Author: Poly  
  
Authors note:  
I'm free! More or less, that is. It looks like I'm having a little more time in   
the future to write. Real life can be demanding sometimes, but it looks like   
things are shaping up. Anyway, Let's get on with the review response.  
Ghost in the Machine: You got it. Things are bad when Pluto is doing the   
Kodachi act.  
Materia-Blade: Just read this chapter. ;-) Let's just say that if Ranma can   
get away with the amount of property damage in Nerima, then scaring   
some boy's can't be a major crime. Good job with your own story's as   
well. Keep up the good work.  
C. Rose: I know. I know. My chapters are short. Can't be helped, though.   
I blame it all on real live. It should change in the near future, though.  
For the rest of the reviewers: THANKS! They were nice reviews and I feel   
all fuzzy and happy inside.  
  
Disclaimer:  
What do you mean they're not mine! Are you sure?  
  
PART XVII  
Prelude to disaster  
  
Ranma-chan, or Sailor Sapphire as she was now known, was watching the   
arcade. A group of boys had just entered. The rooftop she occupied gave   
her an excellent observation point. Now that she had spotted her pray,   
she made her move. With a few jumps she was across the street and on   
top of the arcade roof. A conveniently-placed skylight provided access to   
the building. At least it should have. The skylight was locked tight from   
the inside with a latch. She wouldn't be able to open it without brute   
force.  
  
She frowned. No stupid skylight was going to beat her. "In the movies it   
always works." she muttered. Reaching into stuff space, she rummaged   
around and retrieved a credit card. Ranma-chan blinked. How did she get   
a credit card with the name Setsuna Meiou on it? She shrugged. If it   
worked, it worked. She would bother with the details later.  
  
Wedging the credit card between a crack, she managed to spring the   
latch. With a satisfied grin, she opened the skylight and jumped inside.  
  
Ranma-chan found herself on the third floor of the building. By the looks   
of it, it was used mainly for storage and other general usage. The second   
floor should have the snack area of the arcade while the ground floor   
housed all the games.  
  
Looking around carefully, Sailor Sapphire looked for the stairs. It didn't   
take long to find them. Using her sneaking abilities, she silently made her   
way down the dark stairs. She was about halfway down them when she   
heard the sound of somebody coming up. With a leap she clung to the   
ceiling.  
  
"I am the ceiling. I will become the ceiling." She whispered to herself.  
  
She saw one of the staff members of the arcade pass under her. When he   
had entered one of the storage chambers, she dropped down silently and   
made her way down the stairs as quickly as possible before he returned.   
Ranma-chan peeked around the thick curtain that was at the end of the   
stairs. She appeared to be behind the bar. A quick scan of the floor   
revealed a single couple at one of the tables sharing a sundae.   
Apparently, this was not the peak hour of the establishment. It was still   
early anyway. Keeping low, Ranma-chan sneaked from behind the bar and   
made use of tables, chairs and potted plants as she made her way to the   
stairs leading to the ground floor. The couple sharing the ice didn't notice   
her.  
  
Carefully, Sailor Sapphire peeked downstairs. Noticing the flight of stair   
would lead her to the back of the gaming area, she made her way down.   
Once downstairs, she slipped between two large game machines and took   
to the shadows. She was lucky this area wasn't busy, as well. Looking   
around the area from her new observation point, she spotted her prey   
quickly. The group of boys she had followed were all gathered around a   
couple of games not far from her current position.  
  
"ULTRA KILL!"  
  
Ranma-chan almost jumped her skin when the sudden voice blasted in her   
ear. Perhaps her current position wasn't as well chosen as she initially   
thought.  
  
"UNSTOPPABLE!"  
  
ranma-chan just shook her head. She never was into computer games,   
and couldn't quite understand what people found so interesting about   
them. Blowing up a mountain in a fight with a phoenix god might make   
anybody a little blasé when compared to computer games.  
  
"YOU HAVE LOST THE MATCH!"  
  
Ignoring the continued battle cries from the machine, Ranma-chan   
sneaked around the room until she managed to hide between a couple of   
game machines behind the group of boys. She listened in on their   
conversation.  
  
"Hey, Taki. Why are you playing that Sailor V game anyway? I thought   
you said they were dumb." One of the guys said. Taki, who was   
apparently the leader of the group, was sitting behind one of the game   
machines playing the Sailor V game.  
  
He shrugged. "Who cares." he replied. "I've had it with this game. Let's go   
do something else."  
  
Sailor Sapphire took this as her cue. She emerged from the shadows and   
stood behind the group of boys. Flaring her battle aura slightly for   
dramatic affect, she spoke with an icy voice.  
  
"Going somewhere, boys?"  
  
Those few words drew the immediate attention from the group. They   
turned around and stared with wide eyes at a glowing Sailor Senshi.   
Ranma-chan smirked when she saw the shocked expressions on there   
faces. She could safely assume that this was the first time these boys had   
actually encountered something out of the ordinary without being filtered   
by the media. Her smirk grew larger.  
  
"I have heard how you have been a bad bunch of boys and badmouthing   
the Senshi. I think I might have to reeducate you." With those words, she   
poured some Ki in her hands, forming it into a glowing ball.  
  
The eyes of the boys grew even larger and they took a step back   
simultaneously. Ranma-chan just glared at them darkly. Something   
suddenly clicked in the mind of those boys. There was a Senshi standing   
in front of them. A real, living pissed off Senshi holding a glowing ball of   
energy. A Senshi they had made fun of not too long ago. This was not   
good. Hurriedly, the group of boys ran to the exit of the arcade, stumbling   
over each other in there rush to get out.  
  
Ranma-chan just watched them go. When the last one had exited the   
establishment, she couldn't hold it in any more. She fell over and started   
rolling on the ground with laughter. This, of course, attracted the few   
other customers of the establishment. Ranma-chan's laughter died down   
quickly to an occasional chuckled when she noticed she became the center   
of attention again. Standing up quickly, she brushed of her uniform and   
flashed a smile towards the people that were looking at her with wide   
eyes. Moving quickly, she moved to the exit and took to the rooftops. She   
still had a big smile on her face.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi was happily walking along the street while soaking up the sun. She   
thought back to the monster she and her friends had fought earlier. It was   
a tough fight, but they prevailed. She was just happy they managed to   
defeat it without Ranma's help. She wondered about the girl, though. The   
one that was apparently an acquaintance of Ranma. She smiled. She   
would go see Ranma and ask about her. Perhaps she could make a new   
friend as well. Happily, she turned down a street on her way to the   
apartment building Ranma was staying at.  
  
She blinked in confusion when she turned the corner of the street. There   
was a group of boys there that seemed out of breath from a lot of   
running. She ought to know the signs. She did a lot of running herself   
while trying to make it in time for class. The group didn't seem to notice   
her.  
  
"I'm never going to listen to you again, Taki." One of the boys said. "What   
if one of those others had been there as well?! That mars chick or the one   
with the meatballs! She is supposed to be their leader, you know!"  
  
Usagi, overhearing this, stopped in her tracks. The name 'meatball head'   
was a touchy subject with her.  
  
"Don't call me meatball head!" She almost automatically yelled.  
  
One of the boys that was still jumpy from their earlier encounter yelped,   
surprised from the sudden shout. "It's another one! Run for it." He yelled,   
panicking.  
  
Usagi blinked in surprise when the group of boys made a break for it,   
leaving nothing but dust in their trail. She shook her head. That she would   
never understand. They hadn't even looked at her.  
  
"Hey, Usagi!" a sudden voice yelled from behind her.  
  
"Eeeek!" Usagi jumped and whirled around, panting from the sudden   
fright. "Don't scare me like that!" she yelled.  
  
She noticed an embarrassed Ranma-chan now standing in front of her.  
  
"Sorry." The red head said. "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
Usagi waved it of. "Don't worry, Ranma. I should be used to it by now."   
She was a little embarrassed herself. "Setsuna does it to me all the time   
anyway." she added almost as an afterthought.  
  
Ranma-chan jerked her head when Usagi mentioned that name.   
"Setsuna? As in Setsuna Meiou?" She asked.  
  
Usagi nodded, surprised. "You know her?"  
  
Ranma-chan shrugged her shoulders. "Not really." The redhead   
rummaged in her pocket and pulled out what looked like a credit card.   
"It's just that I found this. Not sure how I got it, though." She handed the   
card over to Usagi.  
  
The blonde girl looked at it. "It's her name alright. I could return it to her   
when I see her again."  
  
Ranma-chan nodded. "That's fine by me. Saves me the trouble." Ranma-  
chan looked curious at her friend. "What are you doing all the way out   
here anyway?' She asked.  
  
Usagi smiled. "I was going to visit you. I wanted to meat that nice girl   
who accompanied you this morning."  
  
Ranma-chan blinked. "You mean, Kasumi? Sure. She's with my mom right   
now."  
  
The two girls began walking towards the apartment building while chatting   
about various subjects. Usagi mostly wanted to know how Ranma knew   
Kasumi. Ranma-chan related some stories about the Tendo's and the   
hectic life she had led in Nerima. They reached the apartment in short   
order. Opening the apartment door, Ranma-chan called out to announce   
her arrival. Both her mother and Kasumi responded.  
  
Ranma-chan put the sugar she had bought in the kitchen. Both girls   
joined Kasumi and Ranma's mother for a cup of tea. Usagi was soon   
talking pleasantly with Kasumi. Ranma-chan just listened in, commenting   
now and again. She never noticed the covert glance and contemplating   
look from Kasumi.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma was laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. A smile of   
contentment was on his face. Today had been a good day. Kasumi's visit   
was a welcome surprise. It was good to know how everything was going   
back in Nerima. Usagi and Ranma-chan had both brought Kasumi back to   
the train station at the end of the day. After Kasumi had departed, the   
two girls had stopped for ice cream at one of the local ice cream parlors.   
The blonde and the redhead had promptly started an ice cream contest.   
This ended in Ranma-chan teaching Usagi the ultimate 'cute-as-a-million-  
puppies' look that so often awarded her free food. The boy behind the   
counter hadn't known what hit him when two extremely cute girls had put   
their skills to use. With an extra, free ice cream in hand, they had left the   
ice cream parlor, after witch Usagi said her good-bye and headed home.  
  
Ranma sighed blissfully. Yes. This had definitely been a good day. Perhaps   
he should introduce Usagi to Akane when he was back in Nerima. He   
frowned. He hoped Akane wouldn't assume Usagi was another fiancée.   
Naaah. The blonde girl was just too nice and totally crazy about that   
Mamo-chan boyfriend of hers too. Yes. He should definitely introduce the   
two girls. With his mind made up, he closed his eyes and promptly fell to   
sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Ami looked up from the book she was reading. The Mercury computer on   
her desk had made a beeping noise, indicating configuring that the   
parameters had finished calculating. Ami picked up the computer and   
started typing and checking the results of her program. She nodded in   
satisfaction. Typing a few commands, she put the computer back to work.   
It would soon be time to notify the others.  
  
* * *  
  
END PART XVII  
  
Additional authors note:  
Next time we will see what Pluto is planning. Run for cover! 


	18. Let the fun begin

Just a plan   
Author: Poly  
  
Authors note:  
As you can see I'm back again. First a little review response, even if it is a   
little late. (author ducks below the thrown rotten tomato's.)  
Adyen, how did Ranma get a hold of the credit card? That's … a secret.  
Daniel Kim, I don't think Pluto will go hunting for 'silky darlings'. She   
might be going a little nuts but she id not the old pervert.  
anthony3755, I know Ranma his leaning to his female side. This is a SM   
crossover whit Ranma in a miniskirt after all. Don't worry though. I won't   
let you hanging.  
All other reviewers are thanked for there nice words.  
  
Disclaimer:  
What do you mean they're not mine! Are you sure?  
  
PART XVIII  
Let the fun begin  
  
Ranma was a little bored. He had spent the morning practicing katas on   
the apartment building roof. There was just so much time you could   
practice without a sparring partner before it would get boring though. He   
was now sitting in his room juggling various items. He was actually   
waiting to hear some news from Usagi. If they could figure out the origin   
of those monster attacks in Juuban they could probably eliminate the   
problem.  
  
That Ami girl seemed smart enough to figure it out though. He was no   
good at that stuff. She seemed real handy with that computer thingy of   
hers. He hated the waiting though. His usual adventures were more direct.   
Just follow the prince that kidnapped Akane and beat the snot out of his   
guards and then the prince himself. Clean and simple. All this mysterious-  
enemies-attacking-from-the-dark was not his thing. The monsters they   
send were good practice though.  
  
Now he just wanted to be pointed at a target and go all out. He was bored   
with the waiting. He almost wished there would be some crazy martial   
artist challenging him by now. He shrugged. Perhaps he could do   
something else to pass the time. A little Experimentation with the   
Sapphire tiara could be interesting. Grabbing the tiara and holding it in his   
hands, he mused a little about what he had discovered about the stone so   
far. He knew the stone balanced his aura in regard to the water magnetic   
part of his curse. He also knew the stone was some sort of Ki storage   
device. He proved that when he had used it to create a glowing disk of   
energy that cut in half one of those monsters. The stone gave him some   
marginal control over the flight of this energy disk. He figured the stone   
synchronized with the aura of the user, thus giving him control since it   
was still part of him.  
  
He wondered if he could increase that control. Unlike with his Ki blast,   
once he threw it, it was out of his control. Concentrating, he draw upon   
his Ki and focused it on the sapphire. The stone started glowing softly. He   
didn't want to force it the first time, so he didn't charge too much Ki into   
it. Once he was satisfied with the amount of Ki stored, he released his   
control. The stone still glowed softly. Reaching with his senses, he could   
feel his aura emitting from the stone. In a way it was weird. Theoretically   
any person who could feel auras would perceive this as if he was located   
in two places at the same time. That wasn't important right now though.   
Reaching out again, he felt the threads of energy that connected him with   
the stone. With some inspiration, he placed the tiara on the floor and took   
a step back. Feeling the threads, he tried to draw the Ki from the storage.   
He was pleased when he was flooded with the stored Ki. Stopping the   
stream, he tried charging the stone using the connection. That didn't   
seem to work though. Apparently he had to at least touch the stone.  
  
Picking up the tiara, he stored some more Ki for further experimentation.   
Placing the tiara on the floor again, he thought about his next experiment.   
He had already experimented with manipulating the flight of the tiara but   
not with the conscious control over the shape the stored Ki took. He knew   
he could use it as a razor sharp disk with limited flight control. But what if   
he could blunt the edge, using it as a rubber band of sorts. He could   
literally bounce the tiara from any surface or prevent it from harming   
unintended targets.  
  
With determination, he started concentrating. With the thought of an   
elastic band in mind, he tried to shape the Ki. Once he was satisfied, he   
used the control he had over the stone to make the tiara sort of jump   
from the floor. He was not prepared for what happened next though.   
Exerting a little bit too much force on the stone made the tiara jump into   
the air much faster then expected. It started bouncing from the ceiling   
and walls like a rubber ball on a sugar high. Ranma ducked when the out   
of control tiara almost took his head off.  
  
Ranma groaned when he heard a shattering sound when the tiara crashed   
through the window and disappeared. "This is so not good." He thought to   
himself. He stiffened when he heard his mother knocking on the door of   
his room.  
  
"Is everything alright in there, Ranma?" Came the voice of Nodoka   
through the closed door. "I thought I heard something breaking."  
  
"Nothing to worry about mom!" Ranma replied, panicking. "Just a little   
accident. Nothing I can't handle."  
  
There was a moment of silence. "Alright Ranma." Came the reply from his   
mother.  
  
With a sigh of relief, Ranma heard his mother move away from the door.   
Now he had to act quickly. Luckily he had plenty of experience repairing   
broken windows while staying at the Tendo dojo. The damage didn't seem   
to be that severe. He would just sneak out, get some materials and repair   
the damage before anybody would notice. The only problem was locating   
the wayward tiara. Now where could that thing have ended up anyway?  
  
* * *  
  
Akane idly traced shapes into the grass with her finger while soaking up   
the rays of the sun. She wondered what Ranma was doing right now.   
Somehow she got the feeling he had done something stupid again. A   
squeal of laughter brought her back from her musing. She looked up to   
see Sakura playing happily in the nearby lake. Akane smiled. She really   
liked watching her little niece play. She was such a sweet girl. It made her   
smile and wonder what it would be like when she had kids of her own.  
  
Her thoughts grinded to a halt and she examined that thought. She   
wondered when she started to think 'when' instead of 'if' about having   
children. And why was she thinking about children at the same time she   
was thinking about Ranma? She never thought like this before the failed   
wedding. Perhaps more had changed than she would admit. This required   
some serious thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Tired, bruised, wet and female, Ranma-chan dragged herself through her   
bedroom window. With her luck the tiara just had to land somewhere in a   
public bathhouse. She slumped tiredly to the floor. She didn't know what   
was worse, being chased by that horde of perverts, or the angry woman   
throwing bath supplies. Either way it was just another typical and chaotic   
episode that was the life of Ranma Saotome. At least she was able to   
retrieve the tiara.  
  
Ranma-chan shivered slightly. Her wet clothes were cold. Sighing, she   
started to undress. "Better get some dry clothes one." She thought.   
Opening her closet, she rummaged through her stuff. She frowned when,   
after some searching, she failed to retrieve one of her trademark Chinese   
shirts or pants. Turning back to the closet she could only see her 'Ranko'   
stuff in there. "Now what am I going to wear?" She complained.  
  
"You have plenty of pretty clothes, dear."   
  
"Urk!" Ranma-chan turned around and looked at her mother standing in   
the door frame.  
  
Nodoka just raised an eyebrow. "One of your friends called while you were   
out. She said there was a meeting at the shrine tonight."  
  
Ranma-chan's eyes flashed in anticipation. Perhaps there would be some   
action tonight after all.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma-chan grumbled in annoyance while she walked to the shrine. The   
evening wind blew through her scarlet locks. Her hair was bound back in a   
simple ponytail with a large blue bow. Ranma-chan was not happy. Just   
because she was going to a shrine, her mother thought it was a good idea   
to stick her in the traditional kimono and obi. Just because her mother   
would always wear them, didn't mean she should. Ranma-chan just   
grumbled some more. The only reason she was wearing it right now was   
because her mother had given her the look, although she had to admit,   
she did look good. The Kimono was made of dark blue silk with an   
intricate flower design decorating it.  
  
She tried walking a little faster but the kimono hindered her movements a   
little more than she was used to. She was running late for the meting   
meeting as it had to have already started by now. It wouldn't be far to the   
shrine now though. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a faint   
sound in the distance she could not identify. It seemed to be getting   
closer though. Looking around she noticed what looked like a dust cloud   
getting closer. Was that faint shouting she was hearing?  
  
"I'm so laaaaate!"  
  
A blonde blur rushed by leaving Ranma-chan blinking. She was surprised   
when the blur stopped and rushed back to materialize as her friend Usagi   
in front of her.  
  
"HiRanma-chan,nicekimonobutweneedtohurryorwewillbelate!"  
  
Ranma-chan was still trying to decipher that sentence, when her blonde   
friend took her hand and rushed off to the shrine dragging the redhead   
along with her.  
  
It was an out-of-breath Usagi and a still confused Ranma-chan that finally   
stumbled inside the shrine home. Fortunately they had made it just in   
time not to be scolded by Rei.  
  
When both girls had settled down, Ami cleared her throat to get   
everybody's attention. She pulled out her Mercury computer and pulled up   
a map of the Juuban district.  
  
"The program that was analyzing the energy matrix from the monster   
fragment we found in the park, has completed its calculations."  
  
"So? What does it say?" Rei asked.  
  
Ami tapped a few commands into the computer and the map of Juuban   
was covered with red dots. The rest of the Senshi and Ranma-chan just   
looked confused.  
  
Ami pointed to a large cluster of red dots on the map. "The program   
allowed me to do an accurate reading of the Juuban area and analyze the   
residual energy those monsters give off. When looking at the pattern on   
this map there is a large concentration of this energy located here. It's   
logical to conclude that is where our enemy is located."  
  
Usagi looked over Ami's shoulder at the map displayed. "Hey. Isn't that   
where 'The Rocking horse' is located?"  
  
Minako blinked. "That's the largest toy store in town! They have an   
excellent Sailor V doll collection though." She looked thoughtful for a   
second. "Perhaps I could get a doll and kick some enemy butt at the same   
time. Like hitting two birds that ends well."  
  
The rest of the group just groaned. "It's 'hitting two birds with one stone'   
and 'all's well that ends well.'" Ami corrected the blonde.  
  
Makoto just shook her head. "So we just go there and defeat the enemy?   
That's nothing new. We did it before and we can do it again."  
  
Ranma-chan just nodded in agreement. She was all for the direct   
approach. Just kick the enemy's butt and be done with it.  
  
* * *  
  
Pluto Laughed evilly. Tonight would be the night. She could feel it. Her   
captor's attention had wandered off and it would only be a matter of time   
before he would leave again. When that happened she would make her   
move. She chuckled with glee thinking about the deserved punishment   
she would bestow on her imprisoner. A couple of 'dead scream's' would do   
the job nicely.  
  
* * *  
  
Akane was sitting at her desk in the guest room writing a letter, when she   
got the urgent feeling to grab her mallet. It was the feeling she got   
whenever Ranma would do something stupid or dangerous. She could   
admit now that she didn't want to see him hurt when embarking on one of   
those crazy adventures. And he always did get hurt in some way. And   
some of the time it was because he was trying to save her.  
  
"Ranma. What are you up to?" She muttered with concern.  
  
* * *  
  
END PART XVIII  
  
Additional authors note:  
I finished the last couple of chapters of 'Just a plan'. Expect them in rapid   
release after this chapter. (When I say finished, I mean finished as in   
collecting dust on my HD.) It will give me the change to give some review   
response. 


	19. End game part 1

Just a plan   
Author: Poly  
  
Authors note:  
Review responses.  
Shane, don't worry too much. Just because I'm completing 'Just a Plan'   
doesn't mean there wont be a sequel or some side story's in the future.  
Dogbertcarroll, does she even own a red shirt?  
ranger5, 'catty heritage' will get some more chapters in the near future.   
Don't worry.  
Daniel Kim, I have my pre readers to thank for that. Couldn't do this   
whiteout them.  
ShadowBakaSama, LOL. That would have been fun. Another time perhaps.  
Adorable Akane, this is a Ranma-in-fuku fic. I realy don't want to see male   
Ranma in that outfit.  
  
Disclaimer:  
What do you mean they're not mine! Are you sure?  
  
PART XIX  
End game part 1  
  
"They are coming."  
  
Twack!  
  
"Auwch! What did you do that for?!"  
  
"Would you stop quoting those 'Lord of the Rings' lines! Your driving us all   
nuts."  
  
"I like those movies. Stop bugging me."  
  
"Grrrr. Just get going. The Senshi are coming and we have to be   
prepared."  
  
"I know. Wish me luck."  
  
"Whatever, red. Just get going."  
  
* * *  
  
Six girls dressed in sailor type fuku were perched on top of a building.   
They were looking at a large building across the streets. The large dark   
windows stared back at them.  
  
"It looks scary. Do we have to go in there?" Sailor Moon whined.  
  
"How are we supposed to get in?" The neo Senshi, Sailor Sapphire, asked.  
  
"I still have this." Moon flashed the credit card from Setsuna. The other   
Senshi looked at her with trepidation.  
  
"How is that going to help? Are you going to pay your way in?"  
Mars frowned. "How did you get a hold of Setsuna's credit card anyway?"  
  
Moon just shrugged and pointed at Sapphire. "She had it."  
  
Sailor Sapphire raised her hands defensively. "I don't know how I got it. I   
just pulled it from my subspace pocket." She looked thoughtful for a   
moment. "Must be the same place where all those girls pull their mallets   
from. I have to ask Akane once I'm back." She mumbled drawing   
confusing stares from the others.  
  
"Let's just go." Jupiter said and jumped down to the street. The others   
followed shortly after her.  
  
As the six of them approached one of the side doors of the building, Mars   
turned to Sailor Moon. "Now what do you want to do?" She asked.  
  
"Uhm." Moon hesitated for a moment. "I saw this in a movie once." She   
started to fiddle with the lock on the door with the credit card.  
  
Sapphire just shook her head. "That's never going to work. It only works   
with simple locks. I should know." She contemplated for a moment. "This   
is a mission to save the world, right? Let me handle it."  
  
The redhead stepped forward and motioned for the others to stand back.   
Calming herself she slowly pulled back her hand. A brief glow appeared   
around her and then she struck forward. With a loud crack the door to the   
toy store broke open.  
  
"That was rather rash." Mercury said. "I'm not scanning any alarms going   
off though. This is most peculiar."  
  
* * *  
  
Pluto opened her eyes. The time for action had come. The Senshi started   
to emit a slight glow when she redirected her stolen energy reserve in the   
direction she wanted. If everything would go according to plan, the barrier   
that held her captive would collapse in a very short time.  
  
Her escape plan was rather simple. After all, the simplest plan had the   
least chance of failure. She used the energy like a 'crowbar' to start a   
crack in the shield. The natural pressure of the shield would do the rest.  
  
* * *  
  
The six girls proceeded carefully into the dark building. Mercury had her   
computer on stand by, scanning the interior for any hostilities. The hall   
they entered was dark and foreboding.  
  
"I think we're in a store hall." Venus said.  
  
"It's scary." Sailor Moon softly whispered.  
  
The large hall was filled with boxes of all types and sizes and racks holding   
all kinds of toys. The only light sources were what light that would filter   
through the small windows high up in the wall.  
  
A soft beeping sound startled the group. "It's just me." Mercury assured   
them. "I'm detecting some faint traces of energy on the far side of this   
store room.  
  
"Lets progress carefully and check it out." Sapphire proposed.  
  
The others agreed and the six of them silently made there way between   
the large store racks.  
  
"I think I see something." Venus whispered.  
  
At the far end of the room they could see a faint red glow. Mercury   
frowned a little when she scanned the area.  
  
"I'm detecting energy readings, but they are different from the monsters   
we fought. It's as if this energy reading is only a part of the usual matrix   
but far stronger than what I have detected before."  
  
"Does anybody hear that sound?" Mars softly asked.  
  
The others came to a halt and listened. They could faintly hear the sound   
of something.  
  
"I think its getting closer." Jupiter said.  
  
"Eek!" Sapphire shrieked and promptly clasped her hands over her mouth   
because she couldn't believe she screamed so girlishly just because she   
felt something brush her foot.  
  
Mars was about to ask what was wrong when she felt something strange   
touch her ankle. "Ack!" She exclaimed.  
  
Meanwhile, Sapphire had summoned a small ball of Ki hovering above an   
outstretched palm to illuminate the area. "What the.?" She said baffled as   
she looked at what had caused the commotion. Walking on the floor   
around their feet were dozens of toy soldiers.   
  
Sailor Moon blinked and then smiled. "They are cute!" She gushed. She   
picked one up and looked at it closer. When she looked at the face   
though, she shrieked and dropped the toy. "They have scary eyes!" She   
wailed.  
  
As if that was a signal, all the toy soldiers suddenly stopped moving and   
turned to stare at them. "This is getting scary." Venus said.  
  
"I think we should just stomp them." Sapphire suggested. "They're   
obviously possessed or something, although I can't see why they would be   
a threat though."  
  
At those words the eyes of the toy soldiers began to glow red and all   
around them in the dark, glowing eyes began to appear until there were   
hundreds and hundreds of them.  
  
"I think you made them mad." Jupiter said.  
  
"I think a strategic retreat is in order." Mercury suggested.  
  
The others slowly nodded and inched away slowly. The toy soldiers   
seemed to have other ideas though. As if an inaudible command was   
issued, they surged forward and the girls were swarmed by the little toys.   
Moon was dodging like crazy but it was no use: there were just too many.   
A dozen toy soldiers had grabbed her long ponytails and were pulling her   
down. The others were not fairing better either.  
  
Venus was jumping around because she got constantly poked in her legs   
by the little buggers. Mars and Jupiter were trying to swat away and   
stomp as many soldiers as they could. Sapphire wasn't fairing better   
either. She was currently helping up Mercury who was almost dog-piled by   
the incoming swarm.  
  
"This is not good." Jupiter shouted while stomping on a toy soldier while   
swatting away a couple of soldiers that were clinging to her bow.  
  
"Keep them busy for a moment!" Mars replied. "I have an idea." She   
quickly took a couple of steps back giving her some room to maneuver.  
  
"Mars, flame sniper!" A bow and arrow made of flames appeared in her   
hands. She did not fire it, just held it at the ready. She grinned when she   
noticed the reaction of the toy soldiers. They were slowly backing away.  
  
The others sighed in relief when the assault seemed to back off. They   
regrouped around Mars.  
  
"Why are they backing away now?" Sapphire asked.  
  
Mars grinned triumphantly in return. "They are toy soldiers made out of   
plastic. Heat melts plastic. The rest of you better get going. I'll hold them   
off."  
  
"Are you sure Mars?" Moon asked, concerned.  
  
Sailor mars nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."  
  
The others made their way to a nearby door while Mars coffered covered   
their retreat. When everybody had gone through, Mars closed it behind   
them and turned towards the enemy with determination in her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Kraboom!  
  
With one last thunderous sound the prison finally collapsed. With her eyes   
closed, Pluto draws a deep breath as if breathing free for the first time. In   
a way she was. She laughed loudly and free when she once again had   
access to her guardian powers.  
  
Taking a firm grasp on the time staff, she walked briskly towards the time   
gate.  
  
"Let's see where this nuisance originated." She muttered to herself. Her   
eyes seemed to glow with determination as she watched events unfold.   
Then she smiled. The smile would have sent any living soul running for its   
life.  
  
"Your mine now." The guardian of time said with a cold voice. Summoning   
a portal, she stepped through.   
  
* * *  
  
Five girls looked around nervously. They had emerged in the display hall   
of the toy store.  
  
"Do you think Mars will be alright?" Sailor Moon asked softly.  
  
"She'll be fine." Jupiter assured her. "She can handle herself."  
  
Sapphire nodded in agreement. "Let's get going. The sooner that we   
defeat this enemy, the sooner Mars will be safe."  
  
"I'm detecting two signatures in that direction." Mercury pointed into the   
dark bowels of the store isles.  
  
Hesitantly, the five of them sneaked forward, every one of them on alert   
for anything unusual.  
  
"Ack!" Sapphire exclaimed.  
  
This made the others almost jump in the air. Looking around, they   
searched for an enemy and were somewhat puzzled when they didn't see   
anything.  
  
"What was that all about?" Jupiter asked.  
  
With some dismay, Sapphire pointed to a display stand nearby while   
mumbling to herself. "This is not good. No. Not good at all."  
  
" They're cute!" Venus gushed and promptly grabbed one of the dolls on   
display.  
  
Sapphire hung her head and groaned. "I can't believe they turned me into   
an action figure."  
  
"I think it's cute" Venus squealed.  
  
Sapphire sighed. "Let's just go."  
  
The five of them continued their progress between the various display   
stands full of toys. They walked passed the stuffed bunnies and the Barbie   
doll collection, and through the techno toys section and around the   
coloring contest display the store apparently set up.  
  
Squish.  
  
"Yuck." Venus said. "I think I stepped in something nasty." She lifted her   
boot to see what she had stepped in. There was some slimy green   
florescent substance hanging from her heel.  
  
"Eeeeuhw. What is that stuff?" Venus asked, disgusted.  
  
"Monster vomit." Moon said with a flat voice.  
  
"You mean some monster got sick here?" Venus said with huge eyes. "We   
must be getting closer to the enemy."  
  
The rest of the group just groaned. "It's not real monster vomit." Moon   
explained. "They sell the stuff in tin cans for kids to play with. Believe me.   
I know. Just be glad you don't have a younger brother."  
  
Venus just sweatdropped and laughed awkwardly. " Heh-heh. I knew   
that."  
  
The sound of something falling drew their attention to one of the nearby   
displays. A single can of monster vomit had dropped to the ground and   
was rolling towards them. It stopped as it hit Sailor Moon's boot. She   
picked it up and looked at the bright green wrap around the can.  
  
"You see Venus. It's just…" She trailed off when she turned around to   
speak to the blonde.  
  
"Where did she go?" Sapphire said, puzzled as she and the others looked   
around for the Senshi of love. Sapphire was a little irked that Venus could   
have disappeared so suddenly when her attention had been drawn away   
only for a second.  
  
"Help! Can any anybody down there give me a hand?" A small voice came   
from above.  
  
The four girls looked up higher and higher and were startled to see a big   
blob of green ooze sticking to the ceiling. There seemed to be a dozen   
tentacles of the same substance sticking out of the blob. They were   
swaying lazily through the air without making a sound.  
  
Venus was squarely in the middle of this. A couple of tentacles had   
rendered her helpless. She struggled in vain to loosen their grip.  
  
"That is one disgusting looking blob." Sapphire commented.  
  
The blob probably took offence at that comment and its tentacles lashed   
out, traight for the remaining girls.  
  
* * *  
  
END PART XIX  
  
Additional authors note:  
The next chapter should arrive as fast as this one. I know a lot of people   
are going to be disappointed when I have posted all the remaining   
chapters. All good things come to an end though. 


	20. End game part 2

Just a plan   
Author: Poly  
  
Authors note:  
This chapter will finally push this fic beyond the 40.000 words. That   
means this fic now belongs to the currently 7% of Ranma fics on FF.net   
that do. I'm kind of proud of that. Now for the last of the review response.  
Materia-Blade, I'm still alive as you can see. Didn't think it was that   
unusual for an author to not update for two months though.  
Akuma-sama, why do I get the feeling more of my readers had the same   
mental image when reading that scene.  
Slade3, I noticed you reviewed my other stories as well. I hope you   
enjoyed the read.  
ZRO4825, Ranma / Sailor Moon crossovers are very common. The   
uncommon thing about them is finding a complete Ranma / Sailor Moon   
fic.  
  
Disclaimer:  
What do you mean they're not mine! Are you sure?  
  
PART XX  
End game part 2  
  
The green florescent tentacles lashed out at amazing speeds. If the girls   
weren't aware of the danger, it would have been over in seconds. As it   
was, they barely dodged.  
  
Unfortunately, Sailor Moon tripped and one of the tentacles grabbed her   
around the ankle. "Aaaaah!" She yelped in panic.  
  
With a quick knife chop from her hand, Sapphire severed the tentacle and   
grabbed Moon, dragging her out of the tentacles reach. The four of them   
regrouped in relative safety.  
  
"We have to save Venus." Moon said worriedly.  
  
"Can't we just hit it with our attacks?" Jupiter suggested.  
  
"No." Sapphire replied. "There is a chance you might hit Venus instead."   
The redhead looked thoughtful for a moment. "We have to get her out of   
there first. I can probably dodge the tentacles fast enough to reach her,   
but I won't have enough time to grab her." She snapped her fingers when   
she thought of something. "Jupiter. Your element is thunder, isn't it?"  
  
The brown-haired Senshi nodded.  
  
"Here is what I suggest we do." They huddled together and the redhead   
laid out her plan.  
  
Mercury looked thoughtful. "That might actually work." She said.  
  
They all nodded. The four of them went into position.  
  
"Now!" Sapphire yelled. The four of them sprinted forward, dodging the   
incoming tentacles at a frantic speed.  
  
"Go Jupiter!" Sapphire signaled.  
  
The Senshi of thunder nodded and called upon her powers. Lightning   
crackled around her body. When she was standing directly under Venus,   
she jumped. Green tentacles tried intercepting her, but they got a painful   
encounter with Jupiter's improvised lightning shield.  
  
When the tall brunette reached Venus, she grabbed the offending   
tentacles that were holding the blonde and tore them free. The two of   
them began their fall back to the ground. This was the cue for the others.   
They let loose with their signature attacks in a combined effort to dispel   
the green blob.  
  
With a loud squishy noise and a silent roar, the green blob came crashing   
down. It was with this that Sapphire's plan backfired. Both Venus and   
Jupiter were directly under the blob when the attacks hit. With a yelp of   
surprise, both girls were covered in large parts of the green, glue-like   
substance.   
  
While the two girls struggled to get free, the green substance began to   
change and crystallize until the two Senshi were entirely immobile. Their   
limbs were solidly held in place. The only thing they could still move were   
their heads. A good thing too, or they might have suffocated.  
  
The redheaded neo Senshi scratched the back of her head. "That was not   
supposed to happen."  
  
Mercury began scanning the trapped Senshi and the crystallized substance   
holding them. Moon just looked on, worrying about her friends.  
  
"Let me try something." Sapphire said. She walked forward and draw back   
her fist.  
  
"I don't think." Mercury began.  
  
"Auch! That's smarts." The redhead yelped.  
  
Mercury just shook her head. "According to my scans, that stuff is as hard   
as diamond."  
  
"You mean we're stuck here!?" Both Venus and Jupiter exclaimed. They   
redoubled their effort to get free of their bonds.  
  
"Waaaah!" Sailor Moon wailed. "Now we will never get them free."  
  
Mercury tried to calm down the distraught blonde. "Don't worry Moon. We   
will get them out. I'm sure that if we find the one behind this, we will find   
a way."  
  
Jupiter stopped struggling and looked at Moon directly. "Mercury is right.   
Don't worry about us right now. You three go on and find the one   
responsible."  
  
Sailor Moon stopped crying and looked at her friends with new   
determination. "I'll promise to punish the evil behind this. Be careful   
Jupiter, Venus."  
  
Sapphire was surprised by the actions of her friend. The blonde girl   
seemed to have depths she didn't know before. "Good for her." She   
thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Dust covered the floor in a thick layer. The air was stale and stuffy. No   
sound could be heard from these abandoned halls. The old warehouse   
hadn't been used in years. The company that owned it just kept it only for   
tax purposes.  
  
Halfway down the hall something strange could be seen. Apparently   
coming from nowhere, a trail of footsteps could be seen. They were   
leading to one of the storage rooms. If you listened carefully you could   
hear faint muttering from a person that was apparently highly irritated.  
  
"Where is that stupid thing? I know it's around here somewhere."  
  
Loud crashing noises could be heard when a couple of crates hit the   
ground spilling their contents.  
  
"Not what I'm looking for. Those went out years ago."  
  
Between the racks stuffed with old and bleached boxes, you could see the   
shadow of a tall woman rummaging through their contents. She pulled   
something from the heap of Styrofoam macaroni that protected the wares   
inside the boxes.  
  
Having examined the object, the woman now recognizable as Pluto, threw   
it on a growing pile at her feet. Her uniform was coffered in smudges of   
dirt and dust. She had been looking for some time now. With a growl, she   
dumped the box and moved on to the next.  
  
After pulling out a couple of items and discarding them, she stumbled   
upon a simple wooden box that was only as large as her hand. It was   
smooth to the touch and seemed slightly warm. Frowning, Pluto   
summoned her time staff and touched the box with the garnet orb. Faint   
patterns of light appeared on the cover of the box. The most noticeable   
design was a crescent moon.  
  
* * *  
  
The three girls reached a worn-looking door at the back of the toy store.  
  
"I think this leads to the basement." Mercury said. "I'm picking up strong   
readings from down there."  
  
"Let's go." Sapphire stated and opened the door, revealing a set of stairs   
going down into the dark.  
  
"Looks scary down there." Moon shivered a little.  
  
Sapphire smiled encouraging to the blonde. "Don't worry. We'll make it."   
The redhead stepped forward and started to descend the stairs. When it   
became to dark to see, she raised a hand and summoned a small sphere   
of Ki on top of her finger to light the way. The other two girls soon   
followed.  
  
When the three of them reached the end of the stairs, they could see faint   
light seeping in from under a closed door. Progressing carefully, the three   
of them approached the door. Carefully, Mercury pushed it open so they   
could look inside. They blinked at the sight before them.  
  
"Looks like a giant maze." Sapphire stated.  
  
"We have to get through." Mercury said. "It's best that I lead. I can plot a   
route through this with my computer."  
  
Moon and Sapphire just nodded and followed the Senshi in the blue skirt.   
Turning a couple of corners inside the maze,)they were already   
disorientated. The brightly-colored walls of the maze made their eyes   
hurt. The only thing keeping them on track was the Mercury computer.  
  
"Auch!" Moon exclaimed. "I stubbed my toe."  
  
Sapphire turned towards her friend to help her up. When she turned back,   
Mercury was gone.  
  
"I could have sworn that wall wasn't there a second ago." The redhead   
said.  
  
"Oh no!" Moon wailed. "Now Mercury is gone too!"  
  
Sapphire was annoyed now. "Ok, that's it! Were getting out of this maze.   
No more nice magical girl." With a loud "Kayaa!", she gave a powerful kick   
at the nearby wall. With a loud protest, the wall crumbled.  
  
They made progress for a couple of minutes with Sapphire creating   
doorways when needed. Finally, they seemed to reach the end of the   
maze. Sapphire wiped her eyebrow.  
  
"Phew. I wonder how Ryoga and Shampoo keep doing that. That's tiring   
work."  
  
* * *  
  
"WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW?!"  
  
Ryoga was lost again. All those high buildings were in the way and   
obstructing his path. He knew a way to deal with that though.  
  
"Bakusai Tenketsu!"  
  
Wroooom!  
  
"Achoo!" Ryoga sneezed. Must be from the dust cloud the collapsed wall   
created.  
  
* * *  
  
Sapphire and Moon stood before a closed door that was behind the last   
wall the redhead had kicked down.  
  
"I think this is it. Get ready." With a quick motion, she pushed open the   
door and the two of them went inside. It was pitch-black. Taking two   
hesitant steps, a sudden wind seemed to arise. The door closed behind   
them with a bang and you could hear locks turning.  
  
Sapphire slipped into a ready stance, expecting the worst. Moon just kept   
close, trying not to panic.  
  
A wildly flickering light appeared in the center of the dark room. It   
changed color and shape regularly, and it was getting bigger. The winds   
increased and the two girls had to brace themselves to keep standing.  
  
"MHAHAHA." A deep voice bellowed from the light. "We did not expect you   
to get this far. It does not matter. Now you have to face me."  
  
The light seemed to get brighter.  
  
Sapphire and Moon prepared their attacks. They were both on high alert   
waiting for the thing to make its move.  
  
"Dead scream." A voice whispered from the side. Everything went silent   
for a second before a purple sphere of energy plowed towards the light   
entity, impacting with enough force to shake the room.  
  
The entity was caught totally off guard. It seemed to shrink even further   
back when a tall figure in a Senshi outfit stepped out of the shadows   
carrying a wooden box.  
  
Opening the wooden box, Pluto whispered a couple of words. Fine lines of   
designs started to glow. Flickering wisps of light began to drift from the   
enemy and were sucked into the box.   
  
"NOOOOOoooooo.." The enemy struggled to contain its essence. It was to   
no avail. The screams faded as the final whisp of light was sucked into the   
box. With a loud clack, the lid closed and all was silent.  
  
Pluto turned towards Sailor Moon. "I'm sorry, my princes. I should have   
been here sooner."  
  
Moon just waved it of while Sapphire raised an eyebrow at the princes   
comment.  
  
"Don't worry Pluto." The blonde said. "At least it's over now. What were   
they anyway?"  
  
Pluto grimaced. "A failed experiment." The Senshi of Time looked sour.   
"They were originally created to function as a training program for the   
Senshi. They failed at their task. Creating far too much mischief and   
property damage until they were finally sealed in this box." She tapped   
the wooden box in her hand carefully.  
  
"Practice dummies." Sapphire said with stunned expression on her face.  
  
Suddenly the blonde jerked. "The others! We have to see if they are   
alright." And she promptly stormed off with Sapphire and Pluto following   
her.  
  
* * *  
  
Five inner Senshi, a neo scout and a time guardian emerged from the   
building, glad to be free again. Now that the danger was over, the Senshi   
detransformed. Sapphire just ducked out of sight and returned as Ranma-  
chan.  
  
Usagi was happily chattering with her friends,)relieved that everybody was   
alright. Finally the blonde girl formally introduced Ranma and Setsuna to   
each other.  
  
Although Pluto gave no outward sign of recognition, she knew who Ranma   
was. After all, one wasn't the guardian of time without noticing certain   
people that could influence the timeline greatly. She couldn't tell if the   
Senshi meeting Ranma was a good thing or not. She had to study the   
effects later.  
  
Pluto wasn't too worried though. What she had seen of Ranma's life   
assured her that he, or at the moment, she, was a good kid. Ranma had   
taken care of Saffron after all. A being that could have been a major   
threat to the Senshi if it had he had gone on untouched. His encounter   
with Ranma would change him for the better.  
  
She was shaken out of her thoughts when the Senshi began barrage her   
with questions about what happened, so she turned her thoughts to the   
present. Repeating the short explanation she had given the others, they   
continued walking to the shrine.  
  
"Yes." The Time Senshi thought. "Things should really start getting   
interesting for the Senshi if they continue to be friends with Ranma." She   
smiled her secret smile. "Things were getting predictable as it was   
anyway."  
  
"Setsuna?" Usagi said.  
  
The tall, green-haired woman turned towards her future queen. The   
blonde offered her something. She took it and blinked when she   
recognized it as her credit card.  
  
"How did you?" Setsuna was stunned speechless. That hadn't happened to   
her in centuries. "Interesting indeed." She thought.  
  
* * *  
  
END PART XX  
  
Additional authors note:  
Read the epilogue! 


	21. Epilogue

Just a plan   
Author: Poly  
  
Disclaimer:  
What do you mean they're not mine! Are you sure?  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Ranma was walking the streets of Nerima, enjoying the summer day. He   
was thinking about the meeting after the toy store fight. Fight was   
actually an overstatement. It all ended rather anticlimactic. Ranma was   
kind of disappointed because he didn't get a good challenge. Those   
golems the wild cards had created had been a better fight.  
  
That Setsuna lady had explained what their enemy actually was.   
Apparently, a long time ago, there were five cards created to function as   
practice dummies for the Senshi. The so-called 'wild cards'. Each card had   
it's own element. Earth, water, fire, air and time. Together they formed a   
collective capable of challenging the Senshi to improve. Manipulating the   
elements, the cards could create those humanoid-shaped monsters, or   
golems as they were called.  
  
Ranma sighed. As was his experience with magic so often, something   
went wrong and the cards went rogue. They were then sealed into a   
wooden box, where they remained until they managed to escape just   
before he had come to Juuban. Fortunately, they were sealed back up   
again. With the cards powers gone, the Senshi, that had been trapped in   
the toy store, had been freed easily.  
  
After that eventful meeting, they had departed. The rest of Ranma's stay   
in Juuban was somewhat dull in comparison. He had good times whit with   
his new friends in the meantime, although he had yet to explain the curse   
to them. Luckily, Usagi already knew. Usagi would come to Nerima next   
week to visit. She had promised to bring a copy of the magazine that   
published the photographs taken at the fair as well. He frowned a little. He   
didn't know how he was going to explain that to the others. He shrugged.   
He would see what would come of it. At least he could introduce Akane   
and Usagi to each other.  
  
Speaking of his tomboy fiancee, she should be arriving back home from   
her aunt right about now. He smiled. He wondered what she would think   
of the present he had left in her room.  
  
* * *  
  
Akane could hardly believe it. Ranma had brought her one of the best   
presents she ever had. It was a large T-shirt signed by all the inner   
Senshi. She didn't know how he had done it, but she loved it.  
  
She looked it over excitedly. There was Moon's autograph, and Venus had   
decorated it with little flowers and bunnies. Mercury was more to the left   
in a neat handwriting. Autographs of Jupiter and Mars were below that.   
Both Senshi she respected greatly. There was a single autograph at the   
bottom. The autograph of the latest Senshi. Sapphire. The hand writing   
looked vaguely familiar though. Akane examined it suspiciously. The   
handwriting looked like the writing of.  
  
"Ranmaaaa!"  
  
* * *  
  
END EPILOGUE  
  
Additional authors note:  
That's it folks! A lot of people are probably disappointed that this fic is   
complete. Don't worry though. There are still some loose ends I want to   
wrap up. I'm just not currently sure how I'm going to do it. As things   
stand now I have a couple ideas about a sequel 'Just a plan: Nerima visit'.  
Don't hold your breath though. I want to concentrate on some other   
projects first. I hope you all enjoyed this story full of silliness and   
downright lunacy. Special thanks go to my pre readers that helped me in   
various stages of this fic. In no particular order:  
  
Burgerbill  
Crescent pulsar  
Mark Severson  
Nicolas Bartell  
Kevin Hammel  
  
Thank you! Additional thanks to all the people that helped me in other   
way's or inspired me.  
  
Complete as of February the 5th 2004  
  
-Poly- 


End file.
